The Vampire's Touch
by DJ Ayane
Summary: Shuichi goes into a slump and can't seem to write anything when he stumbles upon inspiration at the park. His unlikely encounter with this muse helps him do more than just write a song. ShuxYuki, HiroxK, HiroxShu
1. Track 1: The Encounter

**A/N: okay, i thought i should let it be known that in this story, Shuichi is living with Hiro due to some problems at his house(though never mentioned). just to fill you in when you read this. also i just got bored so i started writing this...i think it's pretty good actually. hope u like.**

**Track 1**

It was spring and the night was cool. Shuichi had decided to take a walk to get inspirations for a new song he had to write, since staying inside was doing him no justice. He was walking through the park and stopped at the lake to look at the water.

"Nothing. I have nothing. Why can't I write a song?"

He stared at his reflection in the water and then attempted to come up with a song.

"Looking at the reflection I see. Could the person there really be me? It's almost hard to think it true, but I'm not complete, because of you." He looked at the lyrics he wrote down and sung it back to himself again quietly. "WHAT AM I THINKING! This sucks. I can't turn this in. If K sees it, he'll kill me. This writing music thing is harder than it looks."

He walked over to the bench and sat down. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He thought that he could possibly use parts of those lyrics and combine them with something else to make a song to work. He stood back up and walked through the park some more. Nothing was helping him. He couldn't come up with anything. He had officially given up on writing the song. He'd rather be killed by Mr. K for not writing a song than to be killed for writing one that sucked as bad as these.

He decided to leave the park and head to Hiro's house. He was hoping that he could help him out. As he was walking out of the park, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He panicked and looked back to find no one was behind him. He just ignored it and continued to walk. As he did, he heard footsteps and breathing coming from behind him. He turned around and, again, saw no one behind him.

"Alright who is it? Is it you Hiro or is it Mr. Sakuma. Who is it?" Shuichi asked to thin air. No one answered. "Fine then. Play tricks, but I'm not scared."

"Oh really now?" a deep voice said.

"Who…. who is that? Who's there?"

"No one. Just me. It's just you and me."

"Who's me?"

"No one."

"But someone has to be there! I mean, if I'm talking to someone you have to be there, right?"

"You're right and you're wrong. I am here, just not in a place you can see me. If you look hard enough, you may find me, but if you don't try, you won't."

Shuichi panicked. He looked around and then stopped. He calmed himself down. "Alright, now I know it's you Hiro. Just come out now. You got me."

"I'm not this Hiro that you speak of. I told you, if you look hard enough you will find me and see that I am not one of your little friends."

Shuichi panicked even more and started to walk. "I'm leaving now. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why are you leaving me? I just want to talk to you and be your friend." The voice said, sounding different.

"No. I'm leaving now."

Shuichi ran out of the park as fast as he could and ran to Hiro's house. The voice looked down and laughed.

"How sad. I lost a friend. He'll be back. I guarantee it."

When Shu made it to Hiro's house, he told him the whole story and dragged Hiro to the park with him to look for the person. Hiro insisted that it was just his mind playing tricks, being as he was overworking himself about this song. Shuichi just insisted that it wasn't. When they got to the park, he took Hiro to the exact place where he was when the voice started talking to him.

"Hello? Mr. Voice person! Are you there?" Hiro stood for a minute and then turned to Shuichi, "See, like I said. There's no one here. It was just in your little pink head." He said tapping on his head.

Just then, the voice answered back. "Oh, I can _assure_ that I'm not in his head. And I do have a name you know."

"What the…" Hiro jumped. "Well then, why don't you tell me your name so I can address you properly?"

"I won't tell my name to you."

"And just why not?"

"It's because it's not you I want. I want to talk to the pink haired one."

"So why can't you just say it so that he can hear?"

"Because I want to talk to him in private. I want to be alone with him. That means you must leave. I will not come out of hiding and I will not show myself until you are gone."

"Why do I have to leave. What if I want to protect my friend."

"I can assure you that I will not harm him. I have no intention on hurting him in any way, I just want to talk to him is all."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Just leave already. You are getting on my nerves and if you don't leave, I think I might be forced to hurt you!"

"If I leave, I'm taking Shuichi with me."

"So that is his name." The voice said in a low tone.

"No, Hiro. I'm staying. I believe him. I know that he won't hurt me. Just go home and I'll meet you there when I'm done talking to him."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but call me if he hurts you."

"Okay."

Hiro left the park, still regretting not dragging the boy with him. After Hiro finally left, the voice began to talk.

"So, Shuichi, now that your friend is gone, I will show myself to you."

Suddenly, a shadow leaped from the top of a tree and landed, gracefully, on the ground. When Shuichi looked at the man, he saw that he had wings. They were black and looked almost like bat's wings. He had a black outfit on that made everything else seem to stand out. The man had gold hair and shining gold eyes. When Shuichi looked at them, he felt as though he lost all feeling in his body and all control of his actions. He tore his eyes away from the man standing in front of him and looked at the ground.

"So you are the voice…. person I was talking to a minute ago?"

"Yes I am. I wanted to talk to you only because I have been waiting for you."

"Waiting? For me?"

"Yes. I have been waiting for someone who looked like you to walk past so I could be able to get them as my own."

"Get them as your own?"

"Make them mine. My slave, my servant."

"Slave?"

"Yes. But not just anyone. They had to be young, they had to be," the man grabbed Shuichi's face and held it, licking his lips, "cute. Someone I could look at and be proud to say they belong to me."

Shuichi was paralyzed, not by the man's touch, but by his eyes. He just stood and looked at the man. When he tried to move or speak, he just got weaker.

"I want you. I want you to be my servant. I have been waiting. For you." He let go of the boy's face and smiled revealing fangs. "Do you understand now?"

"You're… you're a… a… vampire!"

"Yes. This is true. And you will be one soon." He grabbed Shuichi's face again and tilted his head a little, "Just as soon as I bite you."

As the vampire moved in, he pulled away. "No! Don't touch me! I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Well, don't think just because you said no, that I won't go after you anymore. I am determined to get you, and I will get you." The vampire opened his wings and turned, before he flew away, he looked back at Shuichi, "Just bare this in mind. My name is Yuki. Do not forget it. You'll need to know it later on."

Then he disappeared. Shuichi just sat on the bench and took a deep breath. He didn't know what just happened or how it happened. All he knew was that he wanted to get to Hiro's house and fast. After he caught his breath, and convinced himself that none of that happened, he walked to Hiro's house. He walked in and sat on the sofa and grabbed his pad and started to try and come up with songs. Hiro looked at him and decided to ask.

"So what did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He didn't. I told you that I can handle myself. Now could you just please help me come up with a song so that Mr. K doesn't kill me."

"No, he did something to you didn't he? Or at least he tried."

"I told you that I just need you to help me write a song. Don't talk about it anymore. Please."

Hiro sat down and looked at Shu and then went into his room. The boy was just sitting there trying to come up with songs. That whole incident that just happened inspired him. He sat the pad on the table and began to write. When he finished he ran over to Hiro, who was in his room practicing, and started jumping up and down.

"What is it Shu?"

"Read this. I just came up with it. Tell me what you think of it."

He handed the lyrics to Hiro and waited. He just nodded and handed the pad back. "Good job. Just one thing."

"Yes."

"Why isn't it finished? I mean, you have a great start, but why isn't it finished?"

"That's because I still need a little more inspiration. Trust me, it will be the best song you've ever heard when it's done. It will put our band high above Mr. Sakuma's." Shu said with a huge smile.

"I'm sure that it will. No doubt about that." Hiro said with a small smile.

Shuichi left the room and went into the living room. He laid down on the couch and replayed all of today in his head. It was weird, why did the vampire want him so badly. There were other people that he could have bitten and made his slave, what was so special about him. It couldn't have been the fact that he was a star, he didn't even know the boy's name until Hiro said it. What was so special about him that Yuki found it important to bite him? He couldn't figure it out.

As he was replaying the day's events, he came past the last thing that the vampire said. 'Just bare this in mind. My name is Yuki. Do not forget it. You'll need to know it later on.' What could he have meant by that? He knew sort of what it meant, but it could have been something different. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he heard Hiro in the room practicing. He walked in to see what song he was working on and found out it was the one that he had just wrote.

"Oh hey kid. I just figured I'd get a head start on writing music to go with this song. I made it somewhat of an upbeat sort of thing, you know, but I still kept it sort of soft. For that love song affect, you know."

"Yea. So how's it coming?"

"Pretty good." Hiro looked at the notes on the paper and then looked back at Shu, "To be honest, it sucks. It's the cream of the crop, the crème de la crème of suck. I don't know where my talent went but I can tell you where it's not."

"It's okay. Just take a break. I'm going to write it some more later. So don't stress yourself."

"Alright. Well we have to go to the studio."

"Why?"

"Thoma wants us to go. He said that we have to show up even if we are just writing a song. And then K threatened me that if any part of Bad Luck doesn't show, I'd never show my face in any concert, not like I could."

"Aw man. That's not cool! I don't like this! I don't want to go and you can't make me!" Shuichi said crossing his arms.

"Look, I don't wanna die! So I don't care how much you don't want to go, I'm getting you there. I don't care what I have to do to get you there, but you WILL show up!"

Shuichi just pouted. He went into the bathroom and changed his clothes. When he came back out, Hiro had his guitar and Shuichi's notepad. He handed it to him and pushed the boy out the door. Shu complained the whole time about going to the studio and wasting time of his life that he's never going to get back and how he could write a song anywhere. He complained that Thoma and K weren't fair and didn't care about them.

When they finally got there, Shuichi sat in a chair and pouted even more. Ryuichi sat next to him and looked at him. He inched Kumagoro near him slowly.

"What's the matter Mr. Shindou? Are you hurting?"

"No. I just don't want to be here. I think it's pointless to be here and I can write a song just fine at Hiro's place."

"Well it's good that you come here. You can get help from some of us. Maybe even Ryu can help you."

"Kumagoro, thanks for showing concern and offering that advice, but I can handle it. I have something going that I started and I need to finish it alone and by myself."

"So you don't need Ryuichi's help or mine?"

"No, but thank you anyway. If I do need help, I'll come to you."

"OKAY!"

Ryuichi moved the bear and looked at Shuichi. He smiled brightly and began to talk, "Just know that I'm here when you need me okay. I can help you with whatever." He looked at him and became serious, "And you know I mean that."

No less than two seconds later did he go back to the childish form he was in before. K just stood at the door and looked at him.

"How Nittle Grasper is still sane with him as lead singer is beyond me." he muttered.

Everyone was trapped in there until ten o'clock at night. When they finally got out, everyone went home. Everyone but Shuichi that is. He walked back to the park where he met Yuki and sat there. He pulled out his notepad and began to write again. Just then, someone appeared behind him and started singing the lyrics that Shuichi had written down.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a song thank you very much. And I wrote it myself."

"Well it stinks. It couldn't be any worse. And the worse part about it is, that it's about me."

Shuichi looked shocked. "No it's not!" he blurted, "It's about someone I knew as a kid."

"And he, for reasons unknown, looked like me?"

"It's coincidence!"

"That he had, as you put it, wings of darkness filled with beauty and grace?"

"IT'S A METAPHORE! ANYWAYS IT'S NOT EVEN PART OF THE SONG!"

"Yea…. I doubt it. Look, if you're going to write a song, especially about me…"

"MY FRIEND!"

"Like I said, me, at least make it something that doesn't make me want to walk directly into the sun."

"Thank you very much." Shuichi said sarcastically.

"Look, let me help you with this." He reached his hands around the boy and grabbed his hand. He started guiding his hand and changed the whole song. "Now here, you take this line, and you move it there, you change this to this and you've got something going. Now read it and tell me it doesn't sound better than what you had?"

Shuichi read it and couldn't believe it. Yuki was right; the changes made the whole song sound better. "I guess it does sound better."

"There. Now here, let's finish this song shall we? Now that we have the whole beginning, we just need an end and it doesn't have to be that long. Just write what I tell you okay."

"Uh huh."

Yuki began to tell the boy everything to write, and he wrote it. He realized that everything he was saying, was making the song better. He continued to let Yuki tell him things to write. After five minutes, the song was finished. They both read over it and approved.

"There, now that's a song I can be proud of knowing it's about me. Now isn't that better than what you had?"

"Yea, I guess it is. I couldn't have come up with that."

"I know. I saw what you had before. Look, when you write more songs, come to me and I'll help you. Got that?"

"Uh huh."

"Now I have to go. I have somewhere to be shortly." He reached around Shuichi and grabbed his hands and held them. "Promise me that you'll show again tomorrow."

"I… I… I'll try… I guess."

"Don't try, just do." He grabbed Shuichi's face and kissed him and then disappeared. "You will be mine."

Shuichi just sat there in shock even more than before. Did that just really happen? Was it true? He couldn't, no wouldn't, believe what just happened. He got up and walked back to Hiro's. When he came in, he plopped down on the couch and didn't say a word.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I finished the song." He said zoned out.

"Let me see."

He handed Hiro the notepad and he read it. He nodded and smiled, "I think K and Sug will like this song a lot. Where'd you get the inspiration for it?"

"A friend." He said smiling faintly.

Hiro just looked at him and smiled. He wasn't going to ask anymore. He sat the pad on the table and went into his room to practice more. Shuichi sat in the living room thinking. He picked up the notepad and read the song over and over again. The more he read it, the more he realized that the main character of the song changed. It wasn't only about Yuki anymore; it was also about himself. He looked at the pad and smiled thinking about how he didn't know the whole time. He put his feet up on the couch and finally went to sleep.

The next morning, he was up before Hiro. He got up and walked into Hiro's room to wake him up. Hiro was still out cold. He was worn out from the giant fight that him and K had. He walked over to the bed and tapped him.

"Hiro. Hiro. Wake up. We have to go to the studio. I have to show Mr. K and Mr. Sakuma my song."

"What about Thoma?"

"He can hear it when I sing it. I want them to be the first to hear it or see it or whatever. Come on!"

"They're not even at the studio yet."

"Well call them and tell them to get there. I have to show them the song I wrote."

"Fine. Just wait a minute."

"No. Now! Call them now!"

"God. Can I get up first?"

"Oh, sorry."

Hiro rolled over and picked up the phone. He called Ryuichi and told him to go to the studio and to tell K to come. Then he called Thoma and told him to come and bring Sug with him.

"There. Satisfied. Now this better be worth it."

"It will be. And when we get there and Sug gets there, we can start writing the music to go to it. Okay?"

"Yea, yea whatever. Just let me get ready so we can hurry up and leave. I want to make this as short and sweet as possible." Hiro said getting out of bed.

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the living room for you."

Shu bounced out of the room and into the living room. He didn't even sit down, he just kept bouncing. He was excited. He'd get to show his song to everyone at the studio. He knew that they'd all like it. It was a great song; at least he thought it was. When Hiro was finally ready, Shu bounced to the door and then out to the car. Hiro sighed heavily and prepared to be yelled at by K again.

When they made it to the studio, everyone was there. They were all half-asleep, except for Ryu and K, and waiting to see what they were all woken up for.

"This better be worth calling me at nine o'clock in the morning for. I have things I've gotta do." K said standing at the door.

"Kumagoro said he's tired. He wants to sleep."

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I have a song that I just finished and I want you to hear it."

"Just hurry up so we can get home please." Thoma said sitting at the table.

"Yea, I wanna go back to sleep." Sugaru complained.

"Okay. I'm only going to sing a little of it though." Shu stood up and took a deep breath in. He relaxed and then began to sing. "Kawaita tsumori ame ga tsuzunaku katari kakeru. Namida wa seijaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru. Karada o tsutau ame ni furueru awai omoi. Guren no yuuwaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru. Mabushii kiseki o irodoru smashing blue. Hajimaru make me true. Kieyuku tsuki wa silent. Kimi no koe mo iranai smashing blue. Suhada ni nokoru. Kiramekimaru de twilight" He stood and smiled at everyone, waiting for a response. "So, what do you think? That's only a small part of the whole picture though. Do you get what I'm trying to say in it though?"

Everyone just sat looking at him in a half-daze. After a little time, someone responded.

"Alright, put music to it and it can go on the next CD." Thoma said looking at him.

"Can we go home now? Kumagoro's getting fussy. I don't think he wants to be up anymore. He isn't happy when he doesn't get enough sleep. And if Kumagoro isn't happy, Ryu won't sparkle."

"You can go home now. I just wanted you to hear this and I couldn't wait. Thank you for coming though." Shuichi said still standing in front of the desk.

"Alright people, don't think that coming here early means you don't have to come later. I still want to see everyone here at one. Got it?" K said walking away. "And Hiro, I want to talk to you later."

Hiro just put his head down. He knew that he was going to get his head bitten off for what Shu wanted. Everyone sighed and went home. Shuichi went out to Hiro's car and sat there waiting for him. When Hiro finally came out, he was dragging his feet and his head was down.

"Why don't you and Mr. K get along anymore? You two were a…"

"Were, we were. We've been fighting with each other for three months now. And neither one of us know why." Hiro said putting his head on the steering wheel.

"Didn't you two break up three months ago?"

"Yea we did. And a week later K tells me he wants to talk to me and then he bites my head off for no good reason. What could be the matter?"

"Well who broke up with who?"

"He broke up with me. Why?"

"Did you ever stop and think that he might be doing this because he's mad at himself for letting you go?"

"No. I never thought that could be a possibility. But I doubt that's the reason."

"It might be. You don't know that for sure. Later when you talk to him ask why he's been so mad at you lately and see what he says. He'll tell you."

"I'll try it, but he might bite my head off for asking him a question."

"Don't say that he'll do something until you actually try it. Now promise me you will." Shu held out his pinky to Hiro.

"Promise."

He did a pinky swear and then started the car. When they got home, they began putting a beat to the song. It was harder than they thought. Usually they'd have a song and a beat in two days, but this one proved to be a challenge. Neither one of them could find the right beat to it. They started out making ones from scratch and then went to the alternative, taking beats from other songs and splicing them together. Nothing worked and they wanted to give up. Somewhere around twelve thirty, they finally gave in. They couldn't come up with a beat to put to the song no matter how hard they tried.

"Look, we'll just have to wait till we get to the studio so that maybe Sugaru could help." Hiro said packing up his guitar.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Let's go to the studio."

They packed up their things and walked out to the car. They got in and left to the studio. When they got there, there were only two people there. They were Sugaru and Thoma. They were there for an hour before Shu and Hiro got there. When they asked why, they just said that they didn't have the energy to leave. They got to the front door and turned around. There was no way they were making it home. Shu and Hiro just nodded.

"So, did you come up with a beat to the song yet?" Sug asked.

"No, we've tried everything. We tried to create new beats and that didn't work. Then we tried splicing beats together to get a new one and that didn't work. We just gave up ten minutes ago. We came here in hopes that maybe you could help us come up with one."

"Yea. We thought that if we had the whole band here, we could come up with something. So can you help us Sug?" Shuichi said sitting down.

"I could try. I don't think I can really come up with anything right now, but it's worth a shot." Sugaru sat down next to Shuichi and picked up the pad, "Let's see what we've got here. So what do you want this to sound like?"

"I want it to be just like any of our other songs, an up beat. But I also want it to be sensitive like a love song. Do you think we can do something like that?"

"We can try. I mean if Ryu and his band can do it, I'm pretty sure we can."

"Alright."

Everyone got their instruments ready and started to put out beats that could go. Everything they tried didn't fit. Either Shuichi didn't like it or it just didn't go. When K and Ryu came in, they found the whole band sprawled out on the floor crying. K walked over to Thoma to ask what had happened.

"Well let's just put it like this, they're in a sort of creative slump right now. They can't make a beat to the song Shuichi made."

"Maybe because they're going about it the wrong way. Maybe if they tried making the song around the beat then it could work." K walked over to the remnants of Bad Luck and sat down. "Look Hiro, Sug, why don't you try making a beat first and then having Shuichi sing to it. That could possibly help."

"Yea. I guess we could try that." Sugaru said.

"Anything's worth a shot at this point."

"Okay. But what should I do while they make a beat?"'

"Just relax. You've done enough just coming up with the song." K looked at Hiro and then stood up, "Hiro, could you please come with me into the hall. I have to talk to you about something."

Hiro sighed and then got up to follow him. When he got out there, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the fighting. I'm getting tired of fighting with you for no reason at all."

"But you always start it. I just sit there and you call me into the hall, like now, and then you just spaz out at me. I don't even know what's wrong."

"That's it. I don't want to yell at you anymore. It's just the fact that how everything ended. I was pissed off about something and I took it out on you. Then everytime I tried to apologize to you, I get mad again and start screaming. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"If that's all it was about, then why did you break up with me in the first place?"

"I thought that you were the cause of all the problems and stress I was having, but you weren't. When I fought with you, it was because I was mad that I was wrong. I was mad that you weren't the cause of the anger and hatred I was feeling. I needed to take it out on someone so I took it out on you. I didn't mean to so now I'm saying sorry."

"Well I'll forgive you under the one condition that you don't bite my head off just because anymore."

"That works." As Hiro was walking away, K grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Do you want to start this fresh and forget about everything. You know, the fighting and everything."

"Sure. That works for me."

"Then tonight you're coming over my place. We have some catching up to do."

Hiro just smiled, he knew what that meant. Hiro walked back into the room first with his head down and K followed shortly after. Everyone looked at them as though the world just ended because of those two. Hiro sat back in his chair and picked up his guitar and started playing around. He created a beat and didn't even know it.

"Hiro! That's it!" Shuichi shouted.

"What's it?" he asked confused, still playing.

"That's the beat! That's the one I want for the song!"

"What? This? I was just playing around with my guitar. Are you sure you want this as a beat?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now Sug, play something filled with a pop beat to go with it."

"Okay." Sug didn't even question him; he just started playing what came to mind.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE BEAT I WANT!" Shuichi screamed jumping up and down.

"Kumagoro even likes it!" Ryu said making the stuffed bear dance. "It's sparkly!"

"I have to admit, it's catchy." K said smiling at Hiro.

"Yea, that's a beat that will really stick." Thoma said looking at them.

"Start that from the beginning, I want to put the words to it."

When they started over, he began to sing. The words fit perfectly. Thoma stopped them and made them go into the recording booth and recorded it. For the first time, it only took one take to get it right. After they finished recording, they came out of the booth. Everyone was happy, especially Shuichi. His song was the way he wanted it and he was happy. They stayed for a few more hours and recorded some more songs. By the time they finished, the sun was setting. Everyone finally decided to leave. K drove Ryuichi to Tatsuha's house and sped home to make it in time to meet Hiro and make up for lost time. Thoma and Sug went home to catch up on some lost Z's they had missed out on earlier. Shuichi just walked to the park to meet his new friend.

When he got there, he walked to the water and smiled at his reflection. He was happy and proud that he made a song that was going to be a big hit. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was still setting. He waited for a little bit. Soon enough the sun would be down and Yuki would come. He had found himself to be slowly but surely falling for him. It was something about Yuki that made him feel this way. After the sun finally set, he looked up to the tree where he usually was and didn't see him. He looked back at the water and looked at his reflection and the moon's light shining on it. Suddenly, he felt someone put their arms around him. He looked at the water for a reflection but didn't see one. That's when he realized who it was. He spun around and looked the vampire in the eyes.

"Hello there my dear Shuichi. So glad you could make it." he said smiling.

"I had to. Besides, I needed to take a break. I was getting stressed."

"Is that really the truth or are you lying to cover up the truth?"

"Why would I hide the truth?"

"Because that's what you would do."

"I wouldn't lie. I don't lie if that's what you're trying to say." Shuichi said getting defensive.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that you hide your emotions toward other people. Especially those you really care about. Or even possibly love." He said hinting at something.

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't love anyone. Everyone at the studio is my friend. I don't have any feelings beyond that for them."

"Go beyond the studio."

"What? Just because I'm staying with Hiro for a while till things cool down at my house doesn't mean a thing."

"Not that either."

Shuichi looked at the water and thought. That's when it occurred to him what Yuki was getting at. "Are you trying to say that I have feelings for you?"

"Not trying. I am. You can't hide it Shuichi. I can see straight through you. You couldn't hide your feelings in a paper bag if you tried hard enough. Just admit it already and you'll feel better about everything."

"But I don't. I just met you and I can only see you at night, which leaves me no time to get to know you. So how am I supposed to have feelings for a person I don't even know?" he said trying to cover up the truth.

"Easy. I barely know you, but I know that what I feel toward you isn't friendship. I'm not afraid to admit what I feel. Why can't you?"

"Because… because…" Shuichi put his head down and looked away, "BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T OKAY!"

"It's alright. All you have to do is let time take its course and everything will fall in place. In due time."

"Are you sure."

"Trust me. It already fell in place for me; it should do the same for you. If not now, later. But don't rush it or anything. Don't force yourself to get on one track and you're not supposed to be on it."

"I guess you're right."

Yuki let go of Shuichi and walked away. "You go home and rest. You've had a hard day."

"I did?"

"Yea, at the studio. You spent the whole day recording, you need the sleep."

"You saw me?"

Yuki smiled a little and turned around. "Yes I did. And I have to say I'm proud. You did my song well. I thought you were going to ruin it, but you didn't."

Shuichi smiled and laughed a little, "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now go home and rest. You need it."

"Okay."

Shuichi turned around and walked back to Hiro's. He smiled the whole way there. When he got there, he saw that Hiro still wasn't back. He checked the messages to see if anyone had called. There was a message from his sister telling him to come back home and another from Sugaru wondering where Hiro and Shu were. He had something that he had to show them. Shuichi called Sugaru back to see what it was that he had to show them.

"You'll find out when you get here. Just tell Hiro to come over too okay."

"Alright."

He hung up the phone and dialed K's number. When K picked up the phone, he was almost breathless.

"Hello Mr. K. I'm sorry for bothering you, but is Hiro there?"

"Yes he is. Hold on."

When Hiro got on the phone, he sounded like he was in worse shape than K.

"Yea Shuichi, you better make this good."

"Sugaru just called a little while ago. He said that he wanted me and you to go over to Thoma's so he could show us something."

"Did he say what it was?"

"No. He just said that we'd find out when we get there. After that he hung up and I called you."

"Alright. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be over so we can go. I think I'm going to kill Sugaru later."

"Don't do that. Then we'll have to find another synth player for the band."

"It shouldn't be that hard."

"But to find someone that good. And also I don't think that Thoma would like that very much."

"You have a point. Well look. Just give me twenty minutes like I said and then I'll come and get you and we'll leave from there. Got it?"

"Okay."

Shuichi hung up the phone and plopped down on the sofa. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels to see what was on. He saw nothing that would interest him. He continued to flip through more when he found one of Bad Luck's concerts on. He was excited to see one of his own performances. He watched the whole concert before Hiro got in, which was two hours.

"Sorry I'm late, ready to go over to…" Hiro looked at Shu and laughed, "I guess Sug can wait till tomorrow. He'll understand if I told him you fell asleep."

He put a sheet over the little boy and went into his room to go to sleep. He laid down on the bed and smiled. He had the best time of his life over K's house. The last time him and K did anything like that was when they first got together. He was surprised that he was still able to walk after all that. He wasn't going to argue with the fact that he was in terrible pain, being as it was all worth it in the end.

In the living room, Shuichi was tossing and turning on the sofa. He was having the worst dreams possible. Suddenly, something caused him a big enough shock to wake him up. He shot up on the sofa and looked around. He looked at the clock above the television and saw that it was going on midnight. He shook his head and laid back down, going at another attempt to sleep. No more than five minutes later, he shot back up again.

"Why can't I sleep? Usually I'd be out cold by now, but now I can't even sleep?" Shuichi stood up and walked to the door, "Maybe if I go talk to Yuki I could fall asleep easier."

He walked out the door and went to the park. He stood by the water again and looked in. He didn't think that it was possible for him to look worse than he felt, but he did. He walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Yuki, if you're here, I need to talk to you. Could you please come out to talk?" Shuichi said looking around. He was hoping that he was there. "Yuki?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"I can't go to sleep and I need some help. I'm getting nightmares."

"About what?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I keep having them and I can't go to sleep. Can you please help me?"

"Of course I can." Yuki walked over and sat next to Shuichi, "So what do want to talk about?"

"Anything. I just need to get to sleep."

"Alright. Let's talk about the things you like. Your favorites. Does that sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Sing, and perform in front of people."

"Okay. What's your favorite song?"

"Anything that Sakuma-sama sings. He's the best. I really look up to him."

Yuki looked at Shuichi and smiled a little. "That gives us something else to talk about. Why do you look up to Mr. Sakuma so much?"

"Because, he's the greatest. He and his band have so many hits and they're so popular. Their band has sold more records and had more concerts than I can count. His band will be famous till the end of time."

"Do you think your band will get that good?"

"Maybe one day. If we practice enough, maybe we could. I mean, I couldn't see why not."

"Hm. Well that's good that you believe in your band. One day I hope to see you on the top of the charts and on every channel. Then I can smile and say that I got to talk to a famous pop star before he was famous."

"He, he. I guess that would be cool to say."

"Alright. So what do you do for fun?"

"I like to hang out here and just look at the sky. Especially at night. I also like to hang out with Hiro, he's cool. And I like to hang out with Mr. Sakuma. That's what I like to do best."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Yuki looked at Shu and saw that he was close to falling asleep. "Here, why don't you lay down? You can put your head on my lap if you want."

Shuichi was too tired to disagree with anything. He put his head on Yuki's lap and his legs up on the bench. He curled up into a little yellow and black ball and started to drift off to sleep. Yuki just continued to talk to him until he fell asleep. When he finally did, Yuki just looked and smiled.

"It's amazing. You can be completely serious and mature when you sing, but when you're out of the studio, or sleep, you are the most childish person the world could hope to see." He rubbed Shuichi's head and smiled more, "But I have to admit it's adorable."

He grabbed Shuichi in his arms and carried him. He walked him all the way to his house. When he got in, he walked Shuichi to his bed and laid him down. Yuki looked at the boy again and smiled. He walked over to a chair and sat down and ended up falling asleep. The next morning, Shuichi woke up and started to go about his day like he was at Hiro's. He walked into the kitchen, got a glass and some water, walked to the living room and sat down, and then walked to the shower. He took his shower and came out with Yuki's towel wrapped around his waist. He looked and Yuki huffing and puffing. Yuki just looked up at him with his arms crossed.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know where you live. So I couldn't take you home."

"Why didn't you tell me before I got in the shower?"

"Because I wanted to see how long till you realized yourself." Yuki stood up and walked over to the boy, "By the way, that's my towel." He said walking past him and snatching the towel from around his waist.

"GIMME THAT BACK!" Shuichi screamed putting his shirt in front of him.

"Just why should I give you back my towel?"

"BECAUSE I NEED IT!"

"Well that's just too bad. Now isn't it?"

"I need that!"

"You got clothes, put them on."

"But I need the towel till I get to the room."

"Better run."

"You're mean!"

"Not mean, I'm just telling the truth."

"Just gimme the towel."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need it so I'm not standing here naked."

"Well you don't have to stand then." Yuki walked back over to Shuichi and grabbed him around the waist; "How about you lay down."

Shuichi panicked and tried to pull back but couldn't. "What are you talking about. Let me go."

"Why? You know you want this. Why are you going to fight?"

"Because I don't want it."

Yuki just looked at him and then let go, "Your loss then." he said walking away.

"Can I get the towel now?"

"No."

"EVIL!"

"Not evil. Just dark, a dark vampire."

"I hate you!"

"Then get out of my house."

"But I'm naked."

"Sucks for you then."

Shuichi's hands dropped and he looked at Yuki. He growled at him. Shuichi wrapped his shirt around his waist and waddled into Yuki's room. As he was pulling his pants up, he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Then he felt kissing on his neck and shoulders. He stopped and spun around to see the vampire standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing."

"Trying to rape me."

"If that's what you're into."

"I'm not into rape and I'm not into guys either. So can you stop."

"I _can_ but I don't want to."

"Will you?"

"When I'm done I will."

"Just stop!"

"Give me one good reason to and I'll take it into consideration."

Shuichi stopped and thought. "Because if you don't stop, I'll kill you."

"And just how do you propose to do that may I ask?"

Shuichi looked for a minute, "I'll…I'll…."

"Just as I thought. You don't have a single idea. Look, before I take advantage of you, I'll be nice and give you another try. If you convince me enough to stop, then I will. If not, I'll follow through with what I was going to do."

"If you don't do anything to me… I'll make sure that all the credit for the song goes to you."

"I don't want to be in the spotlight."

"Then I'll give you a big present."

"Unless it's you I don't want it."

"I'll give you anything you want that's not dealing with me."

"I'm telling you now, there's nothing that I want more than you. Just give up."

"I'm not going to. I know that something will make you change your mind about doing anything with me."

Yuki looked at Shuichi and paused. He took a deep breath and then finally replied, "No."

"What do you mean no? There has to be something."

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"I'm still not giving you what you want." Shuichi said looking up to him.

Yuki grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them behind his back, holding them by the wrist with one hand, with the other, he grabbed the boy's face and pulled it up to his. "My dear Shuichi, I don't think you have much of a choice."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. You don't have a choice on if you're giving in to me or not. It's my decision. Not yours."

Next thing he knew, he was on the bed and had the vampire sitting on top of him. His hands were still behind his back, so he couldn't do anything. He started to squirm and move around to get free, but it wasn't working. Yuki looked at the boy and smiled.

"What are you smiling about? And stop!" Shuichi said still squirming.

"First off, I'm not stopping. And the reason why I'm smiling is because I like it when my prey fights back. It makes things more interesting. If you catch my drift." He smiled again, more devilishly, and licked his lips.

Shuichi didn't care what he meant by that last statement, but all he knew was that he didn't like what was happening. Yuki looked at the boy, who was now shivering from fear, and laughed lightly. He reached over on the bed and picked up the boy's shirt. He pulled Shuichi's arms above his head and tied them together with the shirt, then put them back behind the boy. Shuichi was panicking so badly that he couldn't move. He was paralyzed and the only thing he could really do was shiver. He was about to be raped by a person…creature… that he didn't even know. He didn't even want to guess what was in store for him.

"Like I said Shuichi-kun, you haven't' a choice in the matter. You see, I always get what I want. It may not be when I want it or how I wanted it, but I get it either way."

He leaned down and started to kiss the boy, forcing his tongue into Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi just laid there, bound and in shock, closing his eyes. He figured that if he closed his eyes tight enough, and wished himself away long enough, he would eventually disappear. No matter how hard he tried, no one would disappear, him or the vampire.

At this point, Yuki was making his way down the boy's torso, kissing every square inch of skin that was exposed. He sat up and took his own shirt off, showing every muscle. Shuichi couldn't help but notice. Every last muscle was defined. There were faint, almost nonexistent, lines that separated every last muscle that was on his stomach. This was making Shuichi think things out differently.

"Maybe getting raped by him won't be as bad as I'm making this out to be." He thought to himself, trying not to smile, "Maybe if I just pretend to fight, it might get better for me." then he thought again, "What am I thinking! I don't want him raping me. I don't want him on me let alone raping me! Who am I trying to kid?"

He looked back at the vampire, who was now working on taking off the boy's pants. After Yuki unzipped them, he started to pull them down. Something inside of Shuichi made him panic and he squeezed his legs together tightly, to prevent them from going any further.

Yuki looked up at Shuichi and laughed. "You think that's going to stop me from doing what I'm going to do? It's only going to make it a little harder because now I have an obstacle to work around, but I'm going to get it. Better yet." Yuki placed his hands on the boy's thighs and pulled his legs apart, then continued to pull his pants down, following suit with his boxers. "See, I found a solution to a problem you were trying to create."

He smiled and then leaned down, beginning to kiss the boy's torso, moving down slowly. When he finally got to his target, he grabbed onto it with one hand and started to play around with it. Shuichi was panicking even more. What Yuki was doing felt so good, but he didn't want to like it. After a short amount of time, Shu found himself responding to this torturous foreplay the way Yuki wanted him to. He felt a moan building up in his throat. He bit both of his lips so hard to keep it from coming out that he started to bleed. Yuki looked up and saw the blood and smiled. He moved back up and grabbed the boy's face, not removing his hand from his desired target, and kissed him, sucking the blood off his lips.

"Are you enjoying it this much?" he said smiling sarcastically.

Shuichi just shook his head frantically. Of course he was, but he wasn't telling him that. All he wanted was to get out of there and go to Hiro's house. Yuki just shrugged his shoulders and went on with what he was doing. Eventually, Yuki got tired of toying with his prey. He undid his own pants and boxers. He crawled onto the bed on his knees and lifted the boy's legs, making his knees touch his chest.

"Enough playing around. We're gonna get serious now."

"What?"

"You'll see doll. Just be patient."

Shortly after that was said, he dove in for the kill. He placed himself within the pink haired boy and began to move his hips. Shuichi tried his hardest to hold back the scream that was now beating up his throat to get out.

"Just scream already. I know you want to and you can't fight it much longer." He said still moving in and out of the boy.

"N…n…no…I won't."

"Look, you can barely talk without gasping for air. Just scream already. It'll make you feel better."

"N…no…"

Yuki just shrugged again and continued to move his hips. After a while, he came up with another idea. He sat back on his heels and placed Shuichi back on him. He started to bounce the terrified pop star up and down on his dick. Shuichi just continued to bite his lip, holding back piled up screams of delight and pain. Suddenly, Shu felt something that made him scream. Yuki had bit down into his neck while he wasn't paying attention.

"Y…Yuki…What the hell?"

"What? I bit you?"

"I know that…Why the hell'd you do it?"

"Because like I said before, I always get what I want."

He smiled and continued to bounce the poor boy up and down on him, only moving faster and harder now. After a couple of seconds, he started bouncing himself to make it harder for Shuichi to refuse screaming his name. About five minutes later, Shuichi felt himself about to climax. He was trying to hold it all back, but he couldn't. Next thing he knew, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the vampire's shoulder, biting his lip and moaning.

"Yu…YUKI! I give up! I'm done! YUKI STOP!" he cried.

"No way."

"W…Why not?"

"Because I'm getting too much enjoyment out of seeing you cry in pain."

"Who said it was pain I'm crying about?" he said looking back and smiling.

"Oh, so you do like it?"

"Liked it the whole time." when Shuichi smiled this time, Yuki noticed fangs starting to appear.

"You're changing."

"What?"

"You're getting fangs, you're changing into a vampire like me."

"What?"

"Yes. But don't worry, you'll still be like you were before. You won't have to change your life style."

"How do you figure that?"

"Let's talk about this later. Right now I have a little matter I have to attend to that's more important."

Shuichi smiled and turned his head back leaning it back on his shoulder. Just then, he pushed Yuki's hands off of his waist and pushed him down. He turned around and looked at Yuki for a split second before his head dropped down. Yuki closed his eyes and prepared for what was next.

Next thing both of them knew, Shuichi was sucking on Yuki like there was water in there. Everytime he came back up, Yuki would push his head down harder, to get more enjoyment out of it. After ten minutes of doing this, Yuki was about to climax. He arched his back and his hips bucked wildly. Shuichi was enjoying this just as much, as he was playing with himself as he did this. Two minutes later, the vampire exploded into cries and screams, shouting Shuichi's name like bloody murder.

When everything finally stopped, Shu crawled up the bed and up the vampire's body. He kissed him and then put his head on the older man's chest and fell asleep. Yuki followed suit, still breathing heavily.

When they finally woke up, they looked out the window to see that the moon was high in the sky shining bright. They got up and put their clothes on and Shuichi walked to the door.

"I better get home. Hiro must be worried sick about me."

"Alright. I'll see you another time."

"Okay." as he started to walk out, he stopped. "Wait, Yuki, what did you mean earlier when you said I didn't have to change my lifestyle, though I'm changing?"

"Look, feel your teeth. Do they feel sharp?" Shuichi felt his teeth and shook his head, "That's what I meant. You don't change unless you get the craving of blood or lust."

"What?"

"Unless your body says that you want blood…"

"I get that part. It's the lust thing I don't get."

"I mean this."

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and kissed him, sliding one hand up the back of his shirt and the other down the front of his pants, playing with him. After a little while, he stopped.

"Now touch your teeth."

Shuichi touched them and pricked his finger on a sharp fang, "OW!"

"That's what I mean." He grabbed Shu's hand and sucked the blood off his finger. "So you'll only change if you want blood, or if you're lusting for someone. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go home so Hiro doesn't come looking for me. Next time he comes to me trying to boss me around, he might go missing for a good long time."

"Don't kill him."

"Who said I'd kill him. Just make him disappear for a while."

"Yuki don't hurt my friend."

"Fine then, only because you told me not to. And I can't resist taking orders from you." He said smiling.

Shuichi felt his fangs starting to come back again, "Yuki! Stop!"

"Oh, sorry."

Shuichi waved to the vampire and left. When he made it home, Hiro was in the living room sitting on the couch panicking.

"Shuichi, where the hell were you all last night and today? I was worried! I thought you were hurt! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry. I was at Yuki's house. I fell asleep last night and he took me to his house since he didn't know where I lived."

"Who the hell is Yuki?"

"The vampire."

"The fuck? You trusted him to take you to his house by yourself."

"I was asleep. I didn't know until I woke up." Shuichi walked over to Hiro and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, "I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to make you scared." He said in a baby voice.

"Get the hell off of me! What did you do that made you stay out all day?"

"Well, we kind of…"

"WHAT THE…"

"I know. I'm sorry. He started to undress me and then he started doing things to me and I just…. And then we… and he… well…" Shuichi thought about what him and Yuki did so his fangs could come back for a short while. "See…"

"He bit you? You're a vampire?" Hiro panicked moving away from Shuichi.

"But it's okay! I can still live normally, I only get my fangs when I have a craving for blood or if I have a lust for someone."

"But you're still…"

"Hiro…"

Shuichi looked at Hiro and his eyes started to water. He looked at Shuichi and couldn't help but feel sorry for what he was doing. He pulled Shu off the floor and sat him on the couch next to where he was. He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it scared me to think that you were a vampire. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I still care about you. You're still my friend." He lifted Shuichi's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I'm really sorry."

Hiro's hand was still on Shuichi's face. They were both looking at each other and looking into the other's eyes. Just then Shuichi pushed Hiro's hand away and got up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go!" he blurted running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Shuichi, what's the matter?" Hiro said putting his ear to the door.

"Nothing. I just needed some time that's all."

"Shuichi, are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just leave me alone right now."

"Okay."

Hiro tiptoed back to the couch so Shuichi wouldn't know he was still out there. When he thought Hiro had left, he peeked his head out the door and then oozed out into the living room. When he got out there, Hiro grabbed him from behind and pulled him down to the floor on top of his lap. He held Shuichi in a bear hug until he talked.

"What's the matter? Why did you run off like that?"

"Nothing! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I'm fine! Let… Me… Go!"

"NO! Just tell me what made you run off like that and I'll let you go!"

"It was you okay! You made me run off like that!" Shuichi said letting his body fall limp.

"Me?"

"Yes you. The way you were touching my face, the way you looked at me, the way you spoke to me. I had to go."

"Why?"

Shuichi parted his lips enough to show the sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "Now do you understand why? And having me sit on you like this isn't helping a bit."

Hiro blushed and let Shuichi go. Shuichi slid over next to Hiro and sat on the floor. He looked over at the red head and sighed.

"I can't do anything anymore without people noticing that I enjoy it."

"But other people don't know what causes that. Other people don't know you have fangs."

"But I know. I'll run off and they'll ask why I ran away and then I'd end up having to tell them from being pressured to."

"But you don't have to. I can back you up."

"That's nice of you, but I can't hide it. It's not going to work for long."

Hiro looked at the little boy sitting next to him and grabbed his face again, this time on purpose. "Well, I think the fact that you get fangs when something excites you is pretty hot."

Shuichi heated up and blushed. Hiro was making everything worse, he was trying to calm down and Hiro just perked him right back up.

"You know, I wanna see your fangs more… I wanna," he put his face closer to the pink haired boy's, enough that even a strand of hair couldn't fit through, "I wanna experience them."

"H…Hiro…what are you…"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid with me Shu. I've known you since we were little. I can read you like a book. I know you want this. You don't have to hide it."

Shuichi just looked and panicked. What was he going to do?

**TBC…**

**A/N: that's the end of track one. track two is in progress. i hope you like it, please review. this is something i wrote when i got bored and because a friend of mine wanted me to write gravi fics. so i hope you like it. again please review. thanks for reading.**


	2. Track 2: Lust and Loathing

**A/N: so here is track 2. i know that all of you who read it wanted more so here it is. i just finished this about ten minutes before i posted. no lie. so i hope you like it. give reviews and feedback (because i love reviews). and just because i didnt say this before...i dont own gravitation...though i wish i did...:( going to cry well i hope you like it as much as you liked track 1.**

Hiro turned to Shuichi and put his hand next to the boy's waist. He turned and placed his body over top of his friend's. "It's only fair Shuichi. I mean, as far as I see it. You give it up to someone you met by chance and barely know, but you hold out from your dear friend who loves you and wanted you since he can remember."

"But…you're my friend… I can't do that with you."

"And why not?" Hiro sat on Shuichi's lap and started to rock back and forth lightly. "What is it about me that you don't like? Is it my hair?"

"No, I like your hair. It's pretty and shiny."

"Is it my style?"

"No, I like your style. It's different." Shuichi was trying to ignore the red head grinding on him at this point.

"Is it… my looks?"

"N…no… I mean… you're cute… I mean handsome… I mean…" Shuichi felt his cheeks turning red and heating up.

"What is it about me that you don't like?"

"There's nothing that I don't like about you."

"Then why can't you just do something with me? We've known each other long enough and well enough that we can write books about the other. Why won't you do anything with me?"

"Because I just can't! I'm your friend! I care about our friendship too much to do something to mess it up."

"Cut the crap Shindou! You know as well as I do that if we did do anything, it would only make what we have stronger."

"But…"

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He was so lost and so confused. One minute Hiro was yelling at him for doing something with Yuki and the next, he was being yelled at for not doing something with him. He was so torn. Inside, he knew that he wanted to do this. He was friends with Hiro since grade school and ever since their freshman year together, that's all he dreamt about, but now it just seemed so wrong.

Finally Shu got the strength to push the red head off of him. He got up and ran into Hiro's room, locking the door behind him. Hiro stood up and ran to the bedroom looking for the little pink haired boy. He went to the door and started to pound on it, demanding Shuichi come out.

"NO! I'm not coming out! You're going to make me do something with you and I refuse to!"

"Fine then Shu, I'm sorry. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I just got jealous. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Move the hell away from the door."

"Fine." Hiro moved away from the door and walked back into the living room. "I'm in the living room. Come out now, please?"

"Fine. But don't try and do anything or else I'm leaving and I'm running far away!"

"I won't. Just come out."

Finally Shuichi oozed back into the living room. As soon as he came out, the doorbell rang. Hiro walked to the door to answer it and saw Suguru. Shuichi saw him and ran back to Hiro's room, locking the door yet again.

"Hey Hiro. Um…what's wrong with Shuichi? Why did he run into your room when he saw me?" Suguru said peeking in the door.

"Come in. He's just having personal problems at the moment. He needs some time to settle things with himself." Suguru came in and he closed the door, "What brought you here?"

"Oh, I was just coming over to see if Shuichi was home yet. I heard that he disappeared and you were worried. Apparently he is here, but doesn't want to associate with anyone."

"Yea. I'm still worried about him though."

"Why?"

Hiro looked at his bedroom door and then down at the floor, "Just some things I have on my mind that's bothering him." He walked over to the couch and sat down, Suguru sat next to him, "You know, I just don't know what to do with him sometimes. Especially when he's like this. I get worried. I hate to see him like this. You know?"

"Yea. I understand what you mean. I can't stand when he's like this either. The whole band suffers when he gets this way."

Shuichi sat with his back to the door listening to everything. He hated the fact that this was having a worse effect on his friends then on himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on them. He closed his eyes and began to cry. This wasn't turning out to be the best thing for him.

About three hours later, he opened his eyes. He looked up at the clock and saw that he was sitting there, asleep, since he got in there. He put his ear to the door and listened carefully to make sure Suguru wasn't there anymore before he came out. When he didn't hear anyone, he stood up and opened the door and saw Hiro fall backward on the floor.

"Oh, hey, I wondered when you were coming out of there." Hiro said looking up at him.

"Why were you there?"

"Can't I just see how my best friend is? I was letting you know that Suguru left about two hours ago, but when I didn't get a response, I just sat there until you either came out of there, or I had to break down the door."

"So you were there for two hours?" Shuichi said looking at him pathetically.

"Yep. Just about."

Shu just shook his head and started to walk over him, going to the kitchen. "Hey Shu! Can I get a hand here? Shu? HEY!"

Shuichi just walked past him and laughed. "Pick yourself up."

"Well if you're just the nicest friend."

"I know. Everyone wants a friend like me."

Hiro sat up and looked at Shuichi, "I hope you burn whatever you're going to cook."

"Who said I was cooking?"

"I hate you."

Shuichi turned around and hung onto the doorway and blew Hiro a kiss, winking at him. When he went into the kitchen, he looked around for something to eat. He searched the cabinets and the fridge and found nothing. He walked back to the doorway and leaned against it.

"Hey, this is pathetic, how can a pop star have no money and no food?"

"You know what's pathetic? You. If you pulled your weight we might have something to eat."

"Hey, I brought food last month!"

"And ate it all!"

"I was hungry." Shu looked down and pouted, rubbing his stomach.

"Remind me why I agreed to let you stay with me?"

"Because you're the nicest friend in the world and you hate to see me upset."

"Okay. The nicest friend in the world part, I like and is true. The other part about me hating to see you upset… I beg to differ."

The boy stomped his foot and pouted more, "Hiro! You're a big meanie! A big meanie face! That's what you are!"

"And I'm glad you feel that way."

Shuichi just stomped over to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Hiro said running over and grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to a place."

"What place?"

"A place that has food."

"Are you going to Yuki's per chance?"

"No. I'm going somewhere else."

"And where will that be?"

"I'm not telling you. Why would I tell you something like that?"

"Because I'm the nicest friend in the world and I hate to see you upset."

"Not working."

"Um…because you love me?" he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and hugged him.

"Um…no."

"What? You don't?"

"Um…not necessarily so."

"Then leave. Get out of my house. Go back home. You're not welcome here. And don't ask to even spend the night here."

"No! I was just kidding!" Shu spun around and tried to hug Hiro, but he dodged it, causing Shu to fall face first on the floor.

"No. Go back home. You don't love me, I don't care enough to let you stay."

"Hiiiiiiirrrrrooooooo!" Shuichi inched his way across the floor to try and grab Hiro's ankles, but was dodged every time.

"Nope. Not working. You're just using me to have a place to stay."

"But…but…but…"

"Nope."

Hiro turned around and walked into his room, a slithering Shuichi followed. When the red head went into his room, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Shuichi saw him and climbed on top of him, hugging the life out of him. Hiro kept his eyes closed and smiled to himself. In just a minute, he'd have Shu exactly where he wanted him.

"Hiiiiroooooo! I'm sorry! I do care about you!"

"Not the same. You said you didn't love me and there's nothing that you could say to change that."

"But…"

"Nope. You already said it so you can't take it back either."

"But…"

Hiro just rolled over on his side causing Shu, who was clinging to him now more so than before, to roll with him. The pink haired boy grabbed onto his friend tighter and held on to him, refusing to let go anytime soon.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want to leave! I wanna stay here with you!"

"But you have somewhere you can go. You can stay with Yuki can't you?"

"But I don't wanna stay with him! I wanna stay here with you!"

Shuichi was bawling at this point. Hiro couldn't stand to torture him anymore.

"I'll do anything to prove that I love you! So long as I can stay here!"

"Anything?" Hiro said arching his eyebrow.

"ANYTHING!"

"Then get ready to prove your love to me."

Hiro rolled over so that he was lying on top of the boy. He smiled devilishly and laughed a little. Shuichi saw this look and panicked. He thought that Hiro said he wouldn't do anything like this, he said that he wouldn't try to do anything like this to him. Why was he doing it now?

"Hiro. You said you wouldn't try to get me to do anything."

"But you said you would _do _anything."

"But I didn't mean this!"

"But you didn't say not this."

"But I thought you would know."

"I knew that you would do anything to stay here."

"But not this."

"Then you don't want to stay."

"But…" Shuichi had given up.

"Point one for the home team."

"I hate you Hiro."

"Not enough to leave out of here right now."

"Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me."

Hiro had won yet again and Shu was getting very tired of this. At this point, he just laid there. He figured that since he said anything, he'd might as well go by his word and do anything. For all he knew, Hiro might be worth putting effort into. If K stayed with him for as long as he did, there had to be some reason behind it other than his looks. Shu was willing to give it a shot. And if it was all that bad, he would just think about what he did with Yuki that morning, that was sure to make him do what he needed to make Hiro happy.

Hiro leaned over his best friend and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I know it doesn't matter if I am or not." Shuichi said looking the other way.

"You catch on quick don't you?"

Shuichi just sighed. The red head took it as a yes and moved on with his plan. Hiro leaned in more and began to kiss the boy. Shu just wanted this whole experience over with, so whatever Hiro did, he did back with force. Something to get Hiro off of him sooner. That plan backfired. Unexpectedly, Hiro enjoyed it. He began to take off his jacket and then started to take off Shuichi's when the boy jumped.

"What? Why don't you want me to do this?"

"Because. I just don't. It's not right. We're friends and that's all."

"We can still be friends, but we would be friends who did something. See, nothing changes." Hiro said starting to unbutton his shirt. He was hell-bent on getting what he wanted from his friend.

"No. It does change! We would have did something and it will change everything. We won't look at each other the same way again. Trust me on this one Hiro."

"Nothing's going to change."

"What if K finds out? What if he's to walk in and see this? Then what?"

"He won't walk in. When I left him, he said he was going to go to sleep. He won't be over."

"When has he been known to follow through with what he says?"

Hiro looked. Shuichi had a point. "Oh well. And he said this to me and he keeps his word with me."

"I still don't want to Hiro. This is a bad…"

Hiro just leaned in again and kissed him. When he finished, he looked at the pink haired pop star under him and laughed. He pulled Shuichi's shirt off of him, while he was still stunned, and began to kiss his body. Shuichi was paralyzed and didn't know what to do. Next thing anyone knew, someone barged in the door. It was K.

"What the hell is going on here? What the hell are you doing with Hiro, Shindou!" K screamed pointing a gun at the boy.

"AH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM IDOING? IT'S NOT ME THAT'S DOING ANYTHING! IT'S HIRO!"

"That's just what you want me to believe. I know what you're doing and you're trying to seduce Hiro so that he'll break up with me and be with you. Well tough luck!" K was about to pull the trigger when Hiro jumped in front of him and hugged him.

"STOP! Don't shoot. He wasn't doing anything. He was actually trying to stop me but I wouldn't listen. He warned me of what could happen if you came in on this and I still didn't listen. I'm sorry K."

K put his gun back in the holster and pushed Hiro off of him. He turned around and started to walk toward the door, that he had kicked out of the wall, when he stopped.

"Wow Hiro, I gave you a second chance and this is what you do? What happened to what you were saying before, about me being your only love, and that nothing would be put before me?"

"It's all true. I mean it. It's just that…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. You betrayed me and that's all I know. From here on out, we're separated."

K walked out what remained of the door and didn't look back. Hiro looked at his love walk away and fell to the floor, crying. He couldn't believe what just happened. The same day he got back together with K, they broke up again. All because he wanted Shuichi and he _had _to get him. Shuichi put his shirt back on and walked over to Hiro. He sat down next to his friend and hugged him.

"It's gonna be alright. All you have to do is give it about a week and he'll cool off, then you can apologize to him."

"It's not that simple Shuichi. He won't be fine in a week. Not even a year will give him enough time to cool from that. He trusted me. He loved me. He gave me his word that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I gave him mine. Now I did this and he's hurt. I never seen him this hurt before." Hiro grabbed onto Shuichi and hugged him tight, crying more, "He'll never forgive me. He won't even look at me."

"Don't say that. I'm sure that if you just give him some time to breath and then talk to him, he'll forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes and does things they regret. I'm sure even Mr. K did too. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Is that before or after he puts a bullet in my head?"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him tomorrow at the studio. I'll see if he'll forgive you and take you back."

"Don't even waste your time. I'm not worth it."

Hiro was seriously depressed, something that Shuichi hadn't seen before. He wanted to cheer his friend up but he didn't know how. The only thing that would cheer him up now was if K was with him, but since they just broke up, that wasn't going to happen too soon. Shuichi picked Hiro's face up and wiped the tears away that were streaming down his cheeks.

"Look, why don't you go to sleep? It's going on two in the morning. Also, you'll be a little bit happier when you wake up." Shuichi stood up helping Hiro to his feet as well, "Besides that, Thoma wants us at NG early."

"How early is that?"

"In five hours early."

Hiro leaned his head back and sighed heavily, "It's already a long day and we didn't even start recording yet."

Shuichi just laughed a little and walked Hiro to his room. After he was in his bed and asleep, Shu walked to the closet and grabbed some sheets and a pillow to sleep on the couch. He didn't go to sleep right away. He stayed up and thought about what happened between Hiro and K just a few short minutes ago. He never seen K get so upset before, though he didn't show any emotion, Shu knew he was hurt.

"I have to talk to him for Hiro. He's my best friend and I can't stand to see him this hurt. It makes me upset."

Shuichi closed his eyes and thought about how he was going to approach K about everything. The last thing Shu wanted was K to get mad and use the biggest magnum he has to blow his head off.

"Okay, let's see. I could start it off like a normal conversation." He ran it past himself in his head, "Hiya Mr. K! So did you sleep well last night?" that ended in a gunshot to the head. "So Mr. K, about Hiro…" another gunshot.

Shuichi just sighed and was about to give up, that's when a thought occurred to him. Ryuichi!

Later that morning, around six, Hiro and Shuichi were up. Both of them were dragging around the house from the lethal lack of sleep. Hiro went in the bathroom and closed the door to take his shower. Shuichi walked to the kitchen, put a pot of water on the stove for tea, got his favorite mug and sat it on the counter and then dragged himself to the bathroom to take his shower. When he went in, he was too tired to even notice that the shower was already on. He got undressed and moved the shower curtain to get in.

Without looking, he grabbed his towel and started to reach for the shower gel when Hiro passed it to him.

"Thanks." He said not realizing that Hiro was in there still.

He poured a little on his towel and passed it back to Hiro. He started to wash when it finally kicked in that he wasn't alone. He turned and looked, not wanting to see what he knew was behind him, and saw Hiro standing there washing his hair. He shrugged hit off and turned back to finish washing himself. Suddenly his conscience kicked in.

"What the hell? Are you that stupid? Did you not see Hiro standing there?" his conscience screamed.

"No." he said to himself.

"Well take a better look dumb ass!"

Shuichi listened to his conscience and turned around to look Hiro in the eyes, well figuratively speaking anyway. They stared at each other for a minute and then it hit them. Shuichi jumped out, tripping over the edge of the tub and falling on his face before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself. Hiro panicked and wrapped the shower curtain around his waist.

"Shuichi? What the hell were you doing in here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I came in here to take my shower!" Hiro screamed wiping soap out of his face.

"Same here!"

"Well I was here first!"

"No. I definitely was! Look, we'll rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets to finish taking their shower and the other has to wait." Shu said holding his fist up.

"I have an idea! This might be crazy and hard to follow, but listen carefully. How about, since I'm already in here and you jumped out, I JUST FINISH WHAT I WAS DOING!" Hiro screamed closing the curtain.

"No fair!"

"Yes it is. I was in here first and I still am so that means I finish first. Also the fact that I have shampoo burning me blind will also play into the fact that I'M NOT GETTING OUT!"

"Well I'm technically a guest in your house so I should go first."

"You were a guest for the first week! It's been damn near a year since you been here. I think you well surpassed guess status."

"No I didn't because I don't live here."

"You practically do! You moved your stuff in here before you even asked to stay with me!"

"Because I knew you would let me!"

"Well now you can wait for a change of pace! And I'll tell you what. I might be finished in about ten minutes if you GET OUT AND LET ME FINISH!"

Shuichi stuck his tongue out and stormed out, walking into the kitchen. He turned off the water that had boiled and poured a cup of tea. He sat at the table, still dripping, and cursed in his head. He was mad that Hiro didn't let him get in there first. After a few minutes, Hiro was finally out and Shuichi ran in, sticking his tongue out before he finally went into the bathroom.

After they finally took their showers, they got dressed, got their things, and by seven o'clock, they were leaving to NG Studios to put in another day of recording and listening to Mr. Sakano complain about deadlines not being met and everything going wrong. When they made it to the studio, they were surprised to see that everyone but Thoma, Suguru, and K was there. Ryuichi ran over to Shuichi and Hiro and gave them both a hug.

"HEY! Mr. Sakano and Ryuichi are here to listen to you guys record!"

"Alright. But you mind telling us why everyone else isn't here?" Hiro asked looking around the room before finally taking a seat at the table.

"Ryuichi doesn't know, but maybe Mr. Bear knows! I'll ask him." He put the bear's ear to his face and started to whisper. Then he moved the bear's mouth to his ear and nodded. "Ha, ha!"

"What is it?" Shuichi asked getting excited to hear the answer.

"Kumagoro says that he wants you to hear for yourself."

"Okay. So tell us."

"No. He wants it to be a secret to just you. So come here."

Shuichi walked over to Ryuichi and the bear.

"Closer."

He moved his head closer.

"Closer."

Shuichi moved in until he was about four inches away from the bear when Ryuichi attacked.

"KUMA BEAM ATTACK!"

He threw the bear at Shuichi and ran out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Shuichi chased him with Kumagoro in his hand screaming.

"COME HERE RYU! I JUST WANNA PLAY! KUMAGORO WANTS TO TELL YOU A SECRET! COME HERE!"

Ryuichi just ran down the hall laughing, "NOPE! GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME!"

Their chase came to an end sooner than expected when Ryu crashed into K and Shu followed suit. They both stood there and looked at the man who looked even more angry than usually. They both took five steps back and moved out of his way.

"What's wrong Mr. K?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing. Just get back in the room."

"There has to be something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. Trust me."

As he was about to ask again, Thoma stepped up and put his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"I wouldn't try that again. There's no telling what he'll do. Just believe him when he says he's alright. We can't afford to lose our energy." He said smiling.

Ryuichi nodded and was about to go back to the studio when Shuichi stopped him.

"Actually Ryuichi, there's something I need you to do for me. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can!"

"Alright. Here's what I need you to do!"

**TBC…**

**A/N: dun dun dun! another cliff to hang off of. well i'm going to start track three asap. so far i dont really know how long this will be...so it's gonna end when it does...but i think it might be five chapters (just to let you know). so let me know what you want to see more of and i can try and work it into the story if i can...i have a creative flow going on...(guess i'm like Yuki now. haha.) well let me stop ranting. and if u want to see something written, let me know and i'll write it...hehe... JA NE! **


	3. Track 3: Undercover Realities

Track 3: Undercover Realities

Shuichi finished whispering everything to Ryu and the man just nodded.

"Understand?"

"Got it! You can count on me!" Ryu said holding up Kumagoro.

"About that." Shuichi snatched the bear from his grip and put it in his bag, "We're gonna need you to be serious, so that means no Kumagoro."

"He can't breath."

Shuichi opened his bag and put the bear's head on the edge of it. "There, now he can breath. He'll stay with me till your mission's complete okay."

"Alright, but take good care of him."

"I will don't worry. Now go and remember, don't mention me in any of that."

"Okay. But one more thing."

"Yes."

Ryuichi became serious and held out his hand, "What's in it for me. You know my services come with a sacrifice. Are you willing to give it?"

Shuichi sighed heavily, "How much is it costing me this time?"

"Well since you're such a big fan and all, I'll give you a discount. Let's say… twenty thousand yen?"

"WHAT! Are you serious? I don't even have that much. I have to go shopping when I get out of here."

"Have fun doing this all by yourself." Ryuichi said walking away slowly.

"FINE!" Shuichi reached in his pocket and pulled out a ball of money. He searched through and found the twenty thousand yen and handed it to Ryuichi. "You better make this worth my money!"

"I will!" Ryuichi said holding the money in the air and looking at it.

"Now you remember what you gotta do right?"

"Yep! I gotta get K to talk and tell me what's wrong and then get him to talk to Hiro and get back together with him. I got it."

"Just be serious when you do it."

"Sure, sure. Don't worry." Ryuichi turned and gave the pink haired boy a thumbs up. "I'm a pro at stuff like this. I'm the one who got them together in the first place."

"Really?"

Ryuichi smiled and walked off, waving the twenty thousand yen behind him. Shuichi just sighed. He better not have been wasting good money on this. He went back into the office and sat at the table next to Hiro. When he came in, Thoma had been talking about the band's next performance.

"Okay. I have some good news for you today. I talked to one of the most famous music stations and they have agreed to let you play on their station for a charity concert they're having."

"Really!" Suguru shouted practically jumping out of his skin.

"Yes. And you will be on in a week. You have a half-hour of the show to yourselves, so pick a good list of songs to play. And if you could, get your new song ready to play. It would be good for the album release to have a new song from the album played live."

"AWESOME! WE'RE GONNA BE ON A REAL LIFE TELEVISION STATION THAT EVERYONE LISTENS TO!" Shuichi cheered jumping on top of the table, "AND WE HAVE A HALF-HOUR TO OURSELVES! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"SAME HERE!" Suguru had joined him on the table at this point.

Hiro was just sitting in the chair with his arms crossed, looking at his band mates on the table dancing around. Thoma realized that he wasn't jumping around with them like usual.

"Mr. Nakano, are you not happy about this?"

"Oh no, I'm happy. Just I don't feel like getting on the table and breaking my neck when it falls through."

Shuichi and Suguru stopped mid-dance and hopped off the table to finish. Hiro just chuckled and then stood up, walking out of the office.

"I'm going for a walk. Shu has my number when we start recording."

Thoma just nodded. He figured that something was bothering him, probably the same thing that was bothering K. Shortly after Hiro left, Ryuichi ran out after him.

"I'll be back. I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Just be careful yourself Ryuichi. We don't want to make a hospital trip today."

"I won't break anything."

Ryuichi ran out of the office and down the stairs to beat the elevator that Hiro was in. When he made it down there, he stood by the entrance of NG and tried to catch his breath, so it didn't look like he made _such _an effort to make it down there. When he saw Hiro coming through the windows, he started to walk a little bit, making things, hopefully, look less suspicious. Hiro saw Ryuichi and jogged a little to catch up to him.

"Hey! Ryuichi! Wait up!"

Ryuichi turned around and looked surprised to see Hiro. "Hey."

"Hey what's up? Um… I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure what is it?" Hiro was making his job so much easier, and he liked easy.

"Well, you know K better than anyone else, I mean he was your manager when you were with Nittle Grasper. Could you possibly tell me anything that I could do to get on his good side?"

"Sure. Well first, we have to start with the problem. What is it that got you on his bad side to begin with?"

"Well, it's something that happened last night. Something with me and Shuichi."

"Okay. That's a start. What happened?"

"Well, I was trying to…well… get Shuichi to sleep with me and he wouldn't, well while I was pretty much raping him, K walks in. Well it's more like he broke in. He caught me on Shuichi and thought that he was seducing me so that I'd break up with him. I told him that Shuichi wasn't doing anything, that it was all me and that I was sorry and he got pissed at me. Ever since then, he doesn't even look at me."

"So basically you lost his trust and his love."

"If you put it that way." Hiro said putting his head down, feeling worse about himself.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Well the only way I can think of you getting back on his good side and regaining his trust is to show him that you can be trusted. Do something that shows your loyalty and trust me, he will come back to you. After you get his trust, his love will follow."

"Really? I mean, I know that I can do that, but how?"

"Well, think of something that he trusted you with before and work from there. I'm sure you'll come up with something. Believe me, it's not that hard to get K to like you again." Ryuichi looked at the sky and smiled. "You wanna know something he said about you before?"

"Sure."

"Well, when he first had his eye on you, he told me that he knew that he would love you for life, whether he got you or not. He said that it wasn't only your beauty or talent that caught his eye, but your personality. He loved you for that reason." Ryuichi looked at Hiro and smiled, "He told me that even before you two got together, that no matter what you did to him or anyone else, he would still love you. He said that he would never say he hated you no matter how angry he was at you. And I believe that. You wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"Because K is a man of his word. He might not do something he says he's going to do, but if he makes a promise to himself or anyone, he keeps it. What I'm trying to say is don't think that K doesn't love you anymore. He'll love you to his grave. He cares about you more than his own life, and when someone cares about a person that much, everything nice said about that person is truthful and from the heart." Ryuichi smiled at Hiro and Hiro smiled back.

"I guess you're right. I mean, he always did tell me that no matter what I did to hurt him, he would always love me. I didn't think he meant it, since people say it like they're saying thanks, but I guess you're right. Thanks Ryuichi."

"Anytime you need my help."

Just then, Hiro's phone began to ring. He flipped it open and saw Shuichi's name.

"Hey."

"Hiro, time to come back. We're starting to record."

"Alright."

Hiro hung up and turned around. "Alright Ryu, we gotta go back."

"Alright."

As they were walking back to the studio, they continued talking about how Hiro could get back on K's good side. When they finally made it to the studio, no one was in the conference room. The only one there was K. Hiro just looked at him and then back at the floor. K didn't even make eye contact. Ryuichi couldn't stand the silence so he had to ask where everyone was.

"Shuichi and Suguru are in the recording room getting ready to practice. As for Thoma and Sakano, they're in his office talking about next week's gig."

"Okay. Well I think I'm gonna go watch Shuichi and Suguru practice. If you want me I'm in the recording room." Ryu said waving and walking away.

Hiro was about to head to the recording room when K grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"To the recording room with the rest of the band. Why?" in his head, he was hoping K's next move wasn't to his holster.

"Because I want to talk to you."

"But I have to practice. The band's waiting for me."

"And they can wait longer. What I have to tell you is more important than anything your band wants you to do."

Hiro moved back so that he wasn't being pulled. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about last night. What I saw." Hiro's body jolted from the sound of the words. "What you did last night was a sword in my heart. I still can't forgive you for what you did, you gave me your word that you wouldn't do anything like that and you went back on it. That took my trust in you to a new low. And that took you to a new low. Now, I'm not saying that I hate you or anything, because I'll still love you like I always have." He let Hiro go and started to walk away. "But don't take that as me forgiving you. It'll take a lot more time for me to forgive you over that."

Hiro stood in awe and then finally gained the strength to move. He ran up to K and grabbed him, hugging him tight.

"K, I know that this won't make you forgive me either, but I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart and I can't even forgive myself for doing that. I know that you're hurt and no amount of sorry will make you feel better."

"Then why are you trying to apologize?"

"I'm… I'm not apologizing exactly. I'm just admitting my wrongs. I want things to be like they were before. How they were when we first got together. It was fun then, it was the first time I've ever seen you smile and mean it. I want those times back and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show you that I love you and I want you back." He let go of K and stood looking at the ground, "If you could find it in your heart to take me back, that would be the greatest thing in the world. But if you don't, I could clearly understand why. What I did was beyond betrayal. And I can't even forgive myself for it. So if you don't forgive me, I'll understand why."

K just stood and listened to Hiro's confession, seeming to not be effected by his words. He smiled a little and laughed, continuing on his way. Hiro didn't know what that meant, but he was going to find out. No matter what it took.

When Hiro finally went into the recording room, the band started to practice. They pulled an all-nighter practicing for their up coming gig. They were going to be perfect, even if it meant becoming perfect without sleep. As they were practicing, Ryuichi was sitting in the back watching them. He realized that everyone but Hiro was on top of their game. When they came out of the booth, Ryu walked up to him and asked what was wrong. Hiro just shook his head and said nothing, then left to go home.

Shuichi was walking with Hiro until he got to the park entrance.

"Hiro, I'm going to leave you to go home on your own okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I just have to stop at the park. It's becoming a little ritual now." He said smiling a little.

Hiro smiled back, "Well don't stay out all night again, and if you're going to Yuki's again, just call me up and I'll drop your clothes off at the park so you can still go to the studio."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm going over his house tonight. But I'm not completely throwing away the possibility."

With that, they went their separate ways. Shuichi went into the park and strolled to the small pond, which recently became his meeting spot with Yuki, and just looked at the sky. The stars had covered it more so than usual tonight. That meant that it would be nice tomorrow and K expected them to start early and end late. He stood at the pond and skipped a couple of rocks thinking about Hiro and K. He didn't know if they were going to get back together or if they were just going to stay friends. All he knew was that by next week, Hiro better be able to play and put his heart in it again.

About two hours later, Shuichi was about to leave since Yuki didn't show up. Just as he turned to leave, he was grabbed around the waist and pulled back.

"Man you're impatient. We're gonna have to work on that."

"Hey. You took too long, so I was leaving."

"Like I said. You're impatient." Yuki spun the boy around and smiled at him. "So what do you have planned for us now? It's going to be kind of hard to follow up our last 'get together'."

"I don't even know really. I was hoping that you had something in mind."

"Well, let's see. What could we do out here at this time?" Yuki looked around and saw how almost every light in the city was off, "Not like there's much we can do now. How about we just go back to my house and see from there. You know, just wing it."

"Uh…winging it isn't gonna be good. I mean not that there's anything wrong with it, but you know…"

"Then what are we going to do? If you have nothing in mind then I'll go back home."

"Well… I don't know what to do." Shuichi said scratching his head.

"In that case, I'm going home. You know where to go if you want me." he said turning to leave.

"WAIT!" the boy lunged and wrapped his arms around the vampire. "Okay. I have an idea."

"And what would it be?"

"We can go for a walk on the beach. Just you and me. No one should be there now. I think no one should be there. But it'll be romantic. Like our first official date."

"So are you trying to say that we're dating?"

"Well…not exactly."

"But you just said 'like our first official date'."

"Yea, but not a _date _date you know. Just a friend date." Shuichi said blushing and still holding on to the man.

Yuki peeled the boy off of him and turned around, holding his face. "You really need to learn how to lie better, you know that."

"Lie better? Lie about what?"

"Never mind." He let go and started to walk.

"YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Shu screamed running after him.

"The beach. After all you did suggest we take a walk there and be romantic."

Shuichi smiled and ran up to Yuki, grabbing his arm and hanging off of it. Yuki just smirked at the boy and started to swing his arm playfully. When they finally made it to the beach, they saw that they had it all to themselves.

"So, do you want to take a walk around or just sit first?" Yuki asked the boy.

"It's up to you."

"Ugh! You make things so difficult sometimes you know that?" he said rubbing the boy's head. "Fine then, let's just continue to walk since we walked all the way here."

"That makes no sense." Shuichi said thinking about what was just said.

"Of course it does. Since we walked all this way, don't you still have the urge to walk some more?"

"Um… not really."

"You're a mess you know that. I would call you an enigma but you're not that. You're just a mess."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of compliment or something?"

"No, it's not actually. It's supposed to be an insult. So I just hope you took it that way." Yuki said walking down the beach with his hands in his pockets.

"I hate you!"

"Then why do you insist on being around me?"

Yuki got him there. He couldn't make up a reason for that. He just strolled silently behind the blond who was now more than ten feet ahead of him.

"Silent are we? Did I catch you on something?" Yuki said looking behind him smiling evilly.

"So, how about your life?" Shu said desperate to change the subject.

"What?"

"How about your life? What's your life like?" the boy asked looking down as he kicked the sand.

"Well, it's a life for the most part. Not much I can say about it."

"Tell me about your past. Your childhood."

"Are you some kind of psychologist that you want to know this or something?"

"If you want to think of me in that way, then sure. Other than that I just want to know more about you." Shuichi looked up and smiled timidly, "Since when have you heard about two people who are dating and know nothing about each other."

"So we are dating?"

"I thought you would have guessed that by now. But I can't say that we are because we still know nothing about the other."

"Well in that case, I will tell you some things about me, but don't think that means I'm giving you the full play by play of my life." Yuki said looking back at the boy.

"Then the same goes for me too."

They both sat in the sand and looked at the sky. The moon was full and looked like it was going to fall out of the sky and into the water. It was the only thing that lit the beach now, and it set a romantic lighting on the whole situation. Shuichi was listening to Yuki talk a little about his past as he picked up shells and skipped them across the water; keeping the ones he thought would make a pretty necklace.

Yuki talked about his life, as he adored the pink haired person sitting next to him. How could he have been so lucky to find him of all people? He couldn't imagine anyone he wanted to be with more now than Shuichi. After he finished telling Shuichi what he thought was important about his past; he waited for the boy to tell him something.

"Well, are you going to tell me about your past now or what?"

"Well, I don't know. There's nothing really important about my past. I mean, there's nothing that can really be said except the fact that I was a child back then."

"Well there has to be something that you can tell me other than you were a child."

"Well, I live with my friend Hiro. He's been my friend since grade school. And I kind of really don't want to leave his house. I feel safer there than at home."

"And why is that?"

Shuichi paused for a minute. He thought about telling Yuki why he didn't like going home, but then he decided it was best not to. "No real reason, I just do."

Yuki just nodded, he didn't believe that for a second. "So what else about yourself can you tell me?"

"Well, I sing in a band called Bad Luck. Me and Hiro started it and then a new kid came in named Fujisaki Suguru. He's cool now, I mean now that I don't want to kill him for coming in and changing my music up. We're world famous, even people in America know us. And my inspiration for my stage presence and the way I sing is my idol, Mr. Sakuma Ryuichi."

"I remember you telling me about him before. So is he really this great?"

"IS HE? Of course he is! He's only the best! I only wish that my band can be as famous as his one day. And I wanna be just like him one day. Someone all the guys wanna be and all the girls wanna be with."

"Funny, you don't strike me as the type of person that would want to be with girls." Yuki said playfully.

"Shut up!" Shu said throwing a shell at him.

"So besides having girl fans, that you will never return feelings for because you're gay, adoring you. What else do you want your band to accomplish?"

"Let's get this one thing straight…I'M NOT GAY!"

"Sure cup cake."

"AH!" Shuichi threw more shells at him. "Back on the subject at hand. The other thing that I want my band to accomplish, is to become so famous that even after our band grows old and stops writing music, we'll still have fans."

"Most of them girls whom which you won't return their feelings because you're…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Shuichi said getting another handful of shells ready to be launched.

"Gay." Yuki said getting up and running.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT! GET BACK HERE! STAY STILL DAMMIT! GET OVER HERE!"

Yuki stopped in his tracks and waited for the boy to get close enough. "Fine then. I'm going to stand right here and I bet you'll still miss."

"No I won't."

"Prove it to me then."

As soon as Shuichi threw the shells, Yuki disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA STAY THERE!"

"I didn't say how long though now did I?" he said reappearing behind the boy.

"Fine then, you can do that, but now I have you." Shuichi spun around and was prepared to hit the older man, but as soon as he did, Yuki had disappeared again. "I'M STARTING TO GET PRETTY PISSED OFF WITH YOUR DISAPPEARING ACT!"

"Good then my job is almost done." This time when he reappeared, he was standing on top of the water with his arms crossed.

Shuichi just looked in amazement. How could he do that? It was impossible for people to stand on water. You have to be God to do something like that. Shuichi quickly wiped the look of shock off his face and changed his attitude.

"What are you now? Some type of magician?"

"If you want to call me that, then sure." Yuki laughed lightly. "Hell, I'm whatever you want me to be. You name it and I'll be it."

"How about dead?" Shuichi joked.

"Now that was just mean. You didn't have to say that." Yuki held his hand out to the boy. "Come on. Come out here with me. The view is nice from here."

"How the hell do you expect me to walk on water?"

"Easy, just let your body get light as a feather and think light thoughts. Then just step on the water and walk like normal." He said demonstrating.

"Easier said then done."

"Look, just get your little fairy ass out here with me before I think about drowning you."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. Surely the whole town had heard him that time.

"Then why do you get so defensive when I call you that?"

"Because I'm getting tired of it. So I would greatly appreciate it if you stop calling me gay."

"So you're not denying that there is a possibility that you are?" Yuki thought that if he pushed his buttons hard enough, Shuichi would come out on the water with him. It worked.

"Look. I'm telling you for the last time that I am not gay. And if you call me it one more time, then I will be forced to prove it to you the hard way." Shuichi hadn't noticed that while he was in his fit of rage, he had walked more than halfway into the ocean and was standing on the water.

"Fine then, you're not gay, but you're still my little pink haired fairy anyway."

Shuichi stomped his foot and that's when he noticed where he was. "AH! How the hell did I get out here?"

"When you were fuming at me, you were walking out here. You didn't notice until now because you weren't concentrating on it. You were too focused on killing me to think about what you were doing."

"How am I not sinking? I wanna go back on land! I don't wanna be out here!" Shuichi began to panic.

"Stop panicking or else you're going to…" not more than one minute later, Shuichi was under water. "Drown." Yuki reached his hand under the water and pulled the boy up. "Look, if you want to drown, panicking is a sure fired way to go about it. But unless you're the little mermaid, which I doubt you are, I suggest that you just get a grip and concentrate on anything but standing on the water."

"How do I do that?" he said clutching onto the vampire for dear life.

"Just think about how it feels when I kiss you."

He pulled the boy closer and began to kiss him, making him take his mind off of floating on top of the water. Five minutes later, he stopped kissing the boy and had moved away from him completely. During the kiss, Yuki had slowly loosened his grip from the boy and moved away, leaving Shuichi to stand on his own.

"And now you're standing on water again."

Shuichi looked down and saw the fish swimming under his feet. He smiled and started to run around, the fish following him. Yuki just looked at him and couldn't help but to smile.

"There's something about him, something about his childish attitude that I like. It's…kind of…well adorable."

Yuki looked at the boy and smiled brighter than before. He couldn't help it. Watching Shuichi was like watching a child just experiencing the world. It was cute and fun. Slowly but surely, Yuki had thought he was starting to fall for him.

"No, I can't be. I have him for one major reason. To make him my slave and for me not to be the end of the vampire race. Not to fall in love with him." He stopped and thought. "But who couldn't help but to." He just shook his head and walked over to Shuichi, who was now teasing the fish. "Shuichi, how about we get you back home. It's getting late."

"Okay. But we have to come back tomorrow. I wanna play with the fish again!" he said still jumping around. He pretty much mastered the walking on water thing.

"Alright we will." Yuki said smiling still. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him back to land.

"AW! I was just saying bye to the dolphin I raced."

"I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow. Now come on you little pixie. You gotta get home."

"Pixie?"

"Get used to it. It's going to be one of the things I call you from now on."

"But I'm not a pixie."

"In my book you are."

"And how do you figure?"

"Because you slept with a guy."

"So what does that make the person I slept with?"

Yuki stopped and thought for a second. "…A pimp."

"ROT IN HELL!"

"Already been there."

"Well go again. I think the devil misses you!"

"He's the one who kicked me out in the first place."

The conversation went on like that for the entire walk home. When they finally made it to Hiro's house, they stopped. Long enough to say a few sentences before sparking it back up.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yea. Well, actually where my friend lives. Again, I just stay with him."

"But you said you don't want to go back home."

"Yea, but I still don't live here."

"Oh." Yuki stood and looked at Shuichi for a minute and then started to walk away.

"What the hell? You're just going to leave like that? You're not going to say bye or anything?"

"Nope."

"I hate you!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Go to hell! AGAIN!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you there."

Shuichi growled at him and Yuki just laughed. When Shu went in the house, he looked at the clock and saw that it was going on three in the morning. Hiro was already asleep so he had left him a note on the coffee table.

"Hey Shuichi, Thoma and K said that we didn't have to show up early tomorrow. Well, it's more like Thoma talked K into letting us sleep in for working late. We don't have to go in till twelve tomorrow. Cya and hope you made it home in one piece. Don't know what I'd do if I lost ya. Hiro."

Shuichi looked at the note and sighed in relief. He needed to sleep in for once. He was going to bed at four in the morning every night since he met Yuki. After sitting down for a moment, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill up the tub. As it was filling up, he grabbed his slippers from the living room and brought them in. He turned off the water and tiptoed into Hiro's room to get his pajamas. As he went in, he found Hiro sitting up looking out his window. The lights were still off and the room was dark. He tried to sneak and get his clothes without getting caught, but to no avail.

"So did you have fun?" Hiro said still looking out the window.

Shuichi didn't respond.

"I know you're there Shuichi. I can smell the strawberry pocky that's in your pocket."

Shuichi looked in his back pocket and saw the box of pocky, which still had five pieces left, then laughed a little. "Yea, I guess you can smell them being as the box is wide open."

"So, did you have fun?"

"Did I have fun?"

"With him I mean. Did you have fun with him?"

"With him? Oh! You mean with Yuki. Well, sort of. Why?"

"I was just wondering. It's not like you to be out this long. Especially on a night that you know you have to go to the studio." Hiro was still looking out the window.

"So what are you looking at?"

"The moon. It's not often that the moon gets this big. You know."

"Yea. I mean, I guess." Shuichi turned to the door and started to leave, "Well, I'm gonna go take a bath now. I need one badly."

Hiro just stayed looking out the window. As soon as Shu touched the doorknob, Hiro spoke.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him? Yuki I mean."

"What are you talking about. I barely know him. It's only been a short time. I mean, we're friends… I think."

"But do you love him?"

"How do I know?"

"Do he make you laugh?"

"Well…sometimes…"

"Does he make you smile?"

"Well, when he's nice to…"

"Do you feel happy when he's around?"

"Well… yea…sort of…"

"Do you get butterflies when he speaks or touches you? Or even when he looks at you?"

"Well…"

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Not…"

"One more thing. Does the world seem to stop when it's just you two?"

"Well…" Shuichi looked down at the floor. "May…"

Hiro stood up and walked over to Shuichi and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Then you love him." With that he walked out the door and into the kitchen.

Shuichi just stood looking confused and lost, which was normal when Hiro got philosophies like this. He shook his head and continued to go on and take his bath. He finished filling up the tub with water and put strawberry scented bubble bath in it. When the water finished filling up, he slid out of his clothes and sank into the warm water.

He sat and thought about what Hiro had said about him being in love with Yuki and what Yuki had said about him being gay.

"Well, I know I'm not gay. I can't be, I mean I had a crush on my sister's best friend. And she was a girl. And of course I was eight, but that doesn't matter, I liked a girl. I mean, I even kissed a girl when I was twelve. And Hiro was there to see it. But I did sleep with Yuki…so does that cancel out everything else?" Shuichi thought some more. To help him think better, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of pocky. "Okay, maybe I could say that I'm…maybe I could say…no…I'm straight! I know I am… I am straight right? Of course I am!"

Shuichi sank into the water, keeping the pocky above. "Who the hell am I kidding? I'm as straight as a bendy straw. But even those have straight parts. So does that mean I'm bisexual? Wait… no! If I was, I would have let Hiro do what he was going to do… but I wouldn't have still because he's my friend. And again, I did sleep with Yuki… but I liked and kissed girls… AH! Why does this have to be so complicated!"

"You're bi for the time being kid." Hiro said standing at the door looking at the pink haired boy drowning himself.

"AH! How long were you there for?" Shuichi screamed jumping up.

"Long enough to hear you bashing yourself about what you are. Look kid, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I would say your straight out and out gay, but I'm your friend so I won't."

"How 'bout you just make it better for me and not say anything."

"Then don't think out loud." Hiro said walking away.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Why, not like I didn't see anything you have already. Either way, I have everything you have so it doesn't matter."

"STILL!"

"Cry me a river."

"I HATE YOU HIRO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!"

"I am. I'm the friend that leaves the bathroom door wide open for everyone to get a free peep show."

"AH!"

Shuichi got up and ran to the door, slamming it shut. He ran back to the tub and jumped in before he froze to death.

"If you want anything done, you have to do it yourself." He grabbed another pocky and slid back under the water. "Now that one thing's out of the way…sort of… on to the other matter at hand. Do I really love him?" Shuichi laughed, "Why do I even have to ask myself that? I know I don't, right? I mean, it's just the fact that he… again, who the hell am I kidding? I can't even come up with a good excuse for that. Okay, you know what, for the time being I'm bi and I don't know if I love Yuki but I do like him."

"'Bout damn time you came to your senses Shuichi!" Hiro yelled walking past the bathroom again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YA!"

Hiro just laughed and went back into his room. "Then stop thinking loud enough that I hear you through the door."

"STOP LISTENING!"

"Stop talking."

"Go deaf and mute please!"

"Jokes kid, jokes."

They both laughed for a little bit and then went back on with what they were each doing.

----------At Yuki's----------

Yuki was lying on his bed in his room, attempting to sleep, but horribly failing. He opened his eyes and looked around the pitch-black room.

"Why the hell can't I go to sleep?" he thought to himself.

As he started to close his eyes again, a picture of a certain pink haired celebrity popped into his head. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, smiling slightly. He had grown used to seeing his face before he went to sleep.

"When is this going to stop? I've been seeing his face since I met him. There hasn't been one night that I could go to sleep without thinking about him."

He got up and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face. He dried off and went back to his room to lay back down. As he was closing his eyes, he heard a voice. It sounded familiar.

"Yuki…Yuki…are you awake?"

"What the hell?" Yuki thought as he looked around the room.

"Yuki… come and talk to me… I'm lonely without you."

Yuki looked around the room some more and then closed his eyes. "If I can't see them, I can't hear them. Right?"

"Yuki…you're so mean to me… I thought you loved me…"

Just then it clicked in, he knew the person behind the voice. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Where could it be coming from? After a while of searching, he gave up on looking.

"Okay, I'm starting to go crazy here. I'm looking for a person that goes to this damn voice and I know that they're not here. I took them home just a minute ago." Yuki walked back to his bedroom and laid down. "I need sleep. And time away from the fairy."

"I am not a fairy…completely… but that's not the point. I am here. You just don't want to find me."

"No, I searched the whole damn house and you're not here. You're over your damn friend's house. You know, the one I want to kill slowly and painfully."

"If I am over my friend's house, then how come I'm standing in your room?"

Yuki heard the voice closer to him and looked behind him to find someone standing behind him. When he saw the person, it wasn't who he originally thought it was.

"…" Yuki just looked at the person in utter disgust.

**TBC…**


	4. Track 4: Brother of Mine

**A/N: So here it is...the long awaited track 4. well i tried my best to give you more of what you wanted and that was yuki... so i tried to put him where he could fit best. thank you guys for being so patient and waiting. well i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. thanks.**

Track 4: Brother of Mine 

"Don't you have other people you can annoy?" Yuki hissed turning away from the person.

"I do, but they're asleep. But I like bothering you more!"

"Well I like you more when you're not bothering me."

"You're just an evil soul."

"How can I have a soul and I'm not even alive. Technically speaking that is."

"I don't know, but you do and it's evil!"

"And you don't have a brain, but it's dead."

"Aniki! You're evil!"

"Get over it!" Yuki looked over his shoulder at the boy behind him, "What the hell is it that you want?"

"What? I can't come to see my favorite older sibling?"

"Now I really know you want something. Tell me what the hell it is so you can leave and I can finally sleep in peace."

"No, seriously Aniki, I just came to talk to you."

"About?" Yuki rolled over and sat up, officially giving up on sleeping.

"Well, I seen you for a few days now hanging out with that cute pop star. What's his name again?" Tatsuha put his finger to his chin to think.

"Get your hand off your face, it only makes you look stupider. Though I didn't think it possible. And his name is Shuichi."

"So you got that close to this victim? I didn't peg you as the romantic type bro."

"Tatsuha, do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But I wanted to talk."

"About my personal life. I think not. Now do me the only good favor you could possibly do and leave damn it!"

Tatsuha just walked over to the chair in the corner and sat. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his hands. After, he just gave his brother a cold stare. Yuki got up and walked to his dresser and got a cigarette from the pack sitting on top. He lit the cigarette and walked out of the room.

"If you're trying to steal my evil eye, you have to be evil first."

"So you admit that you're evil!"

"Never said I wasn't."

Tatsuha crossed his arms and sucked his teeth. Yuki continued to do what he did best, ignore his little brother. About five minutes later, it hit Tatsuha; Yuki didn't care how he felt. He got up and ran to find Yuki.

"Aniki, where the hell are you!"

"Over here dumbass. Why don't you try opening your eyes before you start searching for someone."

"My eyes are open jerk! I can't see you when the house is pitch-black." Tats walked over and sat next to his, now highly annoyed, brother. "Why are you so evil to me?"

"Because you cursed me."

"How?"

"By being born. Now get the hell out please."

"But I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you."

"Don't you have an older sister that you can talk about your feminine problems with?"

"YUKI! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Don't get mad because I'm stating the facts."

Yuki got up and walked to his room. He laughed one last time at his insulted brother and closed the door, locking it behind him. Tatsuha ran over and tried to open it, but failed.

"ANIKI! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Can't hear you." Yuki said lying down and finally going to sleep.

The sound of his brother's torture was music to his ears.

------------At Hiro's/Shuichi's------------

"Shuichi, get out of the water! You've been in there for about three hours! You're going to come out looking like an inflated balloon if you don't get out soon." When Hiro got no response, he walked into the bathroom and saw his friend asleep in the tub. "Good thing the kid's light or else he'd be under the water instead of on top of it."

He tried to wake Shuichi up by shaking him, but that didn't work so he moved on to plan B. Hiro drained the tub and grabbed Shuichi's towel. He managed to pick the boy up and wrap him in the towel. After, he managed, again, to pick the boy up and carry him to his room to get him dressed. He laid him on the bed and dressed him, and then he put him in the bed the correct way and laid next to him.

"If this is what I have to do if I have children, I don't want any. I'm telling K, or whoever I marry, that I don't want kids." Hiro sighed, finally getting some sleep.

After a short while, he heard a small coo come from the person next to him. Hiro looked over at Shuichi and waited to see what he would do next. Suddenly, Shuichi scooted over and put his head on Hiro's chest, nuzzling him and cooing more. Hiro was stunned for a moment and then decided to put his arm around his friend. As he closed his eyes, another small sound was heard from the boy.

"Hiro…I…." The rest was faint and could barely be heard.

"What is it Shuichi?" he asked in hopes of getting a reply.

"I'm sorry… for what's happening with you and K…"

Hiro looked confused. Why should he be sorry of all people? It wasn't even remotely his fault. Hiro looked down at Shuichi and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"But it is."

"How?"

By this point, Shuichi was completely awake, but his eyes were still shut. "Because, I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

Shuichi sighed heavily and sat up, and then opened his eyes. "Of how happy you look when you're with K. You never seemed that happy around me. It…it… it pisses me off sometimes."

Hiro looked more confused then before. "Why?"

"Because… I…" Shuichi laid on his side not facing Hiro, "It's not important now. Just… never mind I said anything. Oyasumi."

Hiro sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. Oyasumi Shu."

The next morning, Shuichi woke up to find that Hiro was already in the shower and getting ready to go to the studio. Shuichi looked at the clock and sighed, falling back and covering his head with the sheets.

"Eleven already? Why did the night go so fast?"

"Because you spent most of it with your lover." Hiro said walking in with his towel around his waist.

"If you are going to eavesdrop on my self conversations, at least let me know when you do. That way I can expect a smart ass comment." Shu said poking his head out from under the covers.

"But that's the fun of it. You don't expect me."

"Well now I'm starting to."

"Well looks like I have to develop a new tactic."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I know, I should go into stand up shouldn't I?"

"Just get dressed so we can go to the studio. I don't feel like having another grenade explode on my head."

"Look who's talking Mr. I'm still in my boxers."

"Well I just woke up."

"Not an excuse."

Hiro threw Shuichi his bag of clothes and ended up hitting him in the face. He tried to keep himself from laughing, but couldn't help it.

"HIRO! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I THINK MY NOSE IS BROKEN!" Shuichi screamed holding his face.

"Yes it is. And your nose isn't broken. So stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

"Alright. Well whatever you're doing, make it fast, that or you could have infinite grenades on your head."

Shuichi reached into his bag and pulled out a shirt, "Thanks for making it light on me. What a true friend." He said as he walked over to Hiro's closet, pulling out a pair of leather pants.

"Yea, what a true friend you are too. Stealing my clothes and wearing them."

"But you never wear these anymore. After our last concert, you buried them in the never-ending black hole that you call a closet. Never to be seen again."

"Well did you ever think that I could be keeping them for something else."

"Don't care. Now where are the chains that go on these?" the pink haired teen said searching his friend's drawers.

"GET OUT OF MY STUFF!"

"Why? Is there something in here that you don't want me to find?" after that, Shuichi's jaw dropped at what he saw in Hiro's bottom drawer. "Fuzzy…h-h-handcuffs?"

"I told you not to go through my stuff."

"And chains that I _HIGHLY _doubt go to these pants?"

"Will you stop going through the drawer!" Hiro screamed snatching the cuffs and the chains from Shu.

"And what is this? I do believe that it's a blindfold. What do you use this for? Sleeping or as a belt?" Shuichi teased putting it over his eyes.

"Gimme that!"

"That's okay. I think I want to look for more stuff anyway." Shu threw the blindfold over his shoulder and went through the drawer some more. "EW! I don't even wanna know what this is for!"

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

"And why do you have velvet rope? Is it for when you don't feel like having metal burns on your wrists?"

"You'll see what it's for in a minute if you don't put it BACK!"

"And regular rope if you just want that classic feel."

"SHUICHI SHINDOU! GET OUT OF MY DRAWERS AND OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" Hiro screamed pushing him out.

"But what about the chain?"

Hiro grabbed the chains off of his nightstand and threw them in the hall, "THERE! BE HAPPY AND STOP SEARCHING MY STUFF!"

"Hiro, I'm sorry."

"NOT CUTTING IT!" Hiro said slamming the door shut.

"Hiro, I'm sorry. I mean it!"

"Don't care!"

Two minutes later, the door flew open and Hiro stormed out, throwing Shuichi's notepad at him.

"Come on."

Shuichi followed silently. When they got to the studio, Hiro stormed into the conference room and sat down. Shuichi followed in tears. Suguru looked at the two of them and didn't even bother to ask. Whatever was going on with them, stayed between them. K walked over to where the both of them were sitting and put his hands on each of their shoulders.

"So Hiro, what did Shuichi do now?"

"Go through my stuff."

"But I thought he lived with you."

"Still doesn't give him the right to go through my stuff."

"But I do, and I don't live with you." K said arching his eyebrow and smirking.

"You're two different stories."

"So what's so different about him?"

"Look. I'll tell you what he did exactly. He went through the forbidden drawer." Hiro said while shooting a death ray at his friend.

"You mean the bottom right-hand drawer that only we're allowed to go in."

"Yep."

K turned to Shuichi and began to scold him. "Shuichi how dare you! Why did you go through that drawer?"

"Because I was looking for the chains to these pants."

"Hiro, did you tell him to stop going through the drawer?"

"About fifty times."

"Shuichi Shindou! You are to never EVER go through Hiro's things without asking first. If I find out you went in the forbidden drawer without Hiro's permission again, you will be looking down the loaded barrel of a magnum. Understand me?"

"Y-y-yes…" Shuichi said shaking.

Suddenly, K's whole attitude changed and he started to smile. "I'm glad we came to an agreement. Aren't you Mr. Shindou?"

"Uh…huh…"

"Good now everyone get to the recording room. We only have four days till our big premier and I don't want anyone screwing things up for us when we get there. This could make or break our career."

"Didn't we already make our career?" Suguru added out of the blue.

"WE ARE GOING TO MAKE IT AGAIN! ANY PROBLEMS FUJISAKI!" K said reaching toward his holster.

"Uh…uh…no sir?" he said hiding behind Sakano.

"WHY ARE YOU USING ME AS A SHIELD!" Sakano screamed shaking.

"Because I'm too young to die! I'm only sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Still!"

"Now if we're finished cowering and placing bullets in other people, can we get on with the practice?"

"You're the one putting bullets…" Suguru stopped mid-sentence when he realized that K had pulled out a switchblade. "I'll be in the recording room if anyone needs me." he said inching away.

"New toy?" Hiro said looking at a satisfied K.

"Yep. Just got it yesterday. It's pretty tough if I do say so myself. I cut through those extra pair of hand… I'm just gonna stop right there." K turned quickly to keep anyone from seeing him blush. "Um… Hiro, Shuichi, get into the recording room now and start practicing that new song. I'll be there in a minute to supervise. Thoma and Ryuichi should be down there now."

"Okay then?" Shuichi didn't want to know the rest of that sentence.

"Sure." Hiro walked pass K and waited for Shuichi to be a safe distance away. "By the way, those things were made from steel. Stainless steel at that."

"I know. That's why I was surprised it cut through."

"So now I guess we have one less pair of handcuffs if we need them."

"I have more." He said pulling a pair from his arsenal of weaponry.

"Is there one thing you don't have on that belt of yours?"

"Wait till later and you might find out."

They looked at each other and laughed, then went to the recording room. Shuichi and Fujisaki were still setting up when they got there. Hiro just walked in, grabbed his guitar, and walked into the room. As the other two boys were still setting up mikes and other gear, Hiro was already set to start playing.

"Any day now."

"Shut it Hiro. We would be ready sooner if a certain redhead would get off his ass and help."

"Well, well, he cursed." Hiro said getting up and walking over to Suguru, "Wait till your cousin finds out."

"I don't care. He's right on the other side of the glass, tell him. You just HELP US SET UP!"

"Alright kid. Don't have a fit now."

Suguru just bit his lip and continued to set up. Within thirty minutes, everything was finally set up.

"And another thing to work on. When we're not having vocal or sound drills, you will have set up drills. And the first drill starts today. Take everything apart and you have twenty minutes to put it back together. Time starts when I say go." K said looking from behind the glass.

Everyone just sighed and took everything apart. What could possibly be worse than two hours of set up drills, then three more of vocal and sound drills?

"Okay! We went from thirty minutes to two. Let's see if we can get to thirty seconds!" said a very impressed and excited K.

"Can we go now?" cried Fujisaki.

"Not until we get down to thirty seconds!"

"But it's midnight! We've been doing this for more than twelve hours!" Shuichi groaned, sprawled on the floor.

"Yea. I'm with him!" Hiro said falling on top of the pink haired blob that was once Shuichi.

"No! We must be prepared for the concert!"

"Which means we need to rest and then get prepared by playing some actual music. Not just setting up the equipment for it."

"Hiroshi! How dare you talk that way?"

"I'm talking this way because I'm tired."

"Let them go home K. They need to sleep. I mean, Mr. Sakuma is asleep over here. I think they can end now." Thoma said walking in. "You guys go home and get some sleep. I'll even let you sleep in. You don't have to show up until two tomorrow."

"But… I'm the manager of the band. I call the shots!" K said pulling at his hair.

"And I am the president which means the shots I call hold more power than yours."

"THANK YOU THOMA!" everyone shouted.

They all packed up their things and started leaving. K stood at the door and complained.

"Stay here! You have to stay here! You can't leave until I say so!"

Not even having a magnum in their faces phased them. They all just walked out the door. Thoma walked over to K, with a sleeping Ryu on his back, and convinced him to leave.

"Shuichi, you coming inside?"

"Not yet. I'm just gonna sit out here for a little bit. Don't worry. I'll be in."

"Alright. Just call me if you need me. Got it."

"Yep."

Shuichi sat outside on the porch and looked at the sky. It was dark and had stars scattered everywhere. Shuichi sighed and lowered his shoulders.

"What a week this is proving to be. The band has its first charity gig in three days, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a month, and I haven't seen Yuki for a good day and a half. I'm just so stressed out. I need something to calm me down." Shu put his head down and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, his eyes met someone else's.

"So how's my little fairy in denial doing?"

"I'm not a fairy in denial!"

"So you're just a fairy then?"

"I'm not that either."

"He's right Aniki. He's not a fairy… he's a bendy straw!"

Shuichi looked at the person standing behind Yuki. He blinked and then thought of asking. Not just yet. He let it sink in more and then finally got the courage to confront Yuki about his talking shadow.

"Yuki is in front of me… but Yuki's behind Yuki… How is that even remotely possible?" Shuichi looked at the blond in front of him. "Yuki why are you in two places at once?"

Yuki looked at the boy and then smiled. "Oh. You're talking about my brother. Yea, about that. This is my annoying little brother who I want to kill, Tatsuha. He may have my looks, but trust me, that's all we have in common."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he's a perverted moocher who has no job or money. And has a life that is still to be found."

"What my brother means to say is that I'm his more loveable and exciting little brother." Tatsuha said extending his hand.

"Um… hello." Shuichi said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Shindou." He said kissing the boy's hand.

"Um… nice to meet you too?"

Yuki glared at his little brother and pushed him away. "Remember what I told you. He's mine and if you ever put your filthy hands on him I will rip them clean off."

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I have to be because you have to be my stupid little brother. And by the way, he doesn't go for BOYS younger than him!"

"Younger than me?" Shuichi wasn't concerned about anything else that was said other than the fact that the walking Yuki shadow was younger.

"Yea. He's sixteen. Hence the reason his minds always in his pants. He finally hit puberty. I think."

"Aniki!"

"Changing my name."

"I hate you!"

"Whatever go home so I can have some time with Shuichi."

"Fine. I'll get you at home you loser."

"I know where all the knives are!" when Tatsuha finally left, Yuki continued on. "So how are you?"

"Tired."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was doing drills for pretty much twelve hours."

"Oh. Well is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Not really. But I am stressed out and you can help me with that."

Yuki sighed heavily. "Does this mean I have to take you back to my house?"

"Well, I doubt there are any people roaming the beach at one in the morning." Shuichi said smiling evilly and raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, you must be tired. To think I would do something so sacred on a beach."'

About twenty minutes later, they were at the beach and Yuki was lying on top of the singer.

"I can't believe I'm doing something this sacred on a beach."

"_Empty _beach! Remember that!"

"I'm still on a beach doing something that should only be done in the privacy of four walls."

"But it's fun. And it's with your favorite little fairy."

"_Only_ little fairy. Remember that." Yuki corrected. "And you're finally admitting that you're a fairy?"

"If it gets me what I want then I'm whatever you want me to be… not including dead."

"Damn it. That's what I was aiming for."

"I hate you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm stressed and I need a stress reliever. That and the fact that I haven't seen you in like a day and a half."

"Yea, yea. Excuses. Well come on and let's get this over with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. I don't know what Tatsuha's capable of."

"Fine."

An hour later, Yuki returned Shuichi safely home and bid him farewell. He didn't want to waste any time getting home to his destructive, misfortunate, sibling. Shuichi started to cry as he was leaving.

"Oh will you shut up please. Stop faking you're not going to make me stay. Or take you with me."

Five minutes later, Shuichi was on Yuki's back and they were going to his house.

"I can't believe you made me do something against my will again! AGAIN!" Yuki spazed. "And don't you have WINGS! Can't you fly yourself?"

"I don't know how to make them work yet."

"Well guess what. Today is the day you learn."

Yuki dropped Shuichi from his back and continued to go about his business. Shuichi screamed as he fell from two hundred feet in the air.

"Use your wings damn it!"

"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW! YUKI I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Shut up already! It's like when you were walking on the water. Just concentrated on being a splatter painted picture of what you were."

"I'M GONNA SPLATTER ON THE GROUND!" Shuichi was panicking more now that Yuki said that.

"GOD LORD! Just…do whatever it takes to get your mind off of that and concentrate on flying."

"Oh… in that case."

Shuichi closed his eyes and concentrated on not being byproducts of his former self. After a few seconds, and being a few feet from splattering, he started flying. Yuki just looked at Shuichi and gritted his teeth.

"If I wasn't getting something out of this he would be dead right now." He thought out loud to himself. "So now you can fly on your own. Time to see if you can keep up."

"What does that…HEY! WAIT UP!"

Next thing he knew, it was a race to get to Yuki's house, although he was barely even in the race to begin with. Shuichi spent twenty minutes trying to get higher in the sky and then catch up to Yuki, who was already halfway to his house by now. The blond looked behind him and saw that the boy still had about five feet before he was remotely close to getting to him.

"Hm… so you're catching up? Looks like I need to challenge you more." Yuki said speeding up.

"What? MORE challenge? Just flying alone is a challenge!"

"Too bad. You'll have to learn some way or another. Just be glad you didn't learn the way I had to." He laughed and flew away faster.

"YUKI! I SWEAR! WHEN WE GET TO YOUR HOUSE I'M SO FUCKING KILLING YOU!" Shuichi screamed flying faster.

When they made it to the house, Tatsuha was standing at the door to greet them. When he saw Shuichi flying, if it could be called that, he started clapping and celebrating. When he landed, he grabbed the boy in his arms and hugged him.

"Good job. You learned how to fly faster than my brother did. It took him five years before he could even float for more than two seconds."

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yes he would." Yuki said coming out of the house with a towel for the pink haired blob. "I learned in five minutes. It took him three months to learn."

"Three months?"

"Yep. Three whole, terrible, exhaustingly long months."

"NO IT DIDN'T! STOP LYING TO HIM ANIKI! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I LEARNED FASTER!"

"And hell froze over and God just died. Oh yea, and I think there's a flock of pink elephants and pigs overhead."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just think about it dumbass."

Yuki just grabbed Shuichi around the waist and walked in without Tatsuha's notice. When he finally realized that his brother and the pink haired pop idol went in the house, the door had already been shut and locked.

"HEY! LET ME IN! YUKI! UNLOCK THIS DOOR YOU JERK!" Tatsuha screamed banging on the door.

"Let's play a little trick on him." Yuki whispered devilishly to Shuichi. "Ready. Just play along. Okay?"

"Play along with what?"

"I'm just gonna say something you follow my lead."

"Okay."

Yuki laughed inwardly and started his little mind game. "Tatsuha, you're gonna have to wait. I kind of have my hands full you know? Isn't that right Shuichi?" he called through the door. He gave Shuichi another devilish look and he finally understood.

"Yea. What he's doing right now might take all night."

"Are you kidding! Just put whatever you have down and answer the godforsaken door!"

"Um… I'm not sure what I have in my hands will be able to be put down."

"Yuki…that tickles! Stop!" Shuichi laughed. "This is fun." He whispered.

"Now we have to make this even more fun. On my cue, I want you to scream as loud as you can… Better yet, scream like the first time. Got that."

Shuichi nodded and giggled a little. Tatsuha was going to be messed up for life from this whole thing.

"LET ME IN DAMN IT!" Tatsuha was getting impatient.

"Sorry I can't hear you! You'll have to speak louder! Shuichi's too loud for me to hear anything!"

And on that note, Shuichi started to call out Yuki's name like he was being murdered. Tatsuha stood on the other side of the door and shuddered.

"LOOK HORNY LITTLE JACK RABBITS! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOR TWO MINUTES AND LET ME IN!"

"What?"

Shuichi continued to scream, louder and louder on Yuki's cue. Tatsuha was frozen. He couldn't believe that his brother would do that just on the other side of the door. He walked toward the window and attempted to peek in, but to no avail. So he commenced with the pounding on the door.

"LET ME THE FUCK IN! Let me in…" he began to cry.

"I should be finished in a few minutes. He's almost there. Just… give… me…"

Yuki cued Shuichi yet again and he knew what his next move was. He drew in a deep breath and faked a climax, pretty professionally too, and then started breathing heavily. Yuki took off his shirt and gave it to Shuichi to put on. He took off his clothes and just left on the shirt that was thrown to him. They scattered the rest of their clothes all over the house and messed their hair a little to give a good affect. They both tried to breathe heavily, as though they really did have a workout, and answered the door.

Tatsuha was sitting on the porch in a puddle of tears. When he heard the door finally open, he looked up. To his surprise, not really, he saw a half-naked Shuichi wearing his brother's shirt, and his brother in nothing but his pants. He stood up, dusted himself off, then pushed his way through the door and walked upstairs, all without saying a word. Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other and laughed.

"Mission accomplished." Yuki laughed.

"He should be scarred for life."

"Just a little."

They gathered their clothes and went upstairs to Yuki's room. They sat on the bed, Shuichi's head on Yuki's lap and Yuki stroking Shuichi's hair.

The blond man looked down at the little fluff ball that sat next to him and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. He felt alive for the first time. Well for the second first time.

'What is it about this kid?' he thought to himself, 'Why is it that he can make me smile but no one else can? What the hell? Am I going soft here or what? I'm not the romantic type. I established that a long time ago. After my heart was ripped out and stabbed before.'

He looked down at the small curled up ball that was a sleeping Shuichi again and thought about before.

'The only other person who ever made me feel happy was him. But he hurt me in the worst way possible. Yet and still, I can't deny that I cared about him, cared for him. I took on his name even after what he's done. I know that I can't forgive him for that, but I can't live on like this. It's going to ruin me later.' He sighed and laid back, pulling Shuichi's head up to his chest, continuing to pet him.

'Maybe this idiot will help me break free from this stupid little tantrum I'm throwing in my head… then hell will hold the first ever pink elephant and flying pig parade in history… as it freezes over. Well, I don't care what he does for me. All I know is that I don't want him to leave me now that he's here.'

He sighed heavily one more time and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. And not caring about Tatsuha.

--------------At Hiro's/Shuichi's----------------

"What the hell Shuichi? You said you were going to be in and you left. Where the hell are you?" Hiro thought out loud, pacing as he called Shuichi's cell phone. "Pick up damn it!"

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Shuichi?"

"No. He's asleep right now."

"Yuki?"

"Yea."

"Oh. I was just calling to see where Shuichi was. Well since he's with you, I guess that's better than him being with a murderer. Not much, but still refreshing and calming to the nerves to know."

"You know, I still have an ongoing list on ways to kill you without killing you. Only thing stopping me is Shuichi." Yuki hissed slowly waking up.

"Yea, well just tell Shuichi to call me tomorrow. And tell him don't forget we have to be at NG by two."

"Whatever."

"I would say thanks if I liked you even in the slightest bit."

"Don't care."

With that, Yuki hung up the phone and turned it off, reassuring that Hiro wouldn't get through. Hiro just closed his phone and fell onto the couch. He looked around and saw Shuichi's strawberry-shaped pillow. He grabbed it and sniffed it.

"It does smell like strawberries. I didn't believe him." Hiro shrugged. He held the pillow and laid on his side. "Shuichi, why aren't you home? You should be here. I know you haven't been with Yuki for a while, but you haven't been here with me longer. You're never with me anymore. Not since him."

As he closed his eyes and drifted into a semi-deep sleep, his phone began to ring. He heard he ringtone and knew who it was immediately.

"Hi K."

"How the hell do you know it's me and the phone doesn't even ring once."

"Because I have a certain song for you."

"And that would be?"

"Tearless."

"Why?"

"Because I just can. So what is it?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm just slightly disturbed at why you would have a special song play for me when I call."

"I have a special one for Shuichi too."

"And that would be?"

"A song."

"Let me guess… hm…let's try Glaring Dream?"

"Uh…uh…no… why would I have that for him?"

"I heard it ring when Shuichi called you last time. I'm not stupid Hiroshi."

"Why would I honestly have that playing for him though?"

"Because of reasons all your own that are all my own."

Hiro paused for a minute to try and let it register. All he got was an access denied marquee. "Explain."

"I'll tell you tomorrow at NG. Why I called is because tomorrow, after practice, I want you to come with me. Alright."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about that just know I'm taking you somewhere."

"Alright."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Hiro hung up the phone and sat it on the table. He looked at the pillow he was holding and thought for a minute. He knew why he had that song play when Shuichi called, he just hoped that K didn't get it right. Though it's technically impossible for him to be wrong. The world would end if K got something wrong about Hiro. He held Shuichi's pillow tighter and laid back down. Only a few minutes later, he was asleep.

The next morning, Hiro woke up and expected to see Shuichi sitting near him, but knew that wasn't going to happen. He looked around for a clock.

"Where the hell is that godforsaken clock! I know that I put one in here somewhere. Damn it!" After twenty minutes of searching he found it. "It's only twelve. I'll start getting ready and call Shuichi in a few to see if he's up."

Hiro walked into his room and dug through his outfits to pick out one that was just right.

"Leopard print…no. Solid colors… no." the next shirt that Hiro picked up shocked him to the point of no return. "What the hell? Did someone turn my old Christmas tree into a shirt and sell it to me? No!" After a half-hour of searching, he found something. "Since Shu wants to wear my clothes, I'll wear his… if I can fit into it that is." He said sinisterly, holding up a pair of leather pants and a deep orange shirt. "Now something to go overtop of this."

He dug more into the drawers and the closet until he found a black blazer to put over it. Finally satisfied with the clothes he was 'borrowing' from Shuichi, he walked to the kitchen, grabbed some food, then called the boy's cell phone.

"Hello, you've reached Shindou Shuichi, the world's greatest singer next to Sakuma Ryuichi."

"Shuichi, you are honestly the most conceited person I know."

"H…Hiro! Hey, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just calling to see if 'the world's greatest singer' was getting ready to go to NG in an hour."

"World's greatest next to Sakuma Ryuichi."

"What?"

"Nothing. Yea, I'm getting ready now. Yuki woke me up at ten so I could get ready."

"Oh. I didn't think he would tell you."

"He did."

"Alright. So do you want me to stop pass the park and pick you up?"

"No, I got it. I've got something to do before I leave anyway. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh. Alright." Hiro's voice was hinted with a slight sense of disappointment.

Sensing the disappointment, Shuichi attempted to fix it. "Well I'll tell you what. We can hang out later after we're finished at the studio. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I would but K said that I have to go with him after rehearsal."

"Oh. Well maybe we can hang out tomorrow if we get out early." The disappointment switched bodies through the phone.

"Alright! That works."

"Alright! Tomorrow it is then!" Shuichi said cheering up.

"Alright. See you at the studio."

They both hung up the phone and sat back smiling. Hiro got up and grabbed his guitar. He left the house ran to drop it off at NG. After he did that, he to the store to get something for dinner that night and to get a huge box of pocky for Shuichi. After running that little errand, he ran back to the studio and sat.

"Man… that sandwich didn't do a thing for me. Maybe I should…no! It's for Shuichi… but he won't miss two… will he? Ah, what the hell, I'm his buddy and buddies give buddies stuff right… like these clothes." He said taking a couple pocky out of the box. "Nothing like good old strawberry pocky."

A few minutes later, everyone stared oozing into the studio slowly, but surely. Somewhere around two thirty, a certain pink haired singer finally entered. Coming in with him was a blond and a brunette… who, for reasons unknown to man, looked like the blond in every way. Shuichi sat down and the brunette sat next to him. The blond just stood behind both of them and leaned against the wall. Shuichi sat at the conference table and continued with his day like nothing out of the norm happened.

"Hiro. Is that pocky for me?" he said reaching for the box.

"Yea it is. But who are those two?"

"Oh! About that." Shuichi stood up and took his place between the two men. "He is Yuki, and this is Tatsuha, his little brother." He said pointing to each as he said their name.

"Um…that's good to know and all, but why are they here?" Suguru said not looking up from his synth.

"Oh, well they are my friends, of sorts. Tatsuha wanted to come with and Yuki didn't trust him alone with anyone. So he followed."

"Correction, I just don't trust him alone. Even if someone is babysitting him. It's unknown what he's capable of."

"Aniki will you stop talking about me like I'm some sort of baby cause I'm not!"

"Wow, you fooled me on that one."

"I hate you."

"Not caring."

Shuichi put his head down and sighed as Tatsuha huffed and crossed his arms. Yuki just played the part of the cool tough guy and smiled smugly.

"So they're friends of yours?" Thoma said standing at the door.

"Yes."

"How long have you known them for if you don't mind my asking."

"Oh. Well I've known Yuki for almost a month now and Tatsuha I just met last night."

"Okay. Well now that we've met your friends, we can get to business. In just a few days, you have a performance that is counting on you. This is for a charity to get a new orphanage for the children. Play and play well is our motto for the time being. Not only will it help a good cause, but it will also help get you record sales." Thoma explained. "Now go into the recording room and set up, everyone else will be in there in a few. Mr. K and Mr. Sakuma, could you please accompany them? Mr. Sakano, I would like for you to take Mr. Tatsuha here and show him around. I would like a moment with Yuki-sama."

Everyone agreed and left Thoma there with Yuki. They were both staring at each other, Thoma more sinisterly. He pulled out a chair and sat and then offered Yuki a seat. He denied and just requested a cigarette.

"Sorry, I don't have any. Now, I wanted to talk to you about something. As you must know, Mr. Shindou is performing in just a couple of days and he had to write a new song to play there. Would you happen to know the contents of the song?"

"Yes I do. And what might your point be?" Yuki asked arching an accusing eyebrow at the other man.

"Well I was wondering if you knew what caused Shuichi to write such a… well how could I put this… elegantly sexual song."

'_Elegantly sexual? Could those two words be used in a sentence next to each other like that?'_ Yuki thought. "Well I might. Why do you want to know."

"Well, it's just that I saw you and him walking here and you two seemed pretty… friendly if you understand what I mean."

"And?" Yuki was getting frustrated.

"Well, I was wondering if you might be the cause, or object, that the song speaks of."

"If you want to know, why not ask the composer of the song, not me." he said heading for the door, "But there is one thing I can tell you. I'm not the subject of the song so much as… we both are… I was just the reason for the, as you put it, 'elegant sexuality' of the song."

Yuki walked out of the room, smiling triumphantly, as he left a shocked Thoma behind. When he made it to the recording room, he saw Shuichi and the rest of the band performing the song. He stood at the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest and smiled.

'_How can such a voice come out of that little boy? It's… it's different. I like it.' _he thought to himself.

After Shuichi finally finished recording, he came out of the booth and ran over to Yuki, smiling brightly. He wrapped his arms around the blond and smiled, waiting for a review of what he saw. After five minutes of waiting for a response, he decided to ask.

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"The song! How do you think I did?"

"You did it no justice."

"WHAT!" Shuichi said pushing off of the man.

"You heard me. You can't sing and you have no talent. Tatsuha has more talent in a strand of his hair than you do in your whole existence." He said looking away from the boy.

"But Yuki!"

"What?"

"I did my best. I did the best I could for you! I performed this song so you could be proud of me! Why don't you like it?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love the song."

"Then what don't you like?"

"Your voice. It does the song no justice. You killed it in every way possible."

"YUKI! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME!"

"Because, I don't like you."

"But…but…" tears started streaming down Shuichi's face, "Fine then, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Shuichi ran out of the studio crying his eyes out. Tatsuha glared at his brother and Hiro looked at Shu before cursing Yuki out and then running after him. When Hiro finally caught him, Shuichi was at the lake in the park. He was sitting under the bar with his feet in the water. Hiro walked up behind him and gave him a huge hug in hopes to calm him down. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few pieces of pocky.

"Shuichi, cheer up. What does it matter if he doesn't like the song? I think you did a very good job, I love it." he said rubbing Shuichi's back.

"It all matters if he likes the song."

"Why?"

"It…it just does. Just know that it does."

"Shuichi, don't get so worked up over it. If the song sounds good to you and the rest of the band then it's good. And all that matters is that we like it and K likes it."

"I know that's what matters to get it selling, but the thing that matters the most to me is if he likes it. If he doesn't then my whole purpose for singing it is void."

"Shuichi…" Hiro looked at their reflections in the water and then came up with another idea. "How about we go home and chill. You look like you need to relax."

"But what about K? Won't he get mad?"

"I'm sure he understands. Don't worry about it, I'll make it up to him later. I have a lot of things to make up to him anyway."

"Alright. Thank you Hiro."

Shuichi stood up and grabbed his shoes. He looked at the wet footprints he made as he walked. Hiro just looked at him and smiled a little bit. Once they got home, Hiro made Shuichi go lay down in his room while he made him something to eat.

"Hiro, I'm fine!"

"Nonsense. You need to stay in bed. You look tired and stressed."

"But honestly…"

"Don't say anything. Look, whatever you need I got it. If you need it just say the word."

"But you just told me not to say anything."

"I did didn't I? Well if you need anything just say something."

"Fine then." Shuichi sat up and looked at Hiro. "Hiro, I need you to do me the biggest favor in the world."

"What is it?"

"I need you to sit down and stop doing me favors. Just because I was hurt doesn't mean I need to be babied. So please. If anything, the best way you can help is by being here and talking to me."

"Fine then." Hiro walked over to the bed and sat next to his friend, "What do you need?"

"Just, tell me that I didn't do bad on the song. Tell me that it was the best thing you've ever heard even if you are lying." He said placing his head on the red head's shoulder.

"It was. Even for a song like that."

"Like that?" Shuichi's head shot up.

"I mean… you know…"

"No I don't know Hiro. Tell me what you mean." Shuichi's stare was slowly transforming itself into a glare then into a death ray.

"Well, I mean… well… a… um… sort of sex song." Hiro turned his head to hide from the lasers he knew were coming.

"A sex song? Where is this coming from?"

"Well the lyrics. At one point you even point blankly say that you two are naked. What more proof do you need?"

"I wasn't originally intending it on being that way. But if that's the reaction it gets, then good!" a huge smile spread across his face with pride.

"Good? So you want people to know that it's a sex song?"

"Hey, I want to break out of the ordinary. You know? Everyone thinks that since I'm only nineteen, I know nothing to the effect of sex. Well I wanted to prove them wrong. I want them to see that there is a whole other side to the sweet pink haired singer they see on stage singing 'The Rage Beat' or something like that."

"So… let me get this straight… You want people to think you're a slut?" Hiro tilted his head in confusion.

"Is that the impression you get from hearing this song?"

"No, not at all. It's just that I was wondering if that's how you want people to view you?"

"If it gets them to see that Shuichi Shindou isn't prudish then whatever it takes."

"If you say so slut."

"What!"

"Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Hiro… you have five seconds."

"To what?"

"Run…"

"What?"

"Three… two…"

"Shuichi… you wouldn't…"

"One..."

Hiro got up and ran out of the room as fast as he could. A pink lightening bolt chased after him. For twenty-five minutes, Shuichi chased Hiro around the whole house before trapping him in his closet.

"Nowhere to run." He said guarding the door.

"Shu, you know I was just playing right? I love you. I don't think you a slut all the time…"

"All the time?"

"At all. I meant at all."

"No. That's not cutting it Hiro. But you know what. You have to come out of there sometime tonight. And I can wait all night." Shuichi smiled devilishly as a small fang appeared and glistened.

"Shuichi, you couldn't hurt me. We've been through too much together man. We have a band together."

"I don't think couldn't is a choice word there."

"You wouldn't?"

"I don't think that's choice either."

"What would it take to keep you from allegedly killing me. Or at least torturing me."

"Taking back everything you said."

"Fine then I take it back."

"And agreeing to be my slave for a month."

"What! No way!"

"Then how do you like your deaths? Slow and painful or fast and painful?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I could and I would."

"ARGH! Fine then. One month."

"Okay. You can live now."

Shuichi moved away from the closet door and Hiro slowly oozed out, hoping Shuichi wouldn't lunge at him. False hope. As soon as he came out, Shuichi turned and pounced on him, landing both of them on the bed. Hiro looked up at the teen that was now sitting on top of him and studied him. He saw something glistening by Shuichi's mouth.

"You thought I was going to let you off that easy?"

"I was hoping that you would do something nice for me."

"Too bad Hiro. Not happening."

"Shuichi…be gentle…"

"That's a word that doesn't exist in my vocabulary."

"Fine by me…" Hiro smiled devilishly at the boy hovering over him.

…**TBC…**

**There you go...track 4. well i'm working on track 5 as we speak. i hope you liked the little twist i put in there. thought i'd mix things up a bit. well, i'm hoping that track 5 won't take as long to come out as track 4 did. but review onegai and doumo! - Later! Ja Ne!**


	5. Track 5: Loves me? Loves Me Not?

**A/N-AND HERE IT IS...DRUM ROLL PLEASE dramatic drum roll lol, well here it is, the long awaited track 5. sorry for the long wait but it's hard to explain the reasoning behind it. well the real question is what everyone predicted going to come true in this track? will the people be satisfied (well i sure hope they are). well i like this one and i hope you all will to... so here it is...enjoy...**

Track 5: Loves Me? Loves Me Not?

Shuichi smiled at Hiro and leaned down to kiss him. As he did, the doorbell rang. As the pink haired boy started to leave to answer it, Hiro pulled him back down.

"Let it go. They'll come back later if it's really that important."

"But what if it's Fujisaki?"

"He has the house number right?"

"Yea."

"Then he'll call."

"Alright, but what if it's Mr. K?" Shuichi sat up on Hiro's waist and looked at him, "He'll blow down the door along with the house."

"You have a point." Hiro huffed. "Go on."

Shuichi smiled and promised that he would make up for lost time. He ran to answer the door, excited to see who it might be. When he opened the door, he saw a tall blond standing with his arms crossed. Shu growled a little and then slammed the door on his face. The blond stopped it with his foot.

"Open this damn door Shuichi."

"No. Why would I want to talk to someone who doesn't like me? Just go the hell away. I'm kind of busy."

"No. I have to talk to you. So you're staying here until I say what I have to." He said grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"No I'm not. Leave!"

Hiro heard Shuichi yelling at someone and decided to come out to see who it was that he was talking to. When he saw the blond man, of whom he now resented for hurting Shuichi, he hissed at him. He wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Look, if he doesn't want to talk to you then listen to him. Leave. Like he said, he's busy…with me." he said kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye."

He slammed the door on his face and locked it before he turned and waddled with Shuichi back to the room. Hiro sat on the bed and pulled the boy down on to his lap. He was prepared to continue where he left off when he saw the disappointment on Shuichi's face.

'_Dare I ask? What the hell.'_ Hiro thought. "Shuichi, what's the matter kid?"

"Nothing."

"Something's the matter. Your eyes are as big as your head; they show any emotion in you. What's wrong."

"Fine then. It's Yuki."

"That ass… like you were saying."

"I know that he said he doesn't like me, but I still have feelings for him."

"But he doesn't love you. He was even heartless enough to say it to your face."

"But something in me is telling me that he doesn't mean it. I know he loves me deep down. He just doesn't want to show it."

"Shuichi… why are you so blond sometimes?" Hiro put his head down and then looked at the boy. "You could hear in his voice that he meant it. I know it hurts you to hear this, but he doesn't love you. Stay with someone who does."

"Who would that be?" Shuichi forced out trying to keep back his tears.

Hiro combed back Shuichi's hair and smiled at him. "Who do you think? None other than the best guitar player in the world?"

"Um… you mean the guitar player in Ask?" Shuichi kidded smiling a little.

"You're gonna get choked."

"Why?"

"What you just said." Hiro growled at Shuichi playfully, "Try that again?"

"Um… I give up. I don't know. Tell me." he laughed.

"The red head who's lap you are kindly sitting on."

"Oh… you?"

"I hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid!"

"Why?"

"Because your mother dropped you on your head."

"Why?"

"Because she thought it would be fun."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to."

"Wh…what?"

"Ha, ha, I got you to stop early."

"Hiro! I hate you! You're evil!" Shuichi said pushing him down on the bed and slightly punching him.

"Then get out of my house."

"But I have no where to go."

"Yuki?"

Shuichi stopped hitting Hiro and looked at the dark corner of the room. Suddenly, his voice became drastically deep. "He wouldn't take me in if his life depended on it. He hates me. I know that's what you were trying to tell me, but it's just better if I tell myself that. You know?"

Hiro sat up on his elbows and looked at the boy. He sighed and frowned and then pulled the boy down to lay on top of him. He started combing his pink locks as he began to talk to him.

"Well, you know, him not being here isn't the end of the world."

"But it's the end of mine."

"You barely knew him."

"I knew him more than you think. He told me things about his life, some things that his brother doesn't know. But it's not even that. It's that he's the only person who cared for me."

Hiro looked at Shuichi and grabbed his face so they looked eye to eye. "Shuichi, what the hell! Are you honestly telling me that the only person who cared for you was that jerk? Are you serious! Why do you think I took you in and let you live here for so long? You said that you would only be here for a few weeks till things at your house settled and it's been almost three years! If I didn't care about you, you would have been out of here after day one!"

"But, you're my friend and friends do stuff like that for each other."

Hiro sat Shuichi on the bed and stood up. He glared at Shuichi and cut loose. "Shuichi, do you not understand why I'm doing all this for you? Is your head that thick? Are you that stupid that you can't see the true reason that I'm doing all of this for you! That I'm taking time out of my life to revolve around you! Do you NOT see that! Shuichi you must be fucking bleach blond if you don't see it! Even Ryuichi sees it when he's in his child mode! Shuichi, the reason why I do this isn't because you're my friend… it's because…" Hiro clenched his fists and looked at the floor then back at the pink haired boy, "The reason why I do this is because I love you! Do you understand now! I LOVE YOU!"

After that was said, Hiro stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Shuichi sat on the bed and looked in shock. He was traumatized from Hiro yelling at him and in shock from what he said. Was it really true? Was all of what he did for Shuichi out of love? Was this love the love Shuichi was searching for? He didn't know, and he also didn't know when he started crying. He looked at his hands, which were shaking and covered in salty tears, and continued to cry. He didn't know what to do or what to say to Hiro at that point. He barely knew what to tell himself. So he just sat in silence, crying.

Hiro sat on the porch and stared at the sky. He felt tears welling up in his throat and trying to make it to his eyes. He knew why he wanted to cry but didn't want to. He yelled at Shuichi, his best friend, and was feeling the regret already. He sat, wondering if Shuichi would want to leave or ever talk to him again. His gaze strayed from the stars to the porch where he sat. There were little circles from the tears that he had apparently started shedding. He put his head down and began apologizing to the nonexistent Shuichi.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to, but you're just so damn stupid sometimes. Everyone at NG knew, even Ryuichi. He was the first to know. K even figured it out, that's why he was trying harder to keep me. He knew that if he did anything wrong I would leave him for you. But you didn't even notice. I gave you hints and then flat out actions to show it, but you still didn't figure it out. Shuichi, understand that I'm desperately sorry for yelling at you, but what I want you to know most of all is that I truly do love you. I could just never tell you."

"I know you do Hiro. At least now I truly do." Shuichi mumbled walking over to his friend. He sat next to him and put his head down, looking at his feet. "Hiro, I guess that I just didn't want to notice because if I did, I thought that it would mess up our friendship. I didn't want to risk it, so I blocked it out and eventually became immune to noticing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be. It's just that I was jealous that you were giving all of your attention to someone else that you just met and left me. We've been friends for just about ever, and it got to me. Then when you told me that Yuki was the only one who truly cared about you, it made me flip. But I'm sorry Shu…"

Hiro was suddenly cut off by a kiss that was placed on his lips. When the seal was finally broken on it, he just looked at its source.

"What the…?"

"I was getting tired of hearing you apologize. That and I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you when I wanted it." Shuichi said smiling slightly.

"Shu…"

"Yes."

"You are really messed up. You do know that right?"

"Yep!"

Hiro just laughed a little and then hugged the pink fuzz ball next to him. "So, you want to go back inside and make up for that damn lost time?"

"What lost…ooooh. Well I don't know. I am feeling kind of hurt from you yelling at me."

"And you're about to feel kind of cold sleeping out here on the porch."

"Fine then. Let's go." Shuichi said standing up.

"Let's."

Hiro stood up and followed Shu into the house. When they made it to the bedroom, they looked at each other and laughed before they crawled on to the bed and slipped under the covers.

-------At the park------

'_What the hell just happened? Please tell me that what just happened wasn't real.'_ Yuki thought to himself as he sat at the park. _'Did he really just stand up to me? Did he honestly say that I don't like him? Well, it is true. I don't. I just want him so that I'm not the last vampire around. But…is that really true?' _"UGH! I hate him so much! Why the hell am I questioning myself!"

"Bro, you really need to learn to stop screaming at the air like that. People might think you're crazy. Which isn't all a lie."

"Tatsuha…do you want an early death?"

"Um… do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then no."

"Just leave me alone. Go home. Go drink. Go jump off a cliff for all I care." Yuki's head popped up and he smiled a sadistic smile, "On second thought, go do the last one!"

"You know, I really wish that you would just die sometimes."

"Well that's one thing we have in common." Yuki mumbled putting his head down again.

"Where's Shuichi? I thought you said you were going to get him."

"That's the thing. I did, but he wouldn't come with me."

"Why not?"

"Because of what I said to him at the studio. He thinks that I don't love him."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Yuki's head snapped back up as he glared at Tatsuha, "Why the hell am I telling you all this? I'm going home. You go find some sunlight and stand in it."

"Aniki! I hate you!"

"Don't care!"

Yuki disappeared into the night as an angry little Tatsuha stood at the park. After he calmed down, he began to formulate a plan, something he doesn't do much of unless it involves getting Mika to yell at his older brother.

"If he won't listen to my brother, maybe he'll talk to me." Tatsuha smiled and laughed a little then started to walk in the direction of Hiro's house.

------Back at Shu's/Hiro's------

Hiro and Shuichi were laying in the bed, huffing and puffing. Shuichi looked up at Hiro and smiled then gave him a quick kiss before closing his eyes again. As silence began to take over the room, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

"No, just stay here."

"But I have to."

"No. Plus you're indecent."

"Whatever. Just give me the blankets."

"Then what will I use?"

"You're smart, figure it out."

Shuichi got up and grabbed the sheets from Hiro. He walked to the door and answered it, revealing Tatsuha, who apparently hadn't noticed the door was open.

"You can stop ringing the doorbell now."

"Oh. Sorry bout that." Tatsuha looked over to Shuichi and began to drool.

"You have something dripping down your face." Shuichi said disturbed slightly.

"Oh, sorry bout that too. Um… I came here to talk to you."

"What? Did Yuki send you?"

"Actually no. I came here by myself. I wanted to talk to you to get down to the basics."

"As in?"

"What are you and my brother anyway? Are you two a couple or what?"

"I'm nothing to him. Not anymore at least." Shuichi said looking at the floor.

"Fine then, I'll rephrase it. What were you two?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I mean, I thought we were together, but apparently we weren't. I mean he said that he didn't love me."

"Shuichi, you know my brother very well don't you?"

"Yea."

"You know him better than me and the rest of the family. You should know that when he says something, he more times than not means the opposite. So when he said that he didn't like you, he really meant that he loves you."

"But the look in his eyes. The cold feeling in his voice. He was serious and I know this. I felt it in my heart."

"Poor Shuichi. You, my love, still have a lot to learn. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Shuichi moved over and let Tatsuha in, and then he shut the door behind himself. He sighed inwardly, not knowing what Tatsuha might say and not quite wanting to hear it. He walked over to the seat across from the sofa where Tatsuha was sitting.

"Now Shuichi, I want you to know some things about my brother. What I'm going to tell you, he doesn't even know that I know. To begin with, he's really sensitive. Everything can hurt him, but he just doesn't show it. I haven't figured out why and I'm not quite sure that I will, but all I know is that he does have emotions. And he really hates being alone." Tatsuha leaned toward where Shuichi sat and crossed his arms on his lap. "Yuki says that he doesn't need anyone, but that's a lie. He's lonely and it hurts him. Why do you think he's always so hell bent that you meet him at the park every night? It's not just for his health. It's because he loves when he has attention on him. Especially when it comes from the one he cares for most."

"Then I hope he finds that person." Shuichi said turning away.

Tatsuha walked over to him and grabbed his face, turning it so they could see eye to eye. "Shuichi, he already has, but they walked away from him."

"And just who might that be?"

"You."

Shuichi was shocked but was intent on not showing it. He just hit Tatsuha's hand away and walked to the door, grabbing the doorknob and slowly turning it.

"I don't know why you're telling me all this. It's not like we're together or ever will be. And it's most certainly not like I care. So let Yuki do whatever he wants, even if that includes killing himself."

He opened the door and the younger boy stood up, knowing it was his cue to leave. "Well, I just hope that you see what I mean and go back to my brother before he really does hurt himself. He's devastated without you."

"And I'm devastated with him. We're even."

Tatsuha just sighed and bid the pink haired boy farewell. Shuichi shut the door and walked back in to Hiro's room, where he was sleeping in a defense ball, and laid down next to him. He spread the covers out and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep. As soon as he was about to dream, everything that Tatsuha had told him came to his mind. Shuichi sat up and looked at the clock, one thirty in the morning. He tried to force his eyes to close but it didn't work.

"_What the hell? Why can't I go to sleep? Is it because of what Tatsuha said to me earlier? Why should I care about him? He doesn't mean anything to me. Right? I mean…he shouldn't."_ losing the inner battle with himself, he got up and got dressed. _"Fine, I'll go to Yuki's and talk to him. If it let's me get some sleep then I'll do whatever it takes."_

Shuichi tiptoed out the door quietly and started to head to the park. When he finally made it there, he walked over to the little lake, which he always goes to, and looked at the moon's reflection in the water.

"Full moon. And it's red. What could that mean?"

Shuichi just shrugged and then continued to Yuki's house. After a little while of walking, he decided to try flying.

"_Hell, I got wings, might as well use them. Now all I have to do is think of light things. Keep my mind off flying and being a splat on the ground and I'm good." _Shuichi closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was off the ground. When he opened his eyes and saw that he was above the trees, he couldn't help but celebrate. _"Holy crap! I'm doing it! I'm really flying! And by myself at that! I can't believe it! OH MY GOD!" _

Shuichi was proud of himself. As he was celebrating, he found himself beginning to think what Yuki's praises might be on his sudden flight. He shook his head and focused back on biting his head off when he got there. No less than five minutes later, his mind was back on Yuki and all of his possible praises. Shuichi stopped and sat in a tree just a few steps away from Yuki's house.

'_What the hell Shuichi, what are you doing? Why can't you keep your mind off of him? He means nothing to you. You mean nothing to him. Why should anything related to him matter?' _he stood up in the tree and prepared himself to jump. _'I'm just a few seconds away from his house. I have to clear my mind before I get there.'_

Shuichi took a deep breath and exhaled. He jumped from the tree and landed, gracefully, on his toes. He settled flat on his feet and started to walk to Yuki's house. As he was about to knock on the door it came flying open and a blond man came charging out in anger, storming passed the boy who was there to visit. Shuichi looked behind him and saw the man walking, more like gliding, away at a fast rate.

"What the hell! You walk pass me and damn near knock me over and you can't so much as stop to say I'm sorry?" Shuichi yelled at the man.

"What the hell ever. What should I care anyway?" Yuki said in a cold voice.

Shuichi was hurt slightly. He wanted Yuki to show some hint of concern for him, though he wasn't completely sure why.

"I don't care! Come back over here and say something to me!"

The man appeared in front of him and roughly grabbed his face. He pulled it up so he could look in the big purple orbs that the boy called his eyes.

"Fuck off. There I said something."

"That's not what I meant. I want you to say something nice to me."

"Fuck off please. That's as nice as I'm getting." He pushed the boy back and disappeared into one of the many trees surrounding his house. "Go home. I don't care about you. You should know that already. Stop annoying me."

"That's the whole reason why I'm here. I want to know what's wrong with you. One minute you love me and the next you're telling me to never speak to you again. Which is it?"

"I never loved you in the first place."

"Then why would you even lead me on? Why would you play with my mind like that?"

"Because… it's fun to see people cry."

"So you like seeing people in pain after you ripped their hearts out?"

"Since you put it that way…yes… I do."

"You're such a jerk! How could you even do that! Why would you even do that! And why did you do that to me? What the hell did I ever do to you that made you want to hurt me? What could I have possibly done to you to make you hate me! Why me?" Shuichi screamed. His hands were in a fist next to him.

"You want to know why? Do you really want to know what it was that made me hate you?" he said in a calm tone.

"YES I DO!"

The blond vampire appeared behind Shuichi and grabbed him around the waist with one hand. With the other, he tilted the boy's head and licked his neck slowly, causing the pink one to shiver a little.

"The reason why I hate you so much… is because you're so irresistible." He whispered in Shuichi's ear, sending a warm breath down his neck.

Shuichi was on the verge of tears. He wanted so badly to fight off the older man and give him a piece of his mind, but on the other hand, he just wanted to fight off both of their clothes and 'say sorry' for everything in his own little way. He gritted his teeth and tried not to let Yuki get to him, but that was hard to do at this point.

Yuki saw the boy struggling to fight temptation, so he helped the temptation win. He began to nibble on the boy's earlobe, sending chills down his spine. His hands began to trace and caress every part of the boy's frame. Shuichi writhed a little and tried to push him away, but was too weak to do anything.

"STOP!" Shuichi screamed. To no avail.

"Why should I? We both know that you want it. And I know that this is what I want."

"But I don't want it. And what, is this the only thing you want me for?"

"No, there's more, but it's too complicated to get in to now. But yes, this is one of the main reasons behind it."

"NO! Get off of me. If that's all you want me for then don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Get off of…"

Shuichi gasped as he felt sharp fangs sink into his neck. Out of sheer instinct, he grabbed the blonde's hair and held him there. After a short while, he realized what happened.

"I HATE YOU!"

"And I love you too."

"No you don't! Stop saying that and you don't mean it."

Yuki turned Shuichi around and smiled at him. "This time I do."

He pulled the boy in and began to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Shuichi started out trying to fight, then he just gave up. He couldn't fight it anymore. He wanted it. After the kiss was broken, Shuichi sighed and looked at Yuki. Suddenly, he slapped Yuki, hard enough to cause his cheek to turn a bright red. Yuki wiped the corner of his mouth and looked at his fingers. Blood. He had bitten the inside of his jaw when Shuichi's hand made contact. He licked it off of his fingers and stared at Shuichi, smiling sadistically. A smile that scared Shuichi to wit's end. He grabbed the fragile boy's wrists and threw him against the tree he was standing in front of.

"So, you think you can slap me? You think that you can cause me to draw my own blood and get away with it? Do you honestly think I'm going to smile and go on with my day?" he said gripping the boy's wrists tighter.

"N-n-no…" Shuichi was beginning to cry because of the vampire's grip.

"What should I do to get payback for that?"

"I don't k-k-know…" Shuichi was looking anywhere but at the man.

"Look at me." Yuki maintained a cool, yet twisted, voice as he said this. "I'm getting payment back for this. And it's all going to be at your expense. Because you know what? Your pain is my pleasure."

Tears blurred Shuichi's eyes. He couldn't see a thing. All he knew was that he probably didn't want to see what was coming next, from the sound of Yuki's voice. The next sound to grace the silence of the woods was the ripping of cloth. Shuichi looked down to see a ripped shirt that now barely covered his bare, pale chest. Yuki was viciously kissing he way down his body as he was unbuttoning his own shirt. Once he made his way to the top of Shuichi's pants, his shirt was completely off and he was making his way back up.

Shuichi was panting from this experience and crying from it as well. Yuki looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Why are you crying? It's not like you've never done this before. It's surely not like you've never done this with me before."

"I'm crying because I don't want to do this. I don't love you and you don't love me, so why are we doing this? People who are in love do this, not people who hate each other."

"I told you already, I do love you."

"No you don't."

Yuki sighed and held the boy's face gently in the palm of his hand. "Look, I know I said some mean things to you, but I didn't mean them. I do care about you; I just show it in my own little way. That's all. So stop crying now."

"But you don't care about me. You're always hurting me and saying evil things about me. That's not love or caring."

"I told you, it's in my own little way." He gently kissed the boy on the lips. "I promise you I do. I even got you this to show you how much I care."

He pulled a ruby red velvet box out of his back pocket and handed it to Shuichi. The little bundle of tears excepted the box and opened it. Inside was a ring on a gold chain. The ring had a medium sized gem in it. A blood red gem.

"That was my ring, when I was younger. Someone I really loved gave it to me. He told me that it was something he got as a birthday gift, but he wanted me to have it. I took it and cherished it, but then he betrayed me and hurt me. But I still kept his ring. Now I'm giving it to you. I put it on a chain so you can wear it close to your heart. I want you to keep it. As my personal gift to you."

"So are you saying that you're going to betray me now?"

"No. I'm giving this to you in hopes that you'll keep it and my love. I won't hurt you so long as you do nothing to hurt me in exchange."

Shuichi held the ring and rubbed the stone with his forefinger. He clenched it in his fist and shut his eyes tight. "Th-th-thank you. Thank you so much Yuki." He cried as he hugged the older man around the waist.

"Anything for you my love. Anything for you." He whispered, hugging the boy back and combing his hair with his fingers. He released Shuichi and picked his shirt up from off the ground. "Come on, let's go inside." He said lightly tugging him along.

"No. I don't want to. I want to go out to the park. To the lake."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to look at the moon's reflection on the water."

Yuki couldn't help but smile at Shuichi's simple request. "How bout I do you one better. How about we go to the beach instead? We can look at it from the beach."

Shuichi smiled and nodded his head. Yuki smiled back at him and slipped his shirt on, leaving the buttons undone and revealing his chest. They walked to the beach, hand in hand. Shuichi spent the whole time playing with the ring, which now hung around his neck. Yuki spent the whole time watching him.

At home, Tatsuha slid down the wall and smiled at what had been accomplished.

"Could your brother honestly be changing that much?"

Tatsuha smiled and laughed lightly. "Maybe. Maybe he finally found that one person who'll set him straight when he goes wrong."

"Or maybe he's just forcing himself to think so they way you're forcing him to change?"

Tatsuha reached up and grabbed the person's waist, pulling them onto him. "Trust me. I know him. He's changing. And it's all by himself, with just a little help from Shuichi."

----------------Hiro's place------------------

Hiro rolled over and expected to feel a little body next to his. It wasn't there. Hiro sat up and opened his eyes looking for his friend. When he saw he wasn't there, he just fell back on the bed and laughed inwardly. _"He went to talk to him. I just hope he doesn't come back hurt.' _Hiro thought to himself. He rolled over and reached for the phone. He pushed the speed dial button and one to call K.

"What do you want Hiro? It's damn near three in the morning." K groaned as he answered the phone.

"I want your company. My little buddy left to go see his boyfriend and I wanted to see mine."

"What in the hell makes you think I'll come over there?"

"The fact that you love me."

"I may love you, but sure as hell not enough to come over to your place at this hour." Thoughts of how to torture Hiro at the studio later raced through his head.

"But I need company. And something else."

"You have two hands right?"

"Yea, what's the point."

"Use one of the to help you out on that. Goodnight!" with that, K hung up the phone.

Hiro sat on the other end of the line, shocked. He finally hung up the phone and laid back down. He couldn't believe K just turned down a free rape moment like this one. Hiro was upset. He stood up, found his boxers somewhere on the floor, and walked out to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"I guess this will have to do until I'm able to go to sleep. I hope it will do." He mumbled, slumping into the back of the couch.

----------------At the beach------------

Shuichi ran around on top of the water, racing the fish that he was determined to beat last time. He was jumping around, teasing the fish, all up until it came above water just long enough to bite Shuichi's bare foot.

"OW! STUPID FISH! I HATE YOU! YUKI IT BIT ME!"

"And I'm supposed to do what about that now?" he said lying on top of the water, resting his head on his arms.

"Kiss my boo-boo and make it better."

"Kiss my ass."

"Yuki! Can _I _just get a kiss for it?"

"Why? It was your fault. I told you not to piss him off, but what did you do? You went and teased him and he bit you."

"But…" Shuichi walked over and placed his body perfectly, or as perfectly as possible, on top of Yuki's.

"But nothing. You knew better and there's nothing I can do for it now. It's your problem."

Shuichi began to sniffle and force up tears. Yuki just looked away. Next thing he knew, the boy was wailing louder than a siren.

"Shut up! Hey, stupid shut up!"

Shuichi didn't respond.

"FAIRY PIXIE BOY SHUT UP!"

Shuichi went silent. Yuki glared at him in shame.

"You don't respond to anything else, yet you respond to fairy or pixie. Or a combination of the two."

"Mmm hmm." Shuichi hummed, nodding.

"I don't understand you. And I don't think I ever will."

"Mmm, mmm." The boy now hummed, shaking his head.

"I give up on you."

Shuichi smiled brighter and Yuki laughed at him. The blond looked to the sky and saw it beginning to turn a pinkish color. He stood up, lifting the boy up with him, and began to walk to the shore.

"Get your shoes and come on."

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes. The sun's coming up and I want to go before I burn to ashes of my former self."

"Okay."

Shuichi grabbed his shoes and slipped them on as Yuki continued to walk on. After his shoes were on, he ran up to the man and jumped on his back. The blond just put his hands behind him and held the boy up. A few minutes before they made it home, Shuichi had fallen asleep. Yuki knew this only because there was an intolerable snoring in his right ear the whole time. Though, at times, it was adorable because the boy would coo his name; that or moan gently. Enough to cause the older man to smile.

When he made it home, he dropped the boy off on the sofa and went into the kitchen to grab a can of beer. As he was leaving the kitchen to go to his room, he heard someone's voice coming from upstairs. He sat his beer on the coffee table and tiptoed upstairs. The voice was coming from where his brother was staying. He walked to the door and listened carefully.

"Tatsuha, do you honestly think it will work?"

"It should. I know how my brother is. If he really cares about him, it will work."

"But he's smart. He might know you're behind this all and he might get mad. Then it'll all backfire. What then?"

"Don't worry. I got it all under control. This time I thought this plan out. It's not half-baked, like when I tried to take you home with me. Father still doesn't approve."

"That plan wasn't even in the oven, what do you mean? But still, I don't think you thought this out fully."

"It's going to work. He's been out all night with him. He should be home soon though, the sun's coming up."

"Yea… about that. How the hell does your brother have regular windows on this house and manage not to burn to little piles of ash?"

"Special windows. They have some sort of layering on them so that the sun's rays don't come in and harm us, but they still bring in the sun's light."

"Oh… I won't ask."

As Yuki continued to eavesdrop, he realized that the voice sounded vaguely familiar to him. Suddenly he heard his brother's footsteps get closer to the door. He pretended as though he was walking down the hall to go back downstairs. Tatsuha opened the door and walked straight into his brother. As Yuki had hoped.

"Hey! You're home! You're home."

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you were still out with Shuichi. That's all."

"No. He was tired so I decided to come back home. And if you don't mind keeping your big mouth shut, he's downstairs on the sofa asleep."

"Aw, so you care about him!" Tatsuha said in mock affection.

"No I don't _care about him_! I just don't want him waking up. The less energy I need to put up with, the better."

"Tatsuha, what are you doing? I thought you said that you were going to get the…" the person stopped and looked at the pair standing before him. "Uh, hiya Yuki!"

Yuki stared at the man before him. At least he thought it was a man. He looked over to Tatsuha and raised a curious eyebrow.

"My brother has a boyfriend?" he taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just here helping me with something is all."

"Would it be your ability to keep it in your pants?"

"NO! And I don't have a problem with that. It's normal for boys my age."

"And infants too."

"ANIKI!"

"Actually, I'm not his boyfriend. Exactly." The half-dressed man said holding on to what looked like a stuffed animal.

"Exactly? Define what you mean by '_exactly_'." Yuki was slowly going detective.

"Well, we sort of have this thing but then again we don't. I mean his…" the man was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying! He's a little crazy at times!"

The man bit Tatsuha's hand and continued. "As I was saying. His father doesn't exactly approve. So we're dating in secret. But I guess it's not so secret now that you know."

"Not really."

"Are you going to tell your father about us. I mean, I know you're his brother and all."

"No, I won't. So long as he agrees to what I have for him."

"What?"

"If you do what I tell you, I'll keep my lips sealed."

"With Shuichi's." Tatsuha mumbled.

"Did you forget that fast that I have father on speed dial. It's not that hard to pick up the phone and push speed one."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you yet. You'll find out when I want you to do it." Yuki turned to the other man, "And who are you by the way? I mean, what's your name?"

"Oh! You don't remember me do you?"

"I do, I just don't remember your name."

"I'm Ryuichi! And this is my stuffed bear Kumagoro!" he said waving the bears hand.

"So you know Tatsuha already?"

"Yea. I knew him for about three years now."

Yuki turned to his brother and crossed his arms. "So is this the reason father called me? Is he the reason father wanted me to perform an exorcism on you?"

"Um…" Tatsuha was getting nervous.

"Did you HONESTLY bring him home and think father would except that!"

"You see… I just… and then… and…"

"Do me a favor and shut up. You two just go do whatever you were going to do and don't let me hear anything. As a matter of fact, don't let me know. I'm done. If you need me… I mean absolutely _need _me, I'm in my office."

Tatsuha just stared at his brother and Ryuichi nodded rapidly. Yuki turned and shook his head and then continued on downstairs. When he made it downstairs, he saw Shuichi sitting up with the beer can in his hand. His face was scrunched up. Yuki walked over to him and snatched the can out of his hand.

"Give me that." He looked at the can and saw that it was open and some of the beer was around the rim. "Did you drink this?"

"No." Shuichi lied.

"It didn't just open and drink itself and you're the only one down here. Why did you drink this?"

"Well, it was sitting there and I woke up and I thought it was for me. So I drank it."

"Why the hell would you think I'd honestly sit something out for you and you're asleep?"

"Because you're nice."

Yuki stared at him. "I'm not saying anything."

Yuki put the can to his lips and was ready to drink when Shuichi posed a question to him.

"Why do you drink that nasty stuff? It's disgusting."

"To you it is, but to me it's not. So I'm going to drink it."

Yuki put the can back to his lips and drank the beer. Shuichi sat on the sofa and slowly formed a pout on his face. Yuki was determined to ignore it, but soon caved in.

"What? What do you want?" he erupted.

"I want something to drink."

"Then go get it."

"But I don't want to go through your stuff."

"Tatsuha does it all the time. Just go."

"But…but…"

"AH! FINE! SIT HERE AND WAIT DAMN IT!"

Yuki slammed the can on the table and stormed into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and sat it on the table in front of the boy. Shuichi just pouted more.

"WHAT NOW!"

"I don't like water."

Yuki mumbled curses under his breath and took the water into the kitchen. When he came back out, he held a cup of juice in his hand. Shuichi only responded with a frown.

"I don't like juice."

Mumbling yet more curses, he stormed back into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda and threw it to the boy before he sat down. He crossed his arms and stared at the boy, waiting for him to say he didn't like that.

"Yuki…"

"What is it Shuichi?" he growled, trying to maintain his cool.

"I don't like this kind of soda."

Yuki snatched the can from the boy's hand and crushed it. He looked at Shuichi and then finally grabbed him by his shirt, holding him up in the air.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DO DRINK! AND IF THERE IS, PLEASE TELL ME!"

"I…I…I drink orange soda." Shuichi hesitated.

"Don't have any."

"Um… I drink this stuff that Hiro has. I forget what it's called but he says he has it on special occasions."

"That's not helping me. That and I'M NOT HIRO!"

Just then something came to him. He threw the boy onto the couch and walked to the kitchen without a word. When he returned, he held a bottle in one hand and two small cups in the other. He sat the cups down and opened the bottle, pouring out a clear, fizzing liquid into both cups. Shuichi looked at it and blinked. Yuki handed the cup to Shuichi and started to drink from his own.

"Here, you'll like it." he said in between his sips.

Shuichi took the cup and eyed the drink suspiciously. He sniffed it and swirled it around.

"Just drink it. It's not poisoned and you'll like it."

Shuichi took his word for it. He slowly moved the cup to his lips and proceeded to take a small, cautious sip. He sat for a moment and then gulped the rest down.

"More please!"

Yuki was in shock that he would drink it that fast without getting a head rush, but he didn't really care. Shuichi was drinking something. He poured the pink haired boy another cup. Shuichi dipped his head back and threw the drink to the back of his throat. Doing that with seven more cups. After the ninth cup, Shuichi decided to ask what he was drinking.

"It's sake. The best stuff I have in my house." Yuki said smiling strangely.

"Really… I didn't…tell…" Shuichi slurred. "More."

"This is your eleventh cup. And you're drunk."

"Nonsense. I'm not drunk. I can count in a straight line and everything."

"Really? Count in a straight line. I think you mean walk."

"Yea. What you said. More!"

"You can walk about as straight as you are." Yuki joked pouring him another cup.

Yuki was only on his fifth cup and had yet to feel its affects. Shuichi started feeling the side affects after his fourth cup. Twenty or so minutes later, the bottle of sake was gone and Shuichi was worse off then he was before. Yuki had just finished his thirteenth cup and was starting to feel a little drunk, but he wasn't as bad as his younger counterpart. Yuki and Shuichi were both sitting on the floor, just staring at nothing. Yuki looked over to the pop star; he just looked back and began to die with laughter.

"What are you laughing for?" Yuki didn't sound half as drunk as he looked.

"Nothing. It's just that for a minute there, I had this urge to pounce on you and take this great opportunity to rape you." Shuichi said still laughing uncontrollably.

"Really now?"

"Yea." Shuichi stopped laughing and looked at Yuki with the most serious glare. "And that urge is coming back. I don't know why."

Yuki laughed and looked up to his ceiling. "I would only imagine such a thing to come from a pixie. Or a bendy straw. Whatever the hell you are."

"I don't care what I am right now, all I know is what I want."

Shuichi crawled over to where Yuki sat and placed himself on Yuki's lap. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled it open, not even wasting time to unbutton it. Yuki just watched what was going on as though it wasn't happening to him.

After his shirt was open, Shuichi sat and stared at his body. He was already panting. He sat on the vampire's lap, mentally tracing every line on his body. As he was staring in awe, Yuki thought it the best time to take advantage of him. He easily slid the boy's shirt over his head, being as though it was not the boy's shirt but his own. He ran one hand over the boy's slight frame and the other through his pink hair before abruptly sitting up and causing Shuichi to fall backwards. Perfect position. Yuki started to kiss the boy's body, as he caressed it. Shuichi moaned slightly and then stopped, suddenly; he pushed the man off of him and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and came back out with some treats.

"What's this?" the vampire asked, slightly confused.

"I'm making a sundae."

"With what ice cream?"

"Not an ice cream sundae, a vampire one."

Shuichi smiled sadistically, a look that normally wouldn't have suited him, but now did. Yuki looked up at him and smiled. He felt a heat rising through his body.

'_Why do I feel like this? Is he causing all this? But how? I never felt like this around anyone. Normally I'm the one seducing people. I'm not affected by anyone.' _Yuki thought. _'All he did was smile at me and my body heated up. Why?'_

At this point, Yuki was lost. He was happy that this was happening, but confused that Shuichi was doing this to him. He was usually the dominant one. He was usually the one with the twisted smiles on his face. Shuichi was always the one in this position. Either cowering in fear or heated passion. Never the other way around. Either way, Yuki wasn't going to waste his hopeful enjoyment on wondering how the roles were switched. He reached up and grabbed the whipped cream out of Shuichi's hand. He sprayed some in his mouth and swallowed it. Then he shone a kinky smile to Shuichi, causing the world to slowly go back to its order.

"Why don't you try some? It's really pretty good."

"Alright. Give it here."

"No, no. That's no way to try it."

He sprayed more of it into his mouth and smiled with his eyes. Shuichi smiled and leaned down. As he kissed the blond, he was sucking the whipped cream from his mouth. When it all was gone, Yuki surprised the pink haired boy by grabbing his tongue and biting it slightly. Shuichi felt the blood trickling from his tongue, but before it could even make it to the tip, Yuki had drank it all. After he finally let go of his tongue, Shuichi continued with his initial plans.

He picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup that sat next to him and pushed the shirt off the man's chest some more. He opened the bottle and started to decorate Yuki's torso with chocolate decorations. After he finished the design, he grabbed the strawberry syrup (amazing that Yuki had some in his house) and poured it onto his chest as well, adding to the decoration. When the decoration was finished, he smiled at the vampire, the man just cringed. He didn't like the looks he was receiving.

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Shuichi, my lord and master'. That's all. I went easy this time around."

"_MY _lord and master?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes. Now shut up and lay back so I can go on about my day."

Yuki shot a look at Shuichi that was reflected by an invisible mirror. Shortly after, the pink haired boy dipped his head down and began to trace the design with his tongue. He started with the whipped cream, licking it off slowly, yet still with some speed. Then he did the chocolate syrup, taking his time to not lick off any of the strawberry. When he was finished licking that off, he grabbed the bottle of the strawberry syrup and poured whatever was left of that bottle onto Yuki, just to have more to lick off.

"May I ask what is going on?"

"Something delicious."

"I won't ask anymore."

"Good idea. Now again. Shut up."

Yuki glared again, just for it to be deflected. Shuichi dipped his head down again and began to lick off the syrup, starting out by his neck and moving down slowly. Apparently Yuki was very ticklish, because when Shuichi made it to his stomach, he began to laugh and writhe his body. Shuichi smiled evilly to himself and started to go slower on his stomach. When Yuki had figured out what was happening, he pushed the boy off of him and sat on his hips.

"You know what. You are not using that to your advantage. Your time on top is over. My time to rule again."

"That's okay. I was bored anyway. So go ahead, get me worked up. But just to warn you, when you do, I'm gonna take over again."

"If I let you that is."

"Don't worry about letting me. Just know that I will."

"Getting cocky. I like it."

Yuki leaned down and started to kiss the boy. Slowly, he started placing his body over top of Shuichi's, when he was positioned just right, he pressed down, causing what still remained of the syrup to smear on his body. Shuichi laughed slightly, being as it was cold. Slowly, the vampire made his way down the boy's body. As he was sliding down, he started to lick the toppings away from the boy's body. Shuichi laughed the entire time, a combination of being drunk and ticklish which really wasn't a good thing. After a while, Yuki grew bored of the foreplay, so he just moved on with the game plan.

He grabbed Shuichi's pants and pulled them down with one tug. He removed the pop star's boxers and followed suit with his own clothes. When they were both naked, he turned the boy so that he was facing away from him. He kissed his neck a few times and stopped. No more than two minutes later, he began to bounce the boy on his lap. Shuichi, being clueless and drunk, didn't know what was going on as it happened. When he finally had noticed, he was already climaxing.

Shuichi had his arms around the vampire's neck, holding on to him. His head was on Yuki's shoulder and his back was arched. He tried to bite his lip, but couldn't. It was only thirty minutes into the whole thing and Shuichi was already dying. Yuki looked at him for a second and couldn't help but to laugh. The expressions that appeared on Shuichi's face were priceless.

When they had finally finished, Tatsuha and his company had left the house, via the window. Shuichi was crying and complaining for Yuki to do more, but he insisted that it waited until tomorrow, he was too tired from the kid wearing him out. Shuichi wasn't taking no for an answer today though.

"But Yuki! Please, just one more hour! That's all I want."

"You had five one more hours already. Don't you get tired?"

"Not tonight. Come on. Normally you're bugging me for more. Can't I just get what I want now?"

"You got what you wanted seven times tonight. Go home."

"But Yuki…"

"You are never getting alcohol again. You hear me, NEVER!"

"Please… just one more."

"If I give you a kiss for five minutes, will you shut up."

Shuichi's head perked up like dog ears and he smiled at Yuki, "That works too."

"Fine. Come here you brat."

Yuki grabbed the boy's face and kissed him for five, aggravating, minutes. When he was finished, Shuichi wanted still more. Yuki just pushed him away and walked to his room.

"Goodnight. Don't talk to me if all that's coming out of your mouth is sex."

"But… but… but…"

"Look, I'm tired, I have no energy, and I think I broke something. And it's not an arm or a leg if that's what you're thinking."

Shuichi pouted and let Yuki win, again. He just grabbed a random shirt and pants from off the floor, threw them on, and curled up into a ball on the couch, calling it a night. No more than five minutes after Yuki had settled into his room, Shuichi inched his way in and crawled into Yuki's bed.

"What the hell do you want? If it's anything dealing with sex, don't even bother to ask."

"No, it's not. I just don't want to sleep alone. Not when you're here at least."

"How old are you again?"

"Can I just please sleep in here with you?"

"Fine."

Shuichi smiled and cuddled up next to the vampire. Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. Shuichi purred a little and fell asleep instantly. Yuki looked down at Shuichi and thought back to when he was younger.

"_Can I sleep in here with you? Please?"_

"_Of course you can. But I'm not going to sleep yet."_

"_That's okay. I just don't want to sleep alone."_

"_Sure. Come on."_

_Little Yuki crawled into his teacher's lap and curled into a ball. He put his head on his teacher's chest and was rocked to sleep. His teacher was comfortable and he felt safe in his arms._

When Yuki snapped back into reality, he realized that tears were streaming down his face. He wiped the tears away and thought about how he was so close to his teacher.

'_I was so close to him. I never thought he would hurt me. He was my safe haven. And I loved him. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I opened up to him. All I know is that I hope I'm not hurt again.' _he closed his eyes and rubbed Shuichi's head. _'I hate to admit it, but my heart's too fragile to take any type of damage again.'_

He sighed heavily and went to sleep. The only thing he hoped for was that Shuichi wasn't like his teacher.

…**TBC…**

**A/N- so there it is...track 5 in all it's completed glory. i'm well underway with track 6 and i dont know when that will be posted, but i do know that it's almost finished. (if my stupid school let me on this site i'd have them sooner...bbbbbuuuuutttt u know, schools have to be stupid.) so i hoped you liked it as much as the other tracks... and thanks to all the people who just helped me get new ideas for my next tracks to come (they might be side stories that are off the beaten path of the main story) but thanks for all of your support through this all.**

**ps- dont forget to check me out on i'm Infamous Author there too. but keep a look out for my updates. thanks again **

**X3 Infamous**


	6. If Love is RealWhy Does it Hurt Us So

**A/N- here is track six. it was a good one if i do say so myself. i hope that everyone else likes it too.**

**WARNING! If you do not like suicidal attempts or the thought of it, the end of this chapter may not be for you. so don't say i didn't warn you. (if you don't care, then read it anyway)...i hope i didn't give away too much of the story...**

Track 6: If Love is Real…Why Does it Hurt Us So?

"Ryuichi? What are you doing with Tatsuha?"

"He, he, um…well…you see… I've been with Tatsuha for a while now."

"Isn't he kind of…well…young?"

"Yea, but I don't care. You have to take into account that he's…"

Tatsuha reached over and covered Ryuichi's mouth. He leaned over and whispered to the man then released him. He turned to Hiro and smiled.

"So, you want us to take you to your friend?" Tatsuha said as he hung off of Ryuichi.

"That would be nice. But where is he?"

"With my brother. Where else?"

"I guess you have a point."

Tatsuha and Ryuichi began to walk off and Hiro quickly followed. They spent the time talking about Ryuichi's plans now and what Tatsuha wanted to do with his life. When they finally made it to Yuki's house, Tatsuha opened the door and Hiro cautiously walked in.

"They're in my brother's room. I'll go get them."

Tatsuha walked upstairs and went to his brother's room to retrieve Shuichi. when he knocked on the door, no one answered so he just walked in. When he did, he saw his brother shirtless with a bottomless Shuichi laying on him. He couldn't help but stare at the boy laying on his brother. Suddenly, Ryuichi appeared behind him, with Hiro following a short ways behind.

"Tats, did you find him ye… okay…so you have…" Ryuichi was a little shocked.

"Um… Hiro, he's asleep right now. So I think it's best you come back later."

"No I can carry him home now. He's not that heavy."

"I know but it's best you don't move him. So he doesn't wake up, you know."

"It's alright I did it before."

When Hiro walked into the room, he was shocked. Although he knew that Shuichi and Yuki were doing something, he didn't think he'd ever see them together after the fact. He looked at Shuichi and felt his heart slowly breaking, though he didn't know why. He turned and, without a word, walked down the stairs. Ryuichi ran up behind him and grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he said in his most sincere voice.

"No. I'm fine."

"Alright. You know my number. Call me when you get home."

"Alright."

Hiro left out to the park and sat by the water where Shuichi usually sat. He looked down at his reflection in the water and tried his hardest not to cry. No matter how hard he tried, he still cried. He didn't have the slightest clue why, but he knew that he was hurting. 

"Hiro, what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You can't hide it from me. What's wrong? Just tell me."

"It's… I don't know. I'm just upset and I can't even think straight."

"It's about Shuichi, isn't it?"

Hiro turned to look at K. He put his head down and sighed.

"Yes. It is. And I don't know why I'm feeling upset."

"Well, what happened?"

"I went to pick up Shuichi from Yuki's house and I saw him half-naked laying on a half-dressed Yuki. I mean, I know they do this stuff, but I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to know I was right."

K smiled a little and put his hands on Hiro's shoulders, massaging him. "You really want to know what the reason is behind you feeling upset."

"I'm not even sure." Hiro began to cry again, only worse. "I want to, but then again I don't."

"The reason you're so upset about seeing that is because you love Shuichi. You don't want to see him with anyone else. I know Hiro."

"I know I love him. But that's not even the reason why I feel like this."

K just looked at him and continued to massage his shoulders. He knew the other reason that Hiro felt bad, but he wasn't going to tell him that yet. He didn't want to see Hiro hurt any more than he already was.

"Well, do you want me to take you home or are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to stay here for a little bit anyway."

"Alright. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. And that you'll go straight home after leaving here."

"Promise."

K stopped massaging Hiro and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "If you go anywhere besides home, I want you to come to my place. I don't need you hurting yourself over this."

"Alright."

K left Hiro to settle everything in silence. Hiro sat, looking at his reflection alongside of the sun's. He folded his arms on the rail and placed his head on top. He closed his eyes and thought about what he saw. And how just before all of that happened, Shuichi was saying that he didn't want to talk to him. And the fact that he had admitted his feelings for his best friend. How that whole explanation went to waste. He was a mess, and nothing that anyone could say would change that. Anything except one person's words. But he knew that he wasn't going to hear them. Not now at least.

"Why do you look so upset? It's not like you to look like this. Perk up."

"Huh? Who? Shuichi! I mean…Shuichi it's you."

"Why were you so upset Hiro?"

"I wasn't upset. I was just tired is all."

Shuichi looked down at Hiro and shook his head. He knew that he was lying, but he didn't want to push him. He sat down next to Hiro and put his head on the other boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes and laughed slightly.

"What are you laughing for?" Hiro asked, trying to hide his tears.

"No reason. It's just… that in all the time we knew each other, we've never really spent time alone like this. You know, time when we we're not talking about the band or anything else. We never had time to talk about ourselves." Shuichi nuzzled the redhead's neck and laughed lightly again. "It's funny that it took all this time for us to finally get a private moment. Now we can actually talk about stuff. So, what do you want to talk about? Anything in particular?"

"No, I mean, I can't come up with anything to talk about now. Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about we play a little game, to test how much we know about each other. What do you say?"

"Alright."

"Okay! I'll start!" Shuichi was excited that Hiro was cooperating. "Okay, here's an easy one. Who's my most favorite singer in the WHOLE world?"

"Hm…Ryuichi?" Hiro said pretending to not know.

"Correct. Your turn."

"Okay. What is my favorite color?"

"Um…uh….what is your favorite color?" Shuichi picked his head up from Hiro's shoulder and looked at him, "Is it red or something like red?"

"Yea. Your turn." He laughed.

"Alright. What is my favorite thing to do other than sing?"

"Hm? Let's see, eat pocky, eat pocky, and eat more pocky?"

"And…?"

"And?"

"And be with you." He said wrapping his arms around his friend.

Hiro smiled faintly then asked his question. "Alright, let's see if you can get this one. Who is the person that I love the most in this world and would die for?"

Shuichi looked at Hiro and smiled. "I don't know. Who?"

"You of course."

Hiro put his arms around Shuichi and pulled him in closer. He smiled at the pink haired boy and laughed slightly, then he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Shuichi returned the kiss without question. They stopped and smiled at each other again.

"Hey Hiro, guess what."

"What?"

"This."

Shuichi grabbed Hiro and pulled him under the bar into the small pond. When he surfaced, he started to laugh hysterically. Hiro came up to breathe and growled playfully at Shuichi. He grabbed the pink haired boy and pulled him back under the water, laughing at him. When they were finished playing around, they climbed out of the water and started to walk back home. They had their hands around each other's waists and were laughing. They were both dripping wet. When they got home, they wasted no time getting to what they wanted.

"You're soaked, let's get rid of those clothes." Hiro said unbuttoning the shirt that obviously wasn't Shuichi's.

"Well you're one to talk. You're not too dry yourself."

"Well I know that much. I mean it _was_ thanks to you after all."

"Well can I help you get out of your clothes? I mean, we don't need you getting sick cuz you're all wet." He said grabbing the belt loops on Hiro's pants.

"I didn't say you couldn't."

Hiro reached down and unbuttoned his pants and let Shuichi do the rest. Instead of starting at his pants, he moved up and peeled Hiro's shirt from his torso. He ran his hands all over the red head's exposed chest and made his way for his pants finally. After they were both undressed, they had decided to make their way to the bathroom.

"Shower or bath?" Hiro asked with his eyebrow arched.

"Shower first, bath later."

"Just what I was thinking."

Hiro turned on the shower and stepped in, pulling Shuichi in with him. When he was in there, Hiro pushed him against the shower wall and started to kiss him on his neck. After a few minutes, he turned the showerhead so that the water was running on both of them. Shuichi started to lick the water away that was running down Hiro's chest. He grabbed the red head's waist and pulled him close. He started to kiss him again.

After a while, kissing didn't seem to be enough for him. He pushed Hiro down so that they were both sitting on the floor of the tub. Shuichi sat on Hiro's lap and started to grind on him slowly, to get both of them excited. It only took a few minutes before both of them had begun to pant. Shuichi, still wanting more from when he had finished with Yuki, began to grind harder on his friend. He pushed down more and move slower and then faster.

Hiro put his head back, placing it on the edge of the tub. Shuichi leaned forward more, giving him a better feeling. About ten minutes later, Shuichi's drive had become more and the sound of Hiro moaning was only making things worse. Shu turned the redhead over and reached around Hiro, running his nails down the boy's chest. While Hiro was screaming from that, Shuichi took the advantage and slid himself within his friend.

As he was working himself inside of Hiro, he was resisting the urge to bite him. In order to keep his fangs out of his friend's neck, he just drilled himself into Hiro more. Suddenly, his urge came over him and after he had pulled out, he leaned over Hiro and moved his hair from his neck. He started out by kissing his neck and licking it, then shifted into biting.

Hiro responded by screaming even louder. When Shuichi had finished, Hiro turned to him and smiled, kissing him deeply. With no more energy to move, Hiro just sat against the wall, leaning on Shuichi. The water was running off of them and what dripped down Hiro was pink from the blood that was flowing out slightly still.

"Good god, is this something you learned from Yuki?"

"No, I knew how to do that. Yuki just taught me how to let it flow."

"Hell, if he's not hurting you and he's teaching you this, keep going back."

"Thanks Hiro. You only want me to go for your benefit."

"Yep."

Shuichi and Hiro laughed and then relaxed, eventually falling asleep. What finally woke them up was the sound of the phone ringing and the door braking open. Shuichi and Hiro quickly tried to get up and put their clothes on, but they were in the other room. They tried to grab their towels, but it was too late. When they had stood up, the bathroom door flew open. In front of it stood K, Fujisaki, and Thoma. Thoma just turned and walked into the living room. Suguru cried and ran to the kitchen to, quote, "gouge his eyes out with a torch and spoon". K just stood smiling.

"Well, I already knew that Hiro was something worth looking at. But for a kid, Shuichi… you're something else." K smugly replied, staring at an unclothed Shuichi.

When he had realized what he was looking at, he covered himself and fell over Hiro in the tub. "What the? Why are you looking at me? Don't you have Hiro to look at?"

"I see him on a regular basis. What do you think we do when I tell him that we have to talk?" he replied, using the quote fingers around 'talk'.

"AH! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Shuichi screamed closing his eyes and covering his ears.

"Well hey, it was about time you found out. That and about time I see what you carry in those tight pants. Come to think of it, how_ do _you were those tight leather pants?"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." K said waving his hands in the air in mock surrender.

Shu and Hiro sighed in unison and then stood up, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around both of them, and scooted into their room. Thoma saw them and put his head down quickly. Suguru rummaged faster for a spoon and a grill torch. K just sat and laughed at all of them. When they came back out, they were wearing each other's clothes, and everyone was amazed they could fit them. They sat in two different chairs on two different sides of the room. Everyone sat in chairs between them, staring at each other as the awkward silence grew.

"So, you two decided that what you had to do was more important than showing up to the studio on time?"

"Um… well you see… I was kind of doing something else and I was drinking and I…yea…"

Everyone gasped at the same time. "Shuichi Shindou drink? What is the world coming to?" They all screamed.

"He, he…well yea, so I forgot."

"Okay…you're excused…I guess." Thoma questioned. "What about you Hiro?"

"I was looking for this kid and then…we kinda did…some stuff and stuff led to home and home led to this…and yea…" Hiro said rubbing his head and looking away from everyone.

"I'm just going to excuse this one. But don't let it happen again. Come on, we left Ryuichi and his friend at the studio alone. I don't know what could possibly happen." K said walking out the door.

Everybody just left in silence and shock. There was nothing to say about anything they saw. When they all got to the car, they had realized that Shuichi and Hiro were no where to be found. When they looked back, they saw those two leaning against the door making out. K pulled out his magnum and shot at the wall next to them, surprisingly enough, they didn't jump.

"There's only one way to do this if the gun isn't phasing them." K walked up to the porch where they stood and grabbed Hiro by his hair. "You're coming with me. Shuichi can walk with Fujisaki. Got it."

"LET ME GO! STOP IT! I PROMISE I'LL STOP! JUST LET ME GO!" Hiro cried, trying to get out of K's grip.

"TO BAD! YOU'RE TOO BUSY HOOKING UP WITH PINKY OVER THERE TO MOVE! COME ON!"

He pushed Suguru out of the car and threw Hiro in. He shut the door and got in the driver side and sped away. Suguru picked himself up off the ground and Shuichi stood at the door pouting. He slipped his hands into his pockets and started to slowly pace down the street to NG Studios. Suguru ran up to Shuichi and walked next to him.

"So Shuichi, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Well." Suguru paused and kicked a rock that was in front of him. "So, do you like Hiro?"

Shuichi turned to look at the younger boy. "What do you mean?"

"Well actually, I mean how much do you like Hiro? I mean I know he likes you and all, but how much do you like him?"

"Well, honestly... I don't know. I mean, I was just caught up in the moment and we kind of...happened."

"Well, Hiro told me about the other time when you two had that argument. You and him had… as he put it, not me, 'hot kinky make-up sex'. That's what he said."

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. "What? He told you about that?"

"Yea. What, he wasn't supposed to?"

"No! He told me that he wouldn't tell. I hate him!"

"Well, back on point. How much do you like him? I mean, even later, you were still making out with him. And you two were apparently not still in the mood that you were in earlier."

Shuichi put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, come to think of it, I think I do have some small feelings for him. I mean… not something strong because I have feelings for someone else. But if I were to ever go with anyone else in the world, it would be him."

"So you admit that you like him."

"Well, more so… love. Sort of. I think." Shuichi shrugged.

"Well, you'll have a tough time. Mr. K is kind of going with him at the moment. And he loves him a lot."

"Well, it's not like I want to date him currently. I mean I do have someone else."

"Is it the blond guy that came in the other day?"

Shuichi looked away, "Well, actually, yea it is."

"You two look cute together. Well, I wish you the best with whoever you chose."

"Thanks Fujisaki."

Suguru gave him a small smile and nod. By the time they had ended their conversation, they were at NG Studios. They walked in the door and took the elevator to the conference room, where everyone sat waiting. When the duo entered the room, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at them for a moment.

"So, did you two have a nice walk?" K said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, sort of. I mean, we had a nice conversation." Shuichi said, taking a seat next to Ryuichi and, his newfound friend, Tatsuha.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing. Just about relationships and everything. You know."

K gave an acknowledging nod. Hiro turned his gaze from the pink haired boy over to where Thoma sat. The room fell silent again until Thoma took his turn to break it.

"Okay, as you all know, there is only one more day before the big show. This is our crunch time. What I want you to do is practice. This is all about us. We have a half-hour to perform and we already have the list of songs that we want to do. I don't want you spending too much time on old songs, I want you to practice the new one Mr. Shindou wrote. But do practice the old songs a little bit. Don't be rusty when we get on stage." He took a dramatic pause to look at everyone. "Do you understand the plan?"

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Now make sure you do it right the first time or I'll keep you all night. I want everything perfect by ten. It's four now so you have six hours. "Get it right or stay all night" is today's new motto." K said, waving his gun to everyone to make sure they understood. "Now get going."

Everyone stood up promptly, even Tatsuha, and ran to the recording room. As Hiro was running past K, he grabbed him by the arm and kept him to the side. Once the conference room was cleared, he pulled Hiro inside and closed the door behind him. The room was silent and all that could be heard was the click of the door's lock. Hiro sat, muscles becoming tense with the growth of silence. Tension filled the air and it remained quiet for a couple more minutes before Hiro asked what was going on.

"So, what did you pull me aside for?" he tried to cover his fear-stricken voice with a calmer one.

"For a few reasons. I have a couple of questions for you that I want truthfully answered." K sat across from the redhead and folded his hands. "One, you've known me for quite some time. And we have been dating for what, a year now?"

"Yea."

"What are your feelings towards me?"

"Feelings? As in?"

"As in, how do you feel about me? What do you think of me, on a personal level?"

"Well, I care about you a lot. You're one of the few people I'd put my life on the line for." Hiro turned his gaze to the direction of the window. He watched the birds outside as he searched his mind for an answer. "I don't know. I just really love you. That's all that can really be said."

"Hm. Now to my next question. You've known Mr. Shindou for most of your life am I not right?"

"Yea." Hiro didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Well, on a personal level again, how do you feel about him?"

"Well I… I mean I… I care about him. He's a close friend. And I'd take a bullet for him if I had to."

"Is there anything more to that? I mean, you two do live together."

"Well, I'll take care of him." Hiro continued to look at the birds, he wanted to be one of them and fly away right now, but that wasn't going to happen.

"What was the meaning of all that I've seen today. And what I heard from Fujisaki a short while back?"

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what he meant.

"You and Shuichi have something going on that I don't know about. You are doing things with him behind my back. I know that what I saw today wasn't the first time this has ever happened. I know it has happened a while back, but that was before we started dating. There have been countless times in the past year that you and Shuichi have at least snuck a kiss without me knowing. Or I wasn't supposed to know at least."

Hiro shifted back to where K was sitting. The older man stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out of it and laughed slightly, amused at what he was going to say next.

"You know Hiro, I find this quite funny. Night after night, day after day, you tell me that you love me. You say that there's no one before me and that there will be no one after me. Yet you go ahead and do this. You even told me before that you would never do anything to hurt me, and you do this? Normally, I don't get too caught up in stuff like this to let it get to me. But you're another story." K turned to Hiro and looked at him. When he began to talk, the choking of tears could be heard in his voice. "Hiro, I trusted you and I loved you. I gave my heart to you because I thought I could."

"But.."

"But nothing. You look at me and throw the word 'love' around like it's nothing. I honestly can't believe that I bought it. I really can't. But I can settle that. It all ends here. You are nothing to me but a member of a band I manage. You are nothing more than that until you have proven yourself. Understood?" Hiro nodded slightly. "Good, now get into the recording room and start practicing. I'll be there in a moment."

Hiro got up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and was about to exit, when he paused. He looked at K and put his head down.

"I just want you to know that my heart really did belong to you. What I did was wrong and I know it, and if I could undo everything I would. I am very sorry and I'll do anything it takes for you to forgive me…"

"I heard it all before. Now go before I keep you here overtime."

Hiro nodded and continued to the recording room. He was choking on tears that he was determined to keep down. K, on the other hand, was sitting in the conference room with his head in his hands. He was normally a man of no emotion, other than that of bliss when he was able to use his guns, but now was another story.

"Why? Why would you honestly do that? What made you think it would be alright? I didn't want to let you go, but this is the only way you'll learn anything. I just hope you learn soon, because I miss you already." He whispered to himself.

When he emptied out his emotions onto the table, he walked out of the room and into the recording room where everyone was. Once in there, he focused on Hiro the whole time. He could see that he was a wreck, a baby could clearly see that. He knew that it was a bad idea to break up with him before the big show, but despite being strung on what happened, Hiro still managed to play with skill. When K thought they had practiced enough, he signaled to Thoma to tell them that they could leave. After doing so, he left promptly, in hopes not to see his now ex.

The walk home for Shuichi and Hiro was a silent one. The only thing that Hiro said was for Shuichi to stay over Yuki's for the night and that he'd get him in the morning when it was time to head to the studio. Shuichi agreed without argument, he knew that Hiro needed time alone right now. He got home and grabbed his bags and then proceeded to the vampire's house. When he had reached the park, Yuki was sitting there waiting for him.

"I've been waiting. Hiro told me that you were coming. Apparently you must have called from my phone because he called me." he grabbed the boy's bags and walked with him, slowly, to his house. "So what happened?"

"I don't know. Hiro was just upset all day. It was after K talked to him." Shuichi put his head down, "I think it's because of what we did."

"What did you do?"

"We…well…me and him…in the tub…" he said fading in and out.

"You did what in the tub?"

"It."

"What's it… oh never mind." Yuki looked in the direction of Shuichi, "I see. What made him upset though?"

"Hiro and K are dating… or it might be were now. But me and him did that and K walked in and found us…" Shuichi's voice was filling with pain as he explained.

"Don't explain anymore. I know why you were sent to stay with me tonight. Well here, we're already home. Don't think about it too much."

"I can't. And I'm afraid it might mess up tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our big concert. We have a whole half-hour to ourselves to perform. That's why I was writing a song. It's to perform there."

Yuki nodded knowingly and opened the door to the house.

"You should come! I want you to see me perform on stage! I'm telling you, I'm much better up there!" Shuichi was perking back up to his normal self and Yuki was happy for that. "Trust me, I'll do the song justice this time! You won't be upset!"

"And how do you figure that one out?" Yuki said as he smiled a little bit.

"Well, it's just that when I'm on stage in front of a live audience, their energy gets into me. When I hear the roar of the crowd and feel the energy of everyone in there, I just get all fired up!"

"Really now?"

"Yea! And then I can sing like never before! And I have lots of energy! You really should come and see me! You really should! Please Yuki!"

"I'll think about it."

"But you only have tonight to think about it. The concert starts at four tomorrow."

"What kind of concert starts at four?" Yuki scoffed.

"A charity one. But we don't go on until somewhere around six. There are a lot of other bands coming. Even ones from America!" Shuichi was bouncing around the entire living room at this point.

"Is the sun down at six?"

"I don't know? Maybe. I can't tell you just yet. Why?"

"Are you that much of an idiot? I am a vampire."

"And you're point?" Shuichi's blond moment was beginning to set in.

"Vampire's don't do the sunlight. You understand that?"

"Oh…uh…yea I forgot about that." He said rubbing his head.

"Are you sure your mother didn't give you a permanent pink dye when you were born?"

"No, why'd you say that?"

"And here I thought it wasn't possible to get dumber than Tatsuha." Yuki walked into the kitchen and peeked around the doorway. "What do you want to drink before I sit down?"

"Um… can I get more of that stuff you gave me earlier?"

"What? The sake? No way. Even if I had some you wouldn't get any. You were more drunk than a rat stuck in a bottle of liquor."

"But Yuki, I promise that this time I'll hold it better. I'll take it easy and not drink as much. I promise!"

"No way I'm telling you! You better think of something else or you get nothing!"

"But I want the sake!"

"And the people in hell want snow and ice water, but they don't have it yet!"

"Yuki!"

-----------------Hiro's place-------------------

Hiro sat in the complete and still darkness of his room. In his hands he held a picture of him and K. Next to him sat a bottle. On his nightstand sat a can of beer, a very rare sight. He ran his fingers over the part of the picture where K stood. At that moment, he felt teardrops fall onto his fingers. He was at his end. He was torn between two people he truly cared about, two people that he wanted to be with. The only problem was that he didn't know who he wanted more.

"Why did it have to be like this? Why do I have to love both of you so much? It would have been so much easier on me if I didn't hook up with K in the first place. And I was the stupid one. I had to have too many drinks, I had to be the one not able to drive. Then he had to be the one to insist on taking me to his place, all because it was closer."

Hiro threw the picture to the floor, and glass shattered. The moon's light reflected off of some of the pieces that lie by his window. He looked over to the other picture of him and Shuichi when they were younger. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it just the same.

"And then you. You were my first interest in high school. You were the only person I talked to. You were the only one who I paid any attention to. Who I gave the time of day. Why the hell did you have to be so cute? Why did you have to be so irresistible? You know, I really do hate you sometimes, but I love you too much to hate you for long. And I love you too much to have you bare witness to what I'm going to do. That's why I want you with Yuki. At least I know you'll find some comfort with him when I'm not around."

Instead of smashing this picture like he did with K's, he sat it next to him. He picked up the bottle and studied it carefully.

"Sleeping pills. Taking the right amount puts you into an eight-hour dreamland. Taking too many puts you into an eternal slumber. So which will it be for me? Taking two and waking up to this nightmare again, or taking just about five or even eight and sleeping forever?" Hiro popped open the top and poured a few into his hand. He reached over and picked up the can of beer. "And with this I should definitely be out. No doubt about it."

Hiro sat for just a short moment and thought about what he was going to do. He looked back down at the picture of him and Shu. The boy in the picture seemed to be crying now, not laughing like he previously was.

"What the hell? Why is Shuichi crying? I could have sworn he was smiling in this picture. As a matter of fact he was. Whatever, it's just my mind playing trick on me is all." Tears streamed down his face rabidly now. "Shuichi, I know that you'll be hurt the most from this all, but you must understand that this is the only way to freedom, to happiness. Shuichi, I want you to know that I always loved you. And the letter I left should explain it all. And to this hell, I say, goodbye."

…**TBC…**

**A/N- so there it is, track 6. i know it ended on a sad note and i'm sorry if it offended anyone who read it. please don't hate me for what happens. i didn't really want it to end up like this but that's just how it did. but i assure you that in the next track you won't be upset. so please comment. and again, i'm sorry about the whole ending. it hurt me too. R&R**


	7. Track 7: Demon in Angel's Clothing

**A/N--- hey sorry for the wait...my comp was messed up then it wouldnt load for some reason...so now i present to you...(insert drum roll here and here) track 7. now i'm saying this now...unfreckinfortunately i dont own gravitation...maki beat me first...(darn her to heck) well...you'll see why i said that now out of all the other times i could have but didnt...hope u like this track...R&R please! (cracks knuckles and puts on glasses like yuki...turns to computer and works on track eight)**

Track 7: Demon In Angel's Clothing

"And to this hell, I say, goodbye." As Hiro leaned his head back to take in the pills, someone barged through the door.

"HIRO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shu…Shuichi…What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Yuki."

"I came back to get something. I saw the lights were off and I was coming to say goodnight to you and I see this. What the hell are you doing? Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything."

"Yes it will. I won't have to choose between you and K. I won't have to worry about who I hurt for choosing…"

"You're right. You'll have to worry about who you hurt for killing yourself! What in the hell drove you to do this! Is this why you wanted me with Yuki?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to see. I wanted you to come after I had done what I needed to do. I didn't want you to see me go."

Shuichi slapped Hiro, hard, across the face. "SHUT THE HELL UP NOW HIROSHI! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT YOU HAVE! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU'D ACCOMPLISH BY KILLING YOURSELF! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT EVERYONE WHO KNEW YOU! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING!"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone so that's why I was doing it." Hiro was on the brink of tears.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Shuichi was crying tears full of anger. "That's not a reason. That would have done worse damage than just choosing between the two of us. Why would you even do that? Why couldn't you just talk about it?" Shuichi walked over and sat next to Hiro, hugging him.

"Because, I didn't think you'd understand."

"Don't say I won't until you ask me. Now come on and lay down. I'll take these pills and flush them so we don't have another scare."

Shuichi laid Hiro in the bed and took the pills and the beer. He kissed the redhead on the forehead and wished him a goodnight. He walked out of the room, and on his way, he grabbed the note. He went into the bathroom and poured out the pills and the beer, flushing them for good. Then he disappeared into thin air.

----------------At Yuki's place-----------------

"There, now will you shut up."

"YEA! I have sake! I have sake!" Shuichi sang, finally sitting down and drinking the cup of sake.

"Now when you finish that, I want you to go to sleep. It's already going on eleven thirty."

"Alright."

Shuichi drank the sake slowly and put the cup on the table. He ran to the bathroom, grabbing his bag on the way, and closed the door to change. When he opened his bag to pull out his nightclothes, he saw a folded piece of paper sitting on top of them. He pulled it out and opened it carefully to reveal several sheets of paper.

"What is this? I don't remember putting this in here." He said as he began to read.

"_To my Shuichi,_

_I know that we were friends for a long time and that we don't really separate. I wrote this to tell you some things that I wanted to get off my chest. I wanted to rid them from my system before I'm gone._

_Shuichi, we have been friends since the start of high school and we were never apart. We were there for each other through everything. I know that you would want to be here to help me through this, but I thought it best that you stay over Yuki's. I didn't want you to see me in this state._

_As you clearly knew, I was dating K and I told him countless times that I loved him dearly. The only trouble is that I loved you deeply. I even admitted it to you, although it wasn't in the way I wanted to. And even after our argument, we still made up. That's where all my trouble begins._

_At first, I was playing around when I was pushing myself on you. I didn't really want anything to happen, just in case K found out. And then, after a while, the heat of passion grew. The second time, I was caught up in you again, that's when K walked in. It upset me to the point of no return._

_Well, today, when K pulled me aside to talk to him, something terrible happened. He officially broke it off with me. He told me that for as long as it takes for me to prove my worth, I am nothing but a member of the band he manages. He told me that I mean nothing more than that to him. That's what really sent me spiraling down. _

_So I guess what I am trying to say is that since I don't want to have to choose between you and K, I'm going to eliminate what's causing the problem. I'm getting rid of its source. The source being me. _

_Well Shuichi, my love, I'll see you wherever and whenever I'll see you, because by the time you read this I'll probably be gone. All I want you to do is live the rest of your life with Yuki as though I was never in the picture. Just be happy if not for yourself, then for me._

_Love you forever and never forgetting you,_

_Hiroshi Nakano."_

When Shuichi finished reading the note, he slid down the wall of the bathroom and started to cry. He couldn't believe what he just read. When he finally composed himself enough to gain control of his body, he stood up and charged out of the bathroom and out of the house before Yuki could even stop him.

He ran all the way to Hiro's house, in hopes that his best friend was still alive. When he got to the house, he didn't even bother to unlock the door. He barged in and ran to Hiro's room. When he saw that the lights were off, he began to panic. He ran over to the bed and looked for the redhead. When he saw him lying on the bed, silent, he began to cry more.

"Hiro! What did you do to yourself? Why? I care about you too much! Why would you do this to yourself?" he said picking up Hiro's head and caressing it.

"Shu…Shuichi…what are you doing here?"

"HIRO! YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Of course I'm alive. You stopped me from taking those pills. You were here just a minute ago."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You flushed the pills and took the note with you. You told me to go to sleep." Hiro said sitting up.

"I did?"

"Don't play stupid Shuichi. And on top of that," Hiro turned on the lamp by his bed and turned his cheek to Shuichi, "I have a red mark on my cheek to prove that you were here."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You slapped me. You told me not to do it after you smacked the holy hell out of me."

"I did? But I wouldn't do that."

"Then who did if it wasn't you?"

"I don't know and I don't even care anymore. I'm just thankful that you're still alive and with me. With all of us really. I mean, everyone would be so devastated if you weren't alive."

"I guess you're right." Hiro rubbed Shuichi's head and smiled faintly. "Well, I still want you over Yuki's house. I want him to protect you for tonight because I'm in no state to look after you."

"But I don't want to leave you. I want to help you through this."

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. And it was all thanks to my guardian spirit."

"Who?"

"You Shuichi. It was all thanks to you."

Shuichi smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked out of the room. He looked back to Hiro and smiled one last time before leaving back to Yuki's for the night. As Shu made his way back to Yuki's, Yuki was on his way to Hiro's. They ended up bumping into each other a few blocks from the park.

"Shuichi, why did you run off like that?" Yuki asked holding the boy's shoulders.

"It was something important about Hiro. I had to get to him."

Yuki pulled out the two-page note and held it up. "Is this the important thing about Hiro?"

"Yes." Shuichi put his head down.

"Well…is he okay?" Yuki asked casually.

"Why do you care about him now?"

"Well, to be honest with you," he cupped the boy's cheek in his hand, "I care about anyone who takes good care of you."

Shuichi smiled and replied with a nod.

"That's good. So are you going back home or what?"

"No. Hiro wants me to stay with you. He says that he's not in a well enough state to take care of me right now. So he wants you to protect me."

Yuki nodded and he turned to walk back to his house. Shuichi jogged to catch up to him and then walked at a normal pace. When they reached the house, Shuichi walked right over to the couch and plopped down on it with a big thud. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. Yuki walked over and nudged him lightly, just enough to snap him back to reality.

"You know, you can sleep in my room if it makes you feel safer?" Yuki smiled faintly, which was something he rarely did.

"I think I'm alright."

"Okay. Well my offer still stands if you want it."

He kissed the boy on the forehead and retired to his room. Shuichi balled up and started to sleep. After only twenty minutes of deep sleep, Shuichi was beginning to dream about Hiro. About how Hiro would have killed himself if he didn't stop him. Or at least if his spirit didn't stop him. He saw himself barging into the room and taking the pills from Hiro. He remembered dumping them into the toilet and flushing them away, though he didn't really do it himself. Then he saw an alternate scenario. He saw what would have happened if he didn't show up. Shuichi saw the sight of Hiro lying on the bed, cold and dead.

He shot up and screamed, waking up Yuki. The blond ran from his room, into the living room where Shuichi was, to comfort him. He ran up and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. He brushed his head gently and repeated one simple phrase.

"It's all okay. Everything's okay. I'm here."

After Shuichi calmed down, Yuki decided that it was best that he stay with him in his room. Shuichi refused, but no wasn't an option. After a while, Shuichi gave in and went to sleep in Yuki's room. Once they were in there, Shuichi curled into a ball on the one side of the bed as far from Yuki as possible. Yuki looked over to the pink ball and smiled. After twenty-five minutes or so, Shuichi uncurled and rolled over to Yuki. He lay on his back and put his arm around Yuki's head so that it passed in front of his body and he could grab a lock of his hair. The man smiled at this and held onto the pink haired boy next to him.

'_I wasn't intending on us getting this close, but it seems that we have. I thought I was finished opening to anyone, but apparently I'm not. But I guess I can make exception for someone as cute as you.' _Yuki thought as he looked at the boy. _'Goodnight, baka.'_

He kissed him gently on his forehead and closed his eyes. As Yuki drifted off to sleep, he began to dream. It started off nicely, but quickly faded. It turned into his life when he was younger. When he was still in love, or what he thought to be love, with his sensei.

"_Is this right?"_

"_Yes. It looks quite right. I think you understand it now."_

"_Okay. Is there anything else that I need to study today or am I finished?"_

_Kitazawa looked up to the little boy and smiled, "No, I think you can call it quits today. You've done quite a good job so you deserve a break." He looked up to the sky from under the large branches of the tree, "Besides, the sun's starting to set. So I think it's time to get you home."_

"_Alright."_

_Little Eiri started to head home when Yuki stopped him._

"_Here, let me drive you home."_

"_Alright."_

_It wasn't too out of the ordinary for his sensei to offer him a ride every once in a while, but today, Eiri knew there was something different about this. He was skeptical, but didn't show it outright. He got in the car and looked out the window. They drove in silence for a while, only with some hints that the radio was actually on, occasionally. After little Yuki had realized that they passed his street did he say something._

"_Um… My house is back there."_

"_I know. I just have somewhere that I have to go really fast. Don't worry, I'll get you home."_

_Eiri just turned back to the window. He stared at all the houses they passed, and then he started to notice the change. The houses went from beautiful buildings to slums. Kitazawa pulled up to one abandoned apartment and told Eiri to get out and come with him. He just followed. When they got in there and Kitazawa had closed the door behind them, Eiri really began to notice something was wrong. The smile he was getting from his sensei wasn't the normal, happy one that he always got. This one had more of a twisted feeling behind it. _

"_Sensei… what's going on?…When will I go home?"_

"_Don't worry about it. You'll get home before the night's out. You're with me. You're safe." _

_He walked over to where the boy was standing and started to push his way on him. Little Yuki turned his head and tried to force himself to believe that it wasn't happening, but it wasn't helping. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip to try and restrain the tears. When he opened his eyes, he saw three big men standing in front of him now, and his sensei off to the side, still smiling that same twisted smile._

"_Help me. Please, help me."_

"_Sorry, I have a word I have to keep."_

"_But…"_

_Eiri began to bawl. He couldn't believe that his sensei would just sit there and not do anything. That he was the one who actually set this up. As he looked at the one man, out the corner of his eye, he saw something shining. Before he even knew what it was, he picked it up from the man's pants and pointed it at the man. He fired one shot that he didn't even know where it went. The next shot was aimed for Kitazawa. The two men that remained standing ran, they didn't want to see what would happen to them. _

_When Eiri looked at the dead bodies that lie before him, he was devastated. He was upset at what he had done. He was even more hurt by the fact that the one person he killed was Kitazawa, his teacher, the one that he truly loved and cared for. He slid down the wall, gun in hand, and cried more. He sat and looked at the gun for a few moments before someone barged in and ran over to him. When he looked up, he saw Thoma crouching down in front of him._

"_Oh Eiri, what happened?"_

"_He… he tried… he tried to rape me…"_

_Thoma stared at the boy and then at the motionless body of Kitazawa. When he looked back down at the boy, he saw the metal of the gun, gleaming in the moon's light._

"_You shot them?"_

_Little Yuki nodded his head slowly._

"_Don't worry. No one will find out you did it. And if they do, it was in self-defense." He put his jacket around the small boy and stood up. "Come on Eiri, let's get you home."_

As Yuki was dreaming, he was moving around and crying. Shuichi felt him moving constantly and woke to see what was wrong. When he saw the tears streaming down his cheeks, he tried everything he could to calm him down. At first he tried to wake him up, but that wasn't working too well. Then he started to rub his head and whisper to him that everything's okay. When Yuki finally calmed down and came to, he opened his eyes and looked over to the pink haired pop star, who was sitting up at this point, and threw himself on the boy.

"Shuichi…"

"Yes?" he said holding onto the man.

"Don't… don't ever hurt me like he did…"

Shuichi was slightly confused, but still knew what he should say. "Don't even worry about it. I care for you way too much to let anything happen." Shuichi laughed from a sheer awkward feeling, "Hell, I'd put my life on the line for you if it meant that."

Shuichi felt Yuki smiling slightly and smiled himself. Once the older man had calmed down, he and the boy laid back down and tried to sleep. That night had proven to be a tough night for the both of them. Their reasons almost similar, if not exact. The only way either of them was able to overcome what they were feeling is the fact that they had each other to rely on. They both knew that they were there for the other, and nothing would change it.

Shuichi was the first to get up the next morning. The first thing he did, out of force of habit, was turn on his cell phone to see if anyone had called. As it was turning on, he looked over to the clock and saw that it was still early.

"Nine in the morning." He mumbled to himself.

After his phone was finally on, he looked down and saw he had two voicemails. He dialed the number and checked them. One was from Hiro telling Shuichi that he had to show up at the studio today around eleven so they could practice and then head out to go set up before four. The other was from Ryuichi wondering if everything was well. And that he had heard about Hiro through Tatsuha. How was beyond him only because Tatsuha didn't know… or did he? Shuichi just closed the phone and lay next to Yuki again. He thought the man was still asleep, but was surprised when he moved over and gave him a huge bear hug. He looked down at the blond and smiled, rubbing his head.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know. But I glad I am. I have to be at the studio in two hours."

"Why?"

"To practice for our concert today. Oh and that reminds me!" Shuichi pushed Yuki off of him and ran to the closet where his book bag was. He reached in the front pouch and pulled out two tickets. "I got one for Tatsuha too. I didn't know if Ryuichi got one for him, because I heard that Ryu was supposed to play today. And I know how much Tatsuha loves him."

"I told you that I'm not going."

"BUT WHY NOT!"

"Don't start with that whining shit please. It's too early." Yuki said rubbing his temples.

"But… you have to cooooommmmmeeeeee!" Shuichi cried.

"No I dooooooonnnn'ttttt!" Yuki mimicked.

"I hate you."

"Then, A, get the hell out, and B, I don't give a shit."

Shuichi pouted and stomped his foot. He threw the tickets at Yuki and walked away. Yuki laughed to himself and waited a short while before going after him. He walked out to the living room and saw him balled up on the couch, butt in the air, so Yuki took the opportunity to invade his space to a whole new level. He walked over to where Shuichi was, silently so he wasn't discovered, and stood behind the boy. He positioned himself so that he was in just the right spot, then climbed on top of him, latching on so he couldn't be thrown off, not like he could be anyway. Shuichi let out a shriek that no one could ever match and tried to jump up, but Yuki's body weight was too much for him. After a while, Yuki grew tired and slid off the boy.

"You really shouldn't expose yourself that much. If I were Tatsuha I just might have took advantage of you right there." he said smiling crookedly.

"If that wasn't taking advantage of me, then what was it?"

"That was just messing around with you. Messing with your head. What Tatsuha would have done was mess around with your body. And not in ways that would allow him to keep his arm privileges."

Shuichi stared at the man, scared of what could possibly happen. He had images of Tatsuha groping him and then Yuki running over and ripping his arms off. Neither sight was pleasant, but what followed was very.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower now. A _very cold _shower." Shuichi said jumping up.

"What?"

Shuichi responded by slamming the door to the bathroom shut. Yuki just laughed at the whole situation. He didn't know what was going on, but, then again, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to. He walked back into his room and looked at the tickets on the bed. He picked them up and stared. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to go to the show or not. This was Shuichi's big night though. He wanted to be there for him, but he didn't exactly want to go. He feared that showing up and supporting him would give him too much hope. He feared that it would cause Shuichi to end up trying to make more of the relationship. He didn't need anything else hurting him. He sat the tickets on top of his dresser, grabbed a cigarette and lit it, then walked over to the window and looked out.

'_Ah hell, I'll go. I'll show the little fuzz ball some sort of appreciation. For everything he's done for me so far.'_

Just as he completed his thought, Shuichi walked into his room and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, holding him in a tight embrace. Yuki just placed one hand on top of Shuichi's and smiled.

'_It won't kill me to go. Just to make him happy.' _

He didn't even bother to turn and look at Shuichi when he asked the question, "So what time was this thing at?"

"YOU'RE GOING!"

"I didn't say anything…"

"YEA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT'S AT FOUR PROMISE TO NOT BE LATE!"

"I didn't…"

"PROMISE!"

"I promise." He said smiling. "Now hurry up and go, it's ten thirty. And I don't need to hear in the news that your manager shot you for being late."

"Thanks again Yuki. I love you." Shuichi said running out the door.

Yuki froze in his spot. The words hit him like an ice storm. He just looked out the window; ashes of the cigarette falling to the floor like snowflakes.

'_Why? Why did he have to say that? Those were the last three words I thought I'd ever hear. Those were the last words I wanted to hear. But… he said them… to me…and he meant them. Why? I don't love him and he knows it, yet he says he loves me and means it.'_

Yuki put out his cigarette and sat on his bed. He was in shock and didn't know what he should feel or say or do. He didn't know if he should hate Shuichi, or go out there and kiss him. He didn't know if he should tell him that he never wanted to talk to him again, or if he wanted to say that he loves him with all his heart and never wants to let him go. He was torn and it was hurting him. Next thing he knew, his face was buried in his hands and he was crying, and Shuichi wasn't there to wipe the tears away.

-------At the studio-------

"Drama shitate no fake it moon. Kodoku o seou story tale. Sameta hitomi de make it blue…. Mabushii kiseki o irodoru smashing blue. Hajimaru make me true. Kieyuku tsuki wa silent. Kimi no koe mo iranai smashing blue. Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de twilight."

After the music faded out, Shuichi opened his eyes and tuned back into the real world. He looked to everyone outside of the booth for a review.

"We're ready." Thoma simply put.

"I have to agree. It seems like all the practice you put in worked well." K said clapping slowly.

Ryuichi stood in the back, clapping rabidly for the band.

"I have to be honest, I'm going to be scared following an act like that. I think you just might have gotten better than me Shuichi."

"Well that's something." Shuichi said running his hands through his hair.

"Alright. Well let's pack up here and head to the concert. Our stuff's not going to take itself." Hiro said.

After everyone's things were packed, and everyone was in the bus outside, Ryuichi and k stayed back to make sure they had everything they needed. As they were leaving, Ryuichi grabbed K's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Hold on. I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait until later?"

"No it can't. I have to tell you now."

"Fine. But you have five minutes."

"It's more than enough time." Ryuichi took a deep breath and began, "I was where Shuichi was staying the last night and I was going through his stuff."

"Why…"

"Don't ask questions. Now like I was saying, I was going through his stuff and I found a letter from Hiro in there."

"Okay, you have two minutes."

"It was a suicide note."

K just stared at Ryuichi as though he was lying. He had no words.

"I read what the note said. And it wasn't too happy. Well I wouldn't have imagined it to be though. But in the letter it said that he was going to end his life because he didn't want to chose between you and Shuichi, because you both mean so much to him."

"You've gotta be kidding with me. I mean, you even saw him for yourself, today he was happy and playing like he always has. Nothing seemed wrong with him."

"Nothing _seemed _wrong. That's the thing. He didn't want anyone to catch on, so he looks as though it's just a normal day. And besides that, Shuichi talked him out of it last night." Ryuichi put his head down and then pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "This is for you. He didn't want Shuichi to give it to you, and he didn't want to give it to you himself, so he told me to give it to you today."

"What the hell is this?"

"Open it and read."

K reluctantly opened the paper and read what was on it.

"_Dear K,_

_If you're reading this, I am probably gone by now, if not physically, emotionally and mentally. You know, after what you told me the other day, I realized that I'm not ready to prove myself to you. So I'm not going to try._

_Now don't think this means I'm being selfish or stubborn, it's just that I don't want to see anyone hurt again. Especially you. I know Ryuichi had to have told you the reason for why I did, or wanted to do, what I did. You both mean so much to me and I don't know who means more right now. I mean, this is how I see it._

_Shuichi: I've known him for damn near six years. I've had his back through hell and he's had mine. I even have his back now with his family problems. I only want the best for him no matter what it is. It's like a parent and child, the parent only wants the best for their child no matter the cost. That's how I feel towards Shuichi._

_You, K: I've known you for about three or so. I love you with all my heart and you do things no one else can to me, but we won't get into that. You help me through things when no one else can, and you always help me see the silver lining in every cloud. There's nothing you would do to hurt me even if you really wanted to._

_Now that you see what I have to compare, you'll see that the decision's a hard one and I don't even know where to begin. If I start comparing by how many times the both of you helped me; it would be a tie. If I go by the amount of love you two have shown me, it would be a tie. It's hard. And I can't compare you two. So you see why I do what I do._

_I love you, but then I love Shuichi more. And most times I love Shuichi but I love you more. So please don't take anything out on me for this. I'm only doing what my heart and mind see fit._

_You're forever my beloved,_

_Hiroshi."_

K looked at the note and started to cry. He didn't know what to say. Hiro was going to kill himself because of something he had said to him. He felt like he should be the one to kill himself. This was unbelievable. He looked to Ryuichi and folded the paper, placing it in his pocket. He turned on his heels and walked out the door, beckoning to Ryuichi to follow.

When he made it outside, he made sure that there were no traces that he had been crying. He got on the bus and gave everyone prep speech about how they should play their best and that this is going to make them known around the world. And that again, it was going to make or break their careers. After the speech was over, they were off.

When they had arrived at the area where the concert was taking place, it was already three o'clock. The band unloaded their stuff and set up. They practiced a little bit and before they went on, K and Thoma gave a speech.

"Alright. We've practiced long hours just for this moment, so you know it means a lot. We have to make this count. It's going to be on national television. Everyone all over the world will know our names by the end of this for either blowing their minds, or killing them with horrible music." Thoma stated.

"So what he's trying to say is just don't blow it."

"Alright, so everyone put their hands in the middle. Bad Luck on three."

They counted to three and broke. The opening act was going to be Nittle Grasper. It would have been the first time in a while that they had played on stage since Ryuichi came back from America. All of Bad Luck stood in the back and danced to their music. Shuichi mouthed the words to every song, but added his own flare. In other words, he made everything come off more sexual than it was meant to be. Nittle Grasper finished off with Tearless and then Thoma introduced Bad Luck to the stage. The crowd roared when their name was said. Shuichi, being his normal energetic self, ran on to the stage and almost fell off. Hiro and Fujisaki walked on calmly.

"Alright! Are you guys ready to rock!" Shuichi screamed when the mic was handed to him. The crowd roared. "Then let's go!"

The band played a line up of about seven or eight songs ranging from The Rage Beat to Shakunetsu BLADE. When they were finished, Shuichi actually calmed down to introduce the new song.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. The band and I have been working hard for a month or so on this new song just for you guys today." As he introduced the song, he was scanning the crowd for Yuki. "It's called, Smashing Blue."

The crowd roared, but Shuichi wasn't feeling the fire anymore. After he was about halfway through the song, he spotted Yuki in the crowd. He had sunglasses on and a black trench jacket. Yuki lowered the shades a little bit and winked at the pink pop star on stage. Shuichi smiled and the flame was lit again. He finished the song on a strong note, the way it was meant to be. The crowed cheered and Yuki even had to smile. After the band took their bows, Shuichi ran to the back and jumped for joy with Ryuichi.

"I can't believe it! They liked it! They really did!" Shuichi cheered.

"I never had a doubt that they would."

"Neither did I." Yuki said walking in and pulling off the shades.

"YUKI!" Shuichi ran over to him and jumped in the man's arms. "I didn't think you were coming then I saw you in the audience and everything was all better."

"Honestly, brat, do you think I'd miss the performance of _our _song?" Yuki smiled out the corner of him mouth.

Shuichi looked at him and then jumped on him again, wrapping his legs around the man's torso. "OUR SONG! OUR SONG! YOU CALLED IT OUR SONG!" he looked at everyone in the back, "YOU ALL HEARD THAT RIGHT! HE CALLED IT OUR SONG!"

Everyone smiled for Shuichi. They couldn't be happier for him. He had finally found someone that could make him happy. The only thing they had to put a stop to was when they started making out.

"Okay, I know you two love each other, but please, in the confines of your house." K said pulling Shuichi's mouth away from the blonde's.

"Hell, don't look at me. It was all his idea." Yuki said pulling the kid off him.

After the concert was finally over, everyone went back to the bus so they can go to the studio to celebrate. As Yuki was walking to the bus, Thoma stopped and pulled him back.

"So Eiri, is it working out as planned?"

"You tell me for yourself."

"It looks like you've created a bond. Not quite what we want now is it?"

"It's called mind games. You wouldn't know about this because you have to be smart to play them Mr. Seguchi."

"I see you're still the little smart mouth you always were." Thoma said smiling crookedly.

"Having something happen to you doesn't really change you that much. But you wouldn't know that either, now would you?" Yuki crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. "I know you were behind it all."

"How long?"

"Since it happened and you were just so _conveniently _in that part of town."

"You're a smart boy Eiri. I never doubted that you wouldn't figure it out."

"How the hell could you honestly do that?"

"Some call it revenge, some call it payback." Thoma turned and shrugged. "And some, like I, call it fun and games."

"So you're going to have fun at my expense?"

"Not only me Eiri. Less we not forget the main component to the whole thing." Suddenly a man with brown hair stepped from behind a wall and stood behind Thoma. "I believe you're already well acquainted."

"Hello Eiri, it's been a while."

Yuki looked at the man with the brown hair. He was frozen. It was just like what happened eleven years ago, only worse.

"I thought you were dead."

"People who strike deals with devils don't die." Kitazawa laughed.

…**TBC…**

**A/N--- so there it is...what is in store for the next track of The Vampire's Touch? track eight is an interlude that weaves into the story...it will explain alot of things that are going on. well again...i hope you liked this one...send me ur comments (bows and goes back to typing) doumo**


	8. Track 8: The Missing Link?

**A/N- so here you are, the interlude chapter that explains almost everything you need to know to catch up with the story. to get this straight, again, i dont own gravitation murakami-sama does...cries slightly okay i'm done. i put my own flare on this so dont sue me if it's wrong. alright, R&R. thank you.**

Track 8: The Missing Link? (Interlude)

"_So tell me something. You want me to do what now?"_

"_I want you to commit your soul to me. In other words, I'm going to make you my slave…of sorts."_

"_Your slave? Why would I want to become your slave?"_

"_Because if you do, there's something really nice in it for you." The man pulled out a picture and handed it to the younger man. "So what do you say? You join me and he'll follow you."_

_The younger man sighed and then smiled, "Why not."_

"_I thought you'd agree."_

-----About a year later-------

"Eiri, since your father is busy and you have problems with your school work, I decided to hire a tutor for you."

"Why do I need a tutor? I can teach myself."

"You're not doing a very good job of that apparently. Just do me a favor and test him out. If you don't like him or he doesn't help, tell me and I'll handle him."

"Fine." Eiri sighed.

"Thank you. Now I'd like you to meet your tutor, Kitazawa Yuki."

Thoma motioned for someone to come in. Eiri sucked his teeth and waited to see this man who was to be his tutor. Suddenly, a young man walked in. He looked like he was no more than twenty years old, at the most. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Eiri just looked at him, trying to hide his interest.

"I'll leave you two to talk. That way you can know each other better." Thoma smiled and exited the room.

Yuki walked over to where Eiri was sitting and sat down next to him. The boy was working on a story that he had been writing for a month or so. Yuki picked up the first page and began to read it. Soon enough, he was up to the page that Eiri was writing.

"That's a very good story. Did you ever think of becoming an author?"

"I didn't really. I just do this for fun. It's not my passion."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know. But I know that my father wants me to become a priest. Or a monk. Something along those lines." He said not looking at the man.

"But do you want to be?"

"Not really, I guess."

"Well then you should become something that you want to be. Not something that your father says you should do."

Eiri looked up to the older man and smiled. "You have a point. But I don't know what I should do."

"Why don't you look into being an author. I'm sure that you'll have no problem I mean, you're how old and you wrote something better than I ever read."

"I'm twelve."

"See, and you're already this good. It takes most authors twice your years to become this good. I know you'll make it."

Eiri smiled at the man. No one ever complimented his stories. Of course, no one ever read them. He put down his pen and paper and stood up.

"Come on, I want to show you around the temple!" Eiri said holding out his hand.

"Alright."

Kitazawa took the boy's hand and followed him around the temple grounds. After they were finished looking around, they sat by the small pond in the back. Eiri reached his hand in and pet the koi that passed by. Kitazawa looked at him and smiled a little.

"Go ahead. Put your hand in there. They don't bite. Not unless they think you'll hurt them."

Yuki put his hand in the water and pet the fish as they swam by. After he finished playing with the fish, he looked at Eiri and started to ask him questions.

"So what are you having trouble in?"

"Nothing really. I just don't like doing my work." The boy replied hanging over the edge of the pond.

"Why don't you like doing the work?"

"It doesn't interest me."

Yuki nodded. "Well how can I help you get interested in your homework?"

"You can't. It's not fun and really boring. So I'm not going to get interested in my homework anytime soon. Unless I'm brainwashed to like it or something. But that's the only way. And even then I won't like it." Eiri sat up next to Kitazawa and looked at his feet. "So don't even bother."

"But that's my job. I have to help you so you can get A's in school."

"I get A's in school. I just don't do my homework. And as for it being your job, I guess you just got fired."

Eiri stood up and walked away. Kitazawa ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. Just give me a month and if I help you then you'll have to work with me until you get into the rhythm of things without me telling you what to do."

Eiri sighed and decided to give in. "Fine. But let you fail in that month and you're out of here faster than you came."

"Whatever you say."

Yuki flashed the boy a huge smile. Eiri just looked at him and walked away. He had nothing else to say to him. That night when he went to sleep, he found himself thinking about what Yuki had said, about doing what he wanted to do. He didn't want to let his father down; but then again, he didn't want to let himself down. He was going to take Yuki up on that offer and look up things on becoming an author.

Yuki was given the privilege to sleep in the temple not too far from the house. As he was lying in there, he thought about the boy. He had become more interested in his job.

'_Hm. Thoma wasn't wrong this time. The boy is pretty cute. I think I can deal with him. And besides that, it doesn't seem that hard to gain trust from him. I have to remember to thank Thoma for this later.' _He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow the job of a lifetime started and he was sure that he was going to win. The treasure was far too valuable to lose.

The next morning, Eiri brought food into the temple for Kitazawa to eat. After they had finished breakfast and were showered and dressed, the lessons began. They sat out in a small Zen garden and Yuki began to teach.

"Okay. So as you know, I will be your tutor and help you with your studies. First thing's first though, what are you learning?"

"Math, literature, science. That stuff."

Kitazawa laughed at the boy's rough edge a little and continued. "No, no, I mean what are you learning specifically."

"Algebra."

"Already?"

"Advanced."

"Advanced algebra?"

Eiri shook his head and crossed his arms, "No. I am advanced. Most kids aren't learning what I'm learning yet."

"Well let's just see what else you're studying and I'll help you with it."

"Besides algebra, I'm learning about literature and biology."

"What kind of literature?"

"Early traditional writings. You know, old fables and legends. Stuff about celestial maidens and fair beauties." Eiri said looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Wow. I never remember learning stuff like that as early as you are. You must be really advanced."

"Did I not just mention that?"

Kitazawa laughed inwardly. '_This boy is something else. He's not afraid to tell people what's on his mind. I like that about him._'

He looked down at Eiri's books and picked one up. The cover read: _Algebra II_. When he opened it up, he saw problems he didn't even remember learning. Eiri studied Kitazawa's blank stare and questioned his ability to teach. He grabbed the book from the older man's hand and closed it.

"Do you even know what you're supposed to be helping me with?"

"Yes, I'm going to help you with all the studies you don't understand."

"No, I _mean _do you understand anything I'm learning now? If you don't that's going to be a problem and you will be fired on the spot. I'll call Thoma and tell him to get me someone who didn't just graduate primary school."

"Hey there, that's kind of harsh. Don't you think you're being just a little rough?"

"Not really. Don't you think you're catching on just a little too slowly?"

Yuki blinked for a moment at the boy's response. He didn't know how to react to that one.

"My point exactly." Eiri said triumphantly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to call Thoma and tell him that I want a replacement."

Eiri stood up to go to the house and call when Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, you didn't even give me a chance like you promised."

"Would you let go of me! And I promised nothing!"

"You did. When you said that you'd give me a month before you passed any judgement on me."

"You got that all wrong. I said that I was going to give you a month to try and teach me and if you messed up in that month you were gone. This technically counts as part of that month, so you already messed up. Pack your things and prepare to go home."

"Not until you agree to give me a chance. I didn't even try to teach you yet, and wasn't that the whole point of this?"

"Fine, but I still say that you understand nothing you are supposed to be teaching me."

Yuki picked up the biology book and opened to a random page.

"Hm? Dominant and recessive genes. Dominant genes are represented with a capital letter and recessive with a lower case. The way to tell which gene the child is dealt is to see the genes that the parents carry. If there is a small and capital letter, the gene is the dominant, if it's lower case and lower case, it's recessive. Two capitals give you a dominant as well. Examples of dominant are, for you, black hair and eyes. The recessives for you are your blonde hair and gold eyes, being as both of your parents have dark color hair and eyes."

Eiri stared at Kitazawa and realized that he was holding the book so that the pages were away from him. It was that way the entire time, yet he still knew what that page was talking about. Kitazawa looked up to Eiri and smiled.

"Did I miss anything?"

Eiri blinked and snatched the book from his hand. "Fine then, let's see you do that again." he picked up his algebra book and opened it to a page. "Tell me what this is talking about."

"Let me feel the book."

Yuki felt the cover of the book and instantly knew what it was explaining.

"Ha, that's simple. It's talking about rational exponents."

"What kind?"

"Positive."

"How do you do it?"

"Well you just take the bottom number and…"

"Not that. How do you know what the book is talking about without looking at it?"

"Simple dear boy." Yuki pointed behind the blonde to a mirror hanging on a tree, "The way the book is positioned, I can see enough to know what it's talking about and then I can explain it myself."

"You cheated."

"Never said anything about using conveniently located mirrors to help me."

"You're a cheat. I don't like cheats."

"But I knew the material."

Eiri crossed his arms and huffed in defeat.

"Will you give me a chance now?"

"Fine. But only because you know what you're talking about."

That night, Eiri stayed in the Zen garden with Yuki past dinner. He studied for every class and understood everything. He even had fun doing his homework. When it was time to go to sleep, Eiri was disappointed. Yuki told him that they would continue the lessons tomorrow. Eiri pouted and stomped his foot a little.

"It's alright. I'll still be here. And I stay in the temple, so if you want to talk, I'm always here."

"I know." The boy sighed and grabbed his books. He walked over to Kitazawa and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye."

Yuki nodded and sat for a while after the boy left. He smiled and ran his fingers, gently, over the spot where the boy's lips made contact. He was one step closer to attaining his goal, but he didn't know how much longer it would take to get there. When he went into the temple to sleep that night, he made one quick phone call to Thoma.

"So, are things going well Mr. Kitazawa?"

"Yes they are. Everything is proceeding much faster than I had thought they would."

"So that's a good thing right?"

"Well he's warming up to me. So you tell me what you think that means Mr. Seguchi."

"Good job my boy. If you keep this up, you'll have your follower in no time."

"I know I will." Yuki looked down at his watch, "Well, I must get going. It's kind of late. I will talk to you more on the manner after I take him to school."

"Alright. I look forward to receiving your call. And remember not to have his father get suspicious. Or his sister."

"There's a sister?"

"I'll explain later. Goodnight Mr. Kitazawa."

Thoma hung up the phone and Kitazawa followed. After he turned off his phone, he laid down and stared at the ceiling of the temple before falling asleep. This was turning out better than he had planned. The boy was warming up to him so quickly.

'_This is great. He already is saying goodbye to me with a kiss. Hm? I wonder how long until it becomes more?' _Yuki laughed to himself before falling asleep.

The next morning he got up and got ready to take Eiri to school. He only was doing this because the boy insisted that he did. On the way, Eiri questioned him about different things. One of them being why he became a tutor.

"Well, I became a tutor because I like teaching children."

"So why not be a teacher?"

"Well, one good reason is that being a tutor pays more. The other reason is that tutors aren't just stuck teaching in a room, we can teach anywhere. And I like to make things fun for kids and go by my own rules." He flashed the boy a smile.

"Well I guess that's as good a reason as any."

"Yea. Well, here's your school. You better get going before you're late."

"Thank you Mr. Kitazawa."

"Please, just call me Yuki."

The blond child smiled and nodded then ran inside the school building. Yuki watched him and then turned on his heels and left. On his way back to the temple, he dialed Thoma's number to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Thoma. It's me."

"Hello there Yuki. How are things going?"

"They're going great. So what's this thing with this girl?"

"Eiri's older sister, Mika. She's not around the temple much, but she is one to watch out for when she is. She's quicker to things than Eiri is and she's not afraid to speak up. Trust me, I know."

"So is she a young child or something?"

"What's your definition of young?"

"Then she's not. Well I'll be on the look out for her. Anyone else I should keep an eye on?"

"Well he does have a little brother. But he's nothing big. He's only five years at this point."

"I've seen him running around. He looks like he couldn't care about anything that's not dealing with him."

"So that's about it. Now remember your mission here. Don't get yourself too wrapped up in the boy."

"I won't. I promise you that."

Yuki hung up the phone and went inside the temple. He picked up his own books to begin studying, when he looked over and saw Eiri's stories laying on the floor. He knew that they weren't there before he left, so someone had to have put them there after he had taken Eiri to school. As he was going to the papers, a little boy stepped out of the shadows and picked up the stack of papers.

"I can't read good yet. Can you read to me? They're my brother's, and my brother writes good. I like his stories."

"So you want me to read the stories to you?"

"Yes. He reads them to me when he's not in school. Can you read them to me?"

"Sure Tatsuha. Why don't you slide over next to me and I'll read to you."

"YEA!"

Tatsuha waddled over to Yuki and sat down, holding the papers for him to read. After Yuki finished the third story, Tatsuha was curled up in a ball, sleeping. He picked up the little boy and carried him into the house, then went back to the temple to study again. He had finished in time enough to walk to the school to pick up Eiri. When he reached the school, the boy was still in classes. There was about ten minutes left, so Yuki stood in the front of the school to wait. When the bell rang, all the students poured out like ants from a hill. Eiri ran out of the school and into Yuki's arms.

"So, how was your day?" Yuki said picking the boy up a little.

"It was okay. I paid attention in class today."

"Well that's a good thing right." Kitazawa took Eiri's bag from him and slung it over his shoulder, "So what do you have for homework?"

"I have some literature stuff that's about some dumb book."

"Wait, how would you like it if you published your stories and someone called them dumb?"

"I wouldn't care."

"I wonder about you sometimes."

"Well, other than that, I have some math homework that should be easy… if I can get help on it."

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Yuki said smiling. "And today, I was thinking we get out of the temple. How about we go to the park today to study?"

"Are you sure we can?"

"Yea. I asked your father before I came here and he said I could. He also said that so long as the weather is nice, I can take you to the park after school to learn. But I have to have you back by dinner."

"It's could."

"What?"

"You said 'I _can _take you'. It's _could_."

"Don't correct me." Kitazawa joked.

When they made it to the park. They sat under a tree and opened their books. Eiri sat next to the older boy and studied his lessons. After he was sure that he could understand them, he tried to do the homework. That proved to be sort of a challenge, being as the entire time, he wasn't exactly paying attention to the lesson.

School days, and some weekends, continued on like this for a few months. About ten months in, Yuki and Eiri started spending more time together. They devoted free time to going out to different places and helping Eiri get inspiration for his stories, teaching him some things he'd need to know about life, and just plain hanging out. Eiri had grown so attached to the man that he began to sign his stories as Yuki Uesugi. Kitazawa just smiled at the thought of this.

One day, after Yuki and Eiri had come back from a day at the park; Yuki received a call from Thoma. He was wondering why it was taking so long to complete the mission.

"What is taking you so long? It shouldn't take ten months to instill trust in the boy. You should have him under your wing at this point."

"I do have trust instilled in him, it's now just about getting him to follow me forever. I can't rush things."

"Well you're going to have to."

"Thoma, don't worry, everything's fine."

Just then, Eiri walked in with another completed story for Yuki to read and criticize.

"Alright Thoma. I'll make sure to stay on the subject of his studies. I'll tell him you said hi. Bye."

"What the…"

Yuki hung up the phone and smiled at Eiri.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. Thoma was just wondering what we were doing and I told him how we put some time aside for your stories. He said that I should stick to teaching you your lessons, but what does he know about having fun anyway." He said with a smile.

"Yea, you have a point." Eiri walked over to the man and sat down. "Here, it's another story that I wrote. I think you'll like this one. And it should be better than the last one."

"Wow, you sure do write fast. It's only been a day since you finished your last one."

"I know. But when I have someone to write for, I get inspired to write more, quicker."

"I can see that."

Yuki took the papers from the boy and read the stories. As he did so, he saw Eiri out the corner of his eye, hovering over him. After a few seconds, he dropped the papers and grabbed the boy playfully.

"Got ya!" he said tickling Eiri,

"Stop! I'm sorry! Let go!" Eiri cried through laughter.

"Nope. You shouldn't hover over me." he laughed.

"Fine. Let me go and I won't."

"I'll make sure you won't."

Kitazawa grabbed the papers and the boy. He sat Eiri between his legs and wrapped his arms around him tight. Eiri pretended to fight, then stopped after a short amount of time. By the time Kitazawa finished the story, Eiri was asleep. He stroked the boy's hair and smiled.

"You look even cuter when you're asleep." He smiled evilly revealing bright white teeth. "What a perfect time to make you mine."

He smiled and the light from the moon glinted off his teeth. He leaned the boy's head to one side and sank his fangs deep into the boy's neck. Eiri moaned slightly, remaining asleep, and twitched. Yuki smiled and removed his fangs from the boy. He wiped the blood from his neck and repositioned him in his lap. He took his cell phone out from his pocket and called Thoma.

"I hope you'll be happy to hear that I bit the boy."

"Finally. So now he's under your control?"

"I'm not sure. He's asleep."

"You bit him in his sleep?" Thoma sounded slightly concerned.

"What? Is it a problem or something? I mean, what the hell, I couldn't just go up to him while he was awake and say 'Hey, let me bite you really quick'. I had to wait for the perfect moment."

Suddenly, the blonde appeared in front of him. "And so this was it?" he said slamming his phone shut. "Please explain what's going on."

"I was reading one of his stories, he crawled in my lap and fell asleep." Yuki said shrugging.

Thoma picked up the story and looked at the cover page. "By Yuki Uesugi eh? Seems kind of early to take your name don't you think?"

"I think it's kind of cute actually. And it actually shows how much he really cares. Which means, he was following me before the bite."

Thoma huffed and turned his back to the man, "This is your only slip up Mr. Kitazawa. You better not let it happen again."

With that, he disappeared into the night. Yuki just sighed and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the boy and leaned against the wall to fall asleep.

-----------About five months later----------

"Is this right?"

"Yes. It looks quite right. I think you understand it now."

"Okay. Is there anything else that I need to study today or am I finished?"

Kitazawa looked up to the little boy and smiled, "No, I think you can call it quits today. You've done quite a good job so you deserve a break." He looked up to the sky from under the large branches of the tree, "Besides, the sun's starting to set. So I think it's time to get you home."

"Alright."

Eiri started to head home when Yuki stopped him.

"Here, let me drive you home."

"Alright."

It wasn't too out of the ordinary for his sensei to offer him a ride every once in a while, but today, Eiri knew there was something different about this. He was skeptical, but didn't show it outright. He got in the car and looked out the window. They drove in silence for a while, only with some hints that the radio was actually on, occasionally. After Eiri had realized that they passed his street did he say something.

"Um… My house is back there."

"I know. I just have somewhere that I have to go really fast. Don't worry, I'll get you home."

Eiri just turned back to the window. He stared at all the houses they passed, and then he started to notice the change. The houses went from beautiful buildings to slums. Kitazawa pulled up to one abandoned apartment and told Eiri to get out and come with him. He just followed. When they got in there and Kitazawa had closed the door behind them, Eiri really began to notice something was wrong. The smile he was getting from his sensei wasn't the normal, happy one that he always got. This one had more of a twisted feeling behind it.

"Sensei… what's going on?…When will I go home?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll get home before the night's out. You're with me. You're safe."

Kitazawa placed his hands on the wall on both sides of Eiri's head and leaned in. He looked at the boy and smiled, not doing anything. Eiri looked at the man in front of him. His mind was racing. What had happened to the man he knew before? The man that, for the past fifteen months, has shown him more love than his own father. Eiri started to hake and cry a little, Yuki just ignored it and continued what he was doing.

Yuki smiled at the little boy's response to all this. He kept his hands placed next to the scared boy and slide down the wall taking in the boy's smell as he did. He paused below the boy's waist and smiled. When he stood back up, he looked into the boy's eyes and moved away. Three big men appeared in front of him now, and his sensei was standing off to the side, still smiling that same twisted smile.

"Help me. Please, help me."

"Sorry, I have a word I have to keep."

"But…"

Eiri was shaking horribly. He looked over to Yuki, who was just smiling, for help. Eiri began to bawl. He couldn't believe that his sensei would just sit there and not do anything. That he was the one who actually set this up. He looked to the man's waist and saw a gun. Without thinking, he picked up the gun and shot the man in front of him. The next shot was aimed for Kitazawa. The two men that remained standing ran, they didn't want to see what would happen to them.

When Eiri looked at the dead bodies that lie before him, he was devastated. He was upset at what he had done. He was even more hurt by the fact that the one person he killed was Kitazawa, his teacher, the one that he truly loved and cared for. He slid down the wall, gun in hand, and cried more. He sat and looked at the gun for a few moments before someone barged in and ran over to him. When he looked up, he saw Thoma crouching down in front of him.

"Oh Eiri, what happened?"

"He… he tried… he tried to rape me…"

Thoma stared at the boy and then at the motionless body of Kitazawa. When he looked back down at the boy, he saw the metal of the gun, gleaming in the moon's light.

"You shot them?"

Eiri nodded his head slowly.

"Don't worry. No one will find out you did it. And if they do, it was in self-defense." He put his jacket around the small boy and stood up. "Come on Eiri, let's get you home."

When they got home, Thoma told his father a slightly less explicit story. Eiri just went into his room and balled up in the corner of his bed and cried more. After a while, Tatsuha walked into the room and climbed on the bed with his brother.

"Eiri, please don't cry. I'm sad when you cry."

Eiri smiled faintly and ruffled his brother's hair. "Trust me Tatsuha, I want to be happy. But after this, I don't think I can ever be happy again."

Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Eiri and started to cry with him. Eiri just hugged his brother tightly. "I don't think I'll ever trust anyone again. At least not like I trusted him."

…**TBC…**

**A/N- so there you have it. track 8 and nice and finished. its soooo sad i know... i had a hard time writing it, i almost cried. well i hope you liked it. R&R plz and be on the look out for track 9 of The Vampire's Touch! (rubbing head hehe i said there was only going to be five tracks...guess i lied (;;) dont sue me) ja ne!**


	9. Track 9: A Story Unraveled

**A/N-so here's track 9. i actually finished it a couple days after i posted 8 and i didnt get to posting it until today. well, if you like the other chapters, you'll like this one alot. well here it is, what you've all been waiting for! lol. R&R plz. thank you.**

Track 9: A Story Unraveled

"Deals with devils? What are you talking about?"

Kitazawa moved in closer to Yuki and placed a hand on his cheek. He ran it slowly down the side of his face and turned away. "You see, I was playing for a team when I met you. Thoma's team to be exact." Kitazawa smiled. "Actually, I think you're playing for the same team. You follow after me so much it almost touches me."

"Get to the damn point!" Yuki snapped.

"Temper, temper. Like I was saying, I was playing for Thoma. My mission was to bite you and make you a vampire, much like you doing to…what's his name? Shoichi?"

"It's Shuichi! Get it right!"

"Someone's getting connected. Don't make that mistake or it might become hard for you to stick to your task."

"Stay the hell out of what I do. Why should it even matter to you if I get too close to him or not?"

"Because I don't want anyone near _my _Eiri."

Yuki paused and shuddered at those words. _"His Eiri? Since when was I his Eiri?' _Kitazawa smiled at the man in front of him.

"Now, back to my story. When I met you, true, I was to be your tutor, but I had other plans for you too. I was to make you into a vampire and make you mine. But then something happened." he smiled and leaned his head to the side. "I don't know what caused it, but I started to get feelings for you. So, in order to avoid the little mishap, I ordered some guys to come to the abandoned building and…"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Yuki screamed.

"Oh, still a little touchy on that are we Eiri? Well I'm sorry that it had to be done, but if it wasn't, I might have actually…loved you."

"You didn't have to do a damn thing. You did that just because you wanted to."

"Humph, that's one reason. But hey, that's all in the past now. We've grown up and moved on. Or at least some of us have."

"You knew all along." Yuki mumbled as he stared at the ground. He balled up his fists and growled. "You knew the whole time that I was in love with you. You used that to your advantage. You built trust in me and then you turned it against me. Once you were finished with what you needed to do, you threw me away. Like a piece of trash."

"Now do we need to put it like that Eiri?"

"You bit me and then you tried to rape me! You and those goons you paid off. But I stopped your plans. I stopped them. Killed them. I would have killed all of you, given the chance. I would have made sure you all paid with your lives!" Yuki looked up to the two men in front of him. His eyes began to turn red as his hatred built up. "You kept me from ever trusting anyone. For eleven fucking years I've sealed my heart. I've never loved anyone! And you want to know why? It's all because you were an asshole and you hurt me!"

"Now is there such a need for these words?" Thoma asked, nonchalant.

"Thoma, stay the hell out of this! It's your fault that all this happened, but your payment doesn't come yet. You'll get yours when the time is right. Right now, I have something to settle with Kitazawa!"

"Stay out? Stay out of this? Why would I? After all, I am doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this for my own reasons." Thoma smiled. "After I hurt you enough with this, I'm going after someone else you love." Thoma pulled out a picture of Shuichi and held it up.

"What the hell are you going to do to him!" By this point, Yuki was furious. His eyes were a glowing blood red and his fangs were larger than normal. His nails had turned into sharpened claws, and he was growling with every breath.

"Oh nothing much, just enough to hurt you where it matters most. And enough to get him out of the picture."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY SHUICHI!"

Thoma laughed and pulled out a lighter. He lit it and held it next to the bottom of the picture, "Nothing. Just hit him where it hurts the most. I wouldn't do anything to physically hurt _your _Shuichi, but he might." He said pointing to Kitazawa.

"Like I said, I don't want anyone getting near my Eiri. You're my property and this kid's getting too close for comfort. I can't have that." Kitazawa said smugly, and laughing slightly.

"Place one finger on him… AND YOU DIE!"

Yuki charged after the brunette in front of him. Kitazawa turned and grabbed his hand before he had the chance to make contact. He moved his face closer to Eiri's and smiled.

"Do we need to fight? It's not necessary. But if I were you, I'd put all that flame into protecting Shuichi. We don't need any accidents to befall him." He released Eiri and walked over to Thoma. "You have till sunset tomorrow to come up with a good reason for me to not hurt your lover. If I don't feel the reason is good enough… he's mine."

Yuki put his head down and muttered, growling a little bit, "You harm my love, I will come after you personally. I will come after you…Thoma." As he walked away, he mumbled something else. "Just mark my words. Let Shuichi get hurt and you will die where you stand."

When Yuki made it home that night, he was surprised to see Shuichi sleeping on the sofa. He walked over to the boy and smiled at him. He picked his head up and sat down, then placed the boy's head on his lap. Yuki rubbed Shuichi's head and started to cry a little bit.

'_What the hell did I get you into? If you just stayed out of the park you might have been safe. If you had passed by later, I might have had other pray. I just can't see you hurt. So that's why tomorrow…I'm going to have to hurt your feelings and your heart so you're safe. You're no longer safe around me.'_

Just then, as if Shuichi had heard Yuki's thoughts, he spoke and responded to what he was thinking.

"I don't care what anyone does to me, I'm not leaving you. You mean too much to me to let go that easily. And hell, it'll take a lot more than you hurting my feelings for me to leave."

"Shu…Shuichi…"

"Yuki, just… don't give up on me. I'm stronger than you know. And I won't let anything happen. I won't leave you no matter what. So don't give up on me and I won't give up on you. Promise me."

Yuki smiled and leaned his head back on the sofa. "I promise you."

Shuichi smiled and curled up onto Yuki's lap. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep. Yuki was still second guessing if Shuichi should remain with him or not. He knew what Kitazawa and Thoma were capable of, and he didn't want Shuichi to get hurt too badly. The last thing he wanted was for Shuichi to die. That night, Yuki found it hard to sleep.

The next morning, Yuki got up around lunch and was surprised to see Shuichi still perched on his lap. He looked like he had only moved to get something to eat and the remote to the television. The boy was eating a bowl of cereal and watching some weird game show. Yuki sat up slowly, so not to disturb him, and wrapped his arms around the boy's torso. He buried his head into Shuichi's back stayed there for a moment, in silence. Soon enough, Shuichi felt hot water on his back. When he turned, he saw that Yuki was crying. This was something he never seen the man do, so he didn't know how to react.

'_He cries? Yuki cries? I didn't even know he was capable of that emotion.' _Shuichi thought. He sat his bowl on the table in front of them and turned around, straddling the older blonde's legs. He grabbed Yuki's head and pressed it to his chest. He was fighting back tears of his own.

"Yuki, please stop crying. You're going to make me cry." Shuichi said through sniffles.

"I can't. I want to, trust me, but I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…my past… it's coming back."

"What do you mean?"

Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy and squeezed him tightly. Even though it hurt him, Shuichi knew it was best not to say anything about his pain. Yuki took a deep breath and began his story.

"I've never told anyone about this. Not even Tatsuha knows, but when I was younger, something really bad happened to me."

Yuki buried his head into Shuichi's chest and cried harder. Shuichi just grabbed onto him and squeezed him.

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts you. I mean, who am I to you? You don't have to tell me something this bad…"

Yuki cut Shuichi off by placing a finger over his mouth. "No, I must tell you. I have to tell someone or it will haunt me forever." After another deep breath, he started the story again. "About eleven years ago, I was… betrayed by someone I loved. Someone I loved deeply. His name was Kitazawa Yuki."

"His name was the same as yours." Shuichi pointed out.

"No, my name is the same as his. I took on his name because I loved him so much."

"So then… what's your real name?"

"It's Uesugi Eiri. But I took on Yuki's name when I started to publish my stories, so the name kind of stuck. His name was only fitting for him. His heart was as cold as the snow itself. And now mine is too. All because of what he did."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Yuki began the story again.

"When I was younger, he was my tutor. He was a beautiful man, gorgeous. I would spend most of my time looking at him rather than my studies. He had brown hair and eyes to match. When you looked into them, you could get lost. His smile was something that could melt all other feelings away. I loved him so much." Yuki placed a hand on Shuichi's face and then let go. "I thought he was the kindest person in the world, until that day. That one day he brought me back to that place. He wasn't himself then. When we got there, he and three other guys tried to rape me. They almost had their way with me, but I shot one of the men."

"Oh Yuki." Shuichi looked at the man and wanted to cry more.

"After I shot the man in front of me…I aimed the gun at Kitazawa sensei's head…and pulled the trigger. After that… I don't remember much else, besides Thoma coming to get me and ending up in my room with Tatsuha trying to comfort me."

Shuichi remained silent. He didn't know what to say or do. Yuki just opened up to him so much, and they barely knew each other. Shuichi was torn. He didn't know if he should hold the man and try to console him, or if that would make matters worse. The problem was solved for him though.

"Shuichi…do me a favor…" Yuki whispered.

"Yes."

"Hold me. Hold me close to you. Hold me tight and don't let go, even if I tell you to."

"Alright."

Shuichi obeyed the man and held him close and tight. Hot water started to soak his shirt, but he didn't care. Yuki was hugging him so tightly that his ribs felt like they were getting crushed, but he didn't care. All Shuichi cared about was that his Yuki felt better soon. All he truly cared about was that he would never see Yuki cry tears of sorrow ever again. That's all he cared about.

Ten minutes later, Tatsuha slipped his way down the stairs and over to his brother. Oddly, he knew exactly what Yuki was crying about, though he didn't hear any part of the story. He walked over to the pair and hugged his brother. He leaned down and whispered something in his brother's ear that caused him to laugh. Shuichi looked confused at the brothers and Tatsuha just laughed more. When Yuki looked up to the pink haired pop star, he started to explode into laughter.

"WHAT! Fill me in here!"

"Nothing. It's just something I had to say to get the ball of tears here to laugh."

"Trust me Shuichi, you'll find out what he told me later." Yuki said running his fingers through Shuichi's hair.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me."

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's face and kissed him gently on the lips, then plopped the boy on the sofa and walked off. "You'll like the way I'm looking at you later tonight babe."

Shuichi sat and blushed, Tatsuha just smiled. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked upstairs, whistling. As Shuichi was wondering what the dangerous duo had planned for him late, the doorbell rang. Shuichi got up to answer it and was suddenly caught in the embrace of a certain redhead. When he was finally released, the hug was followed by a long, deep kiss. When they broke away from each other, Shuichi jumped back and looked at the boy.

"What the hell?"

"Hi Shuichi. I was just coming over to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. And for boosting my attitude so I could perform in the concert."

Shuichi smiled and hugged the boy. "Anything for a friend. I knew you for most of my life. We were the start of Bad Luck. If you died, the band went with it."

The two looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably. Suddenly, they stopped laughing. They looked at each other intently and started to kiss again. Yuki came out of the kitchen with a can of beer and saw Shuichi and Hiro kissing. His heart dropped. He dropped the can and walked out the back door. Shuichi heard the can and pushed away from Hiro. He saw the back door was open and ran out after Yuki. When he found him, he was sitting by a small lake behind the house.

"Yuki…"

"I can't believe it." he said in a calm voice.

"Yuki…I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's just nothing. I don't want to hear it. I just want you to stay away from me for a little bit. I need my air."

For once, Shuichi didn't listen. He ran up to the man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Yuki…"

"Get off!"

With one swift move of his hand, Shuichi went flying into a tree. When he hit, the force was so strong that it knocked him out. When Yuki had realized how powerful the hit was, he ran over to the boy. Yuki grabbed Shuichi and cradled him in his arms. He began crying again, only worse than it was earlier.

"Shuichi! Shuichi are you okay! Say something!" he screamed, shaking the boy gently.

Hiro heard all the noise and came outside to see what was wrong. When he saw an unconscious Shuichi in Yuki's arms, he flipped.

"What the hell did you do to him! I thought you cared about him! I thought you loved him! What the hell is this!"

"Trust me… I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to hurt him."

When Yuki made eye contact with Hiro, he knew that the man was serious. "Hurry up, get him inside and lay him down. He needs to be on a flat surface right now."

Yuki nodded and carried the boy in the house. When he was laid out on the sofa, the blonde refused to leave his side. He wouldn't leave no matter what. When Shuichi finally made a move, Yuki got excited.

"Nya… what happened?"

"I'm so sorry! I love you! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For hurting you. For shoving you! I'm sorry and I didn't mean it!"

Shuichi rubbed Yuki's head and laughed a little. He knocked on his head and laughed a little more. "Thick head. It's gonna take more than a little pine tree to hurt me."

Out of sheer nervousness, everyone laughed. When the whole incident was said and done, and Shuichi was in the tub, Yuki and Hiro talked.

"You know, he has a hell of a way of making you feel better."

"He has one hell of a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yea." Yuki stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the park. "A spell that makes him irresistible. A spell that can make you do anything at his will."

Hiro chuckled. "Yea, I guess he does. Hell, I almost killed myself for him."

"See. So…who's got the deed to him?" Yuki said looking back and smiling.

"You get the top half and I get the bottom."

"The bottom's all mine."

"Okay. Have it your way. As long as I get some of the deed, I don't care."

Yuki smiled even more, "So, when do we split it? Tonight?"

Hiro smiled brightly at the man and laughed a little, leaning back on the sofa. "How bout…we share him tonight?"

Yuki raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you saying…"

"Yes I am. Tonight, the little pop star's getting a big surprise."

"So then, why don't we set up?"

"I like the way you think." Hiro laughed.

"I _love _the way you think." Yuki said seductively.

As Shuichi was sitting in the bath, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a sort of semi-conscious state. As he lye there daydreaming, he thought about all that happened today. Everything that Yuki did since he came home. It was strange, h e never acted that way before. He wondered what had happened back at the arena.

"_What's gotten into Yuki? He never acts like that. But it only happened when him and Thoma stayed behind. And why did Thoma stay behind anyway? This all doesn't make sense."_ Shuichi sank into the water a little bit, _"I wonder if it has anything to deal with what Yuki told me about earlier. Could Thoma have said something that triggered it? or what could have happened?" _

Shuichi sat up and looked at his reflection in the water. He sighed heavily and splashed some warm water over his face. He sighed again.

"I just want to know what Thoma said to make Yuki hurt. What happened to Yuki that's making him hurt this much." Shuichi said in a loud whisper. "I wanna know what's going on here."

About ten or twenty minutes later, Shuichi climbed out of the tub and wrapped his towel around his waist. He drained the water from the tub and cleaned it up a little. He looked in the mirror at his reflection. Although he was smiling, he was hurt inside. It was because Yuki was hurting. He walked into the room to go get dressed and found a surprise waiting for him.

"What the—"

"Hello my love. We put together a special surprise for you." Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ear, suddenly appearing behind him.

"What the—" Shuichi jumped and turned, to see Yuki was gone.

"Shuichi, we put this together for you… As a sort of thanks." Hiro's voice called out. It sounded distant, yet, at the same time, close.

"Who put this together for me? Thanks for what? What's going on here!" Shuichi was so confused. He almost wanted to cry.

"We, Yuki and I. We put it together for you as a thanks for saving us."

"Saving you? How did I save you?"

"So glad you asked." Yuki's voice drifted in.

"Well, you saved me from ending my life. You caused me to realize that I have a while before my time's end." Hiro said appearing on the bed.

"As for how you saved me… You saved me from myself. From my old life. And my heartbreak. You renewed me." Yuki made his grand entrance in a whirlwind of rose petals.

"Had to make it dramatic Yuki?" Hiro questioned, laughing.

"Nothing less for my dear Shuichi."

Shuichi stood at the door, questioning whether he should run, scream, cry, or do all of them at the same time. He slowly began to back out the door, when Yuki walked over and grabbed his wrist. He pulled the boy into his arms with ease, and stared into his bright purple eyes.

"Just where do you think you're going? We didn't prepare all of this for you to run away."

"Prepare all of what? I don't see anything." Shuichi said looking around the man's broad shoulders.

"Not yet."

He released the boy and took his place next to Hiro. Both of the men waved their hands and suddenly, a whirlwind of rose petals uncovered everything. The petals covered the floor and bed, and everything else in the room. There were candles lit on the dresser tops and a soft hint of music playing in the background. Shuichi stood at the door, which had closed at some point, and looked at everything. He was lost.

"We have planned something special for you. Just the two of us." Yuki said, placing his arm around Hiro's waist.

"Yes. We have something just for you. Our star. Our star of hope."

Hiro rested his head on the man's chest and smiled at the pink haired boy. Shuichi was in utter shock. He didn't know what was going on, he just knew that he was dreaming. He looked to his bare arm and pinched himself hard.

"OW!"

"You're not dreaming Shuichi." Hiro released Yuki and walked over to his friend. He kissed him gently and stepped back. "This is our gift to you. Will you accept it?"

"What is _it_?"

The blonde and the redhead chuckled in unison. They snapped their fingers and suddenly, a breeze blew past, blowing out a couple of the candles, making the room dimmer. Hiro walked over to the bed and sat down. Yuki made his way to Shuichi and leaned down, placing his face a hair's distance from the boy's face.

"Coming?" he whispered, holding his hand out.

Shuichi took it and smiled faintly. He was still questioning what they had in mind for him, but if Hiro was involved, it couldn't be that bad. Yuki walked the boy over to the bed and sat him down next to Hiro. He walked over to one of the dressers and grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses. He popped it open and poured the fizzing liquid into each glass. Hiro cheerfully accepted his, but Shuichi was skeptical.

"It's not going to kill you. Why would I do something like that to you?" Yuki told the boy. "Look. I'll even drink some to show you."

The man tipped the glass to his mouth and drank the wine. When he didn't keel over from poison, Shuichi knew it was safe, so he accepted the drink. Yuki poured his glass and place the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. They all toasted to a good life, or 'a good enough one anyway' and drank. They sat and talked for a little bit; most of the talking filled with awkward silences though. After a while, Yuki and Hiro both had enough of the silence. They looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing to the kill.

As Shuichi sat on the bed, completely and totally oblivious to the world around him, Hiro and Yuki dove in for the attack. They both grabbed him around the shoulders and pushed him on the bed. They smiled at him and then began to kiss him, Hiro taking his neck and Yuki, the mouth. Shuichi fought for a bit, only because he was shocked from what was going on, then calmed himself. When the redhead and the blonde stopped what they had been doing, Shuichi sat up and finally questioned what was going on.

"Were you two just planning to do something with me?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. You two just wanted to get me into bed. That's it."

"Okay, you caught us." Yuki said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "What's the punishment?"

"Nothing. I just would have liked it if you told me earlier what you were going to do. I would have agreed more openly instead of being scared for my life."

"All it would have took was telling you?"

"Yes. And Hiro, you should know more than anyone. If you just tell me what you want from the start, I might offer it."

"Oh yea. I do remember a talk about this once… I think."

Shuichi put his face in his hands and sighed. He looked back up and started to talk, "Okay, so what's going on? Is this all that's going to happen or is there more?"

"There's more rooms than this being covered. If that's what you're asking." Yuki chimed.

"Thank you for the update, but that's not what I meant."

"Well, what else would you want?"

"Hm?" Shuichi thought for a moment. "Well, I'd like a moment in the hot tub after this. Just a chill moment, all of us."

"How about we take this there now?"

"What?"

"Yes. You heard me. We take it there now so we don't have to later when we're all hot and tired."

Shuichi stared blankly at Yuki for even thinking about that, and then he stopped. He actually thought about that idea as he said it. He sighed and agreed to go. Hiro blew out all the candles and Yuki dragged the almost naked boy to the hot tub in the back of the house. When they made it into the back, Yuki stripped down and hopped in the tub. Shuichi reluctantly pulled off the towel and sat on the blonde's lap. When Hiro finally made it out, he was hopping out of his pants and into the tub. He sat next to Yuki and Shuichi and leaned on the older man. Shuichi looked to see Hiro leaning on the blonde and sat in shock. When Yuki and Hiro both noticed his expression, they couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the matter Shu? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, it's just that… weren't you and Yuki always at each other's throats? Didn't you each want to kill the other?"

"That was in the past. We've noticed that we have something in common."

"And that would be?"

"That we love and would kill for you. That and the fact that you've saved both of us from something in our lives." Hiro chirped happily.

"Okay, this is all too weird. I must be sleeping."

"I'm telling you that you're not. You're definitely awake."

"If I am awake, you two should be strangling each other, not hugging. What the hell?" Shuichi turned to Yuki and began to scold him. "And you! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What?" Yuki was lost for the first time in his life.

"You're screwing up the balance of things! You're supposed to be protecting me and killing him! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What do you mean? We both came to a truce."

"Well come to an untruce then!"

"Shuichi, that's not even a word." Yuki laughed.

"Well today it is! And the definition! Start killing each other and make the world right again!" Shuichi exclaimed as he flailed his limbs.

"Calm down Shuichi. We're doing this for you. Out of our love for you." Yuki said hugging the boy and nuzzling his chest.

"Yea Shu-chan. Calm down. We just want you to have a nice peaceful time." Hiro added.

"My idea of a peaceful time is tearing you two from each other's chokehold!"

"Well today it's something different. Today it's going to be peaceful in our terms of the word. Understood?"

Shuichi had finally given up. The world order was forever destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it. The three of them sat in the hot tub just talking and relaxing, occasionally there was some making out but mostly talking, for a while before they decided to go inside. When they did, Shuichi and Hiro went into Yuki's room to get dressed. Yuki grabbed a towel and walked to Tatsuha's room. He knocked on the door and then opened it slightly.

"Can I come in here and talk with you for a moment?"

"Huh? Of course you can." Tatsuha studied the expression on his brother's face. He had seen it hundreds of times. "What's wrong Aniki?"

"It's about him…"

"What's wrong? What happened? Was it another dream?"

"No. I saw him. I talked to him. He threatened me."

"How? What did he say?" Tatsuha ran over to his older brother and hugged him.

"He said he was going to hurt me by hurting someone that I loved dearly…By hitting me where it hurt… the most…"

Tatsuha looked to his brother. He didn't know what to say. He just pulled the man closer and hugged him tighter. It's the only thing his mind told him to do.

"What did he say exactly."

"He said that he'd hurt my Shuichi. He said he'd hurt my love to get to me. Take him out of the picture so I'll be his again. And Thoma's in on this too."

"What! You can't be serious!"

"I am. He's the reason Kitazawa got to me in the first place. He's the reason why I hurt now." Tears started dripping down Yuki's face, but he showed no signs of crying. "I don't want them to hurt my Shuichi. He's the first person I ever truly loved since that time."

"Don't worry brother. I won't let anything happen to you or him. I can't see you hurt again."

Tatsuha held his brother closer and Yuki responded by hugging him. They sat like that for hours. Tatsuha didn't know what he would do, but he knew that he had to protect his brother at all costs, and that meant protecting _his _one and only.

…_**TBC…**_

**_A/N-_ so there you have it. track 10 is in the works. (wow, to believe i'm already in 10 chapters deep! lol). well i hope u like it. don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see. i'll try and put it in there. that's how thoma and kitazawa are vampires. well thanks for reading my story and helping it get this far! Ja Ne! V**


	10. Track 10: Anything to Protect You

**A/N- Here is track 10. i actually finished it last week but the server just let me post now. well...what can i say...? i hope you like it and again...i only dream i own gravitation. R&R please. i worked really hard on it.**

Track 10: Anything to Protect You…

Later that night, Yuki went outside to go for a walk by the park. The first place he went was the pond, where he had met Shuichi. He thought back to that moment, he didn't know that the boy would end up meaning so much to him. It had only been a year since they had first met, and within the first couple of months his love for the child had grown. Within the first moment of laying eyes on him, he was instantly in love.

"Why did you have to capture my heart? I was unbreakable until that moment. It was something about your eyes, and your innocent looks that brought me to you. But why? I would still be untouchable if I hadn't met you." Yuki asked to the water.

As he continued to walk, he remembered more. He remembered the first time he touched Shuichi. The first time he laid eyes on his unclothed body. He remembered the first time the child made him smile in years. It was that little something about Shuichi that gave him an uncontrollable urge to break from his old self. He left the park and went to the beach where he had taught Shuichi to clear his mind. Where he taught the boy how to walk on water. He remembered everything exactly to detail.

As he stood on the water, looking up at the blood red moon, he felt someone touch his shoulder. When he looked back, he didn't see anyone. He shook it off and looked back to the moon. As he looked up, he felt the hand on his shoulder again. This time, he felt someone breathing on his neck. He turned and, again, saw no one.

"What the hell! Whoever you are, stop playing games with me! Show your fucking cowardly face!"

"Temper, temper. You don't know how to act when someone hits on you do you?"

"What the hell do you want?" Yuki asked, growling inwardly.

Kitazawa appeared behind Yuki and placed his arms around the blonde's waist. "I want you…again." he laughed a little bit, "But more formally this time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I want you with your consent."

"Not on your life."

"Why must you deny yourself and I the pleasure?"

"What the hell do you really want?"

Kitazawa released the man and laughed. "What? You don't believe that I'm only here for you? Good call. I want to know why I shouldn't hurt Shuichi."

"Because, if you hurt him, you and your puppet master will die."

"That's not a good reason. But since I love you so much, I'll give you another chance to tell me why I shouldn't kill the boy."

"Because… if you don't…" Yuki took a deep breath and sighed. "If you don't…I'll give myself to you."

Kitazawa smiled at the offer. "What will you do if I harm the boy?"

"I already told you, I'll harm you and your master."

"Those are some big words coming from the mouth of a little boy. But you always did talk bigger than your size. Well, I expect the deal from you. I stick to my part and you stick to yours. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Kitazawa walked back over to Yuki and grabbed him around the waist again. He pulled him in closer and held on to his belt loops by his zipper. He gently kissed the blonde's neck and then released him.

"That's true love."

"What is?" Yuki questioned without turning around.

"You took on my name because you loved me. I hurt you in every way possible, yet you still carry my name. My name and memory is burned into every story you write. That's true love."

Yuki growled louder now as the brunette disappeared into the night. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but all he knew was that he had to do anything to protect Shuichi. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him, and that meant giving his body to Kitazawa.

On the way back home, Yuki looked at everything differently. He thought about leaving Shuichi to save both of their lives. He thought about how if he never met the singer, this whole thing probably wouldn't have happened. He even thought about killing himself or Shuichi to save them both. When he made it home, Shuichi charged to him, covered in bruises, blood, and tears. Hiro was sitting on the sofa crying and Tatsuha was pacing the floor, on the verge of breaking anything in his way.

"What the hell's going on here?" Yuki ask, holding the crying pop star to his chest.

"Shuichi's hurt… horribly… I could do nothing but watch." Hiro forced out in a monotonous voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"IT WAS THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO HURT YOU! HE CAME HERE AND DESTROYED SHUICHI!"

"What the hell? He was at the beach talking to me. How the…"

"He must have came before he met up with you! He fucking almost killed Shuichi! I did all I could to save him, but it wasn't enough. The asshole took me and Hiro down with ease. Even Shuichi was powerless against him, and his energy is stronger than mine and Hiro's together." Tatsuha stopped pacing and looked at his brother with sincere eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do enough to keep him from getting this hurt."

"You saved him though. That's what matters." Yuki looked down to Shuichi, who hadn't said a word, "You think you can come with me upstairs to take a bath."

The boy nodded. As he began to walk, Shuichi made a whimpering sound and held out his arms. Yuki grabbed the boy by the waist and placed him on his hip, taking him to the bathroom. Once up there, he slowly started to remove the boy's clothes. When he lifted Shuichi's shirt, he saw a ton of cuts and bruises. When he looked closer, he noticed that they actually spelled out something.

'One chance Yuki.' The cuts read. Yuki looked to the boy and started to cry now. He grabbed Shuichi and pulled him close, hugging him tight. Shuichi remained silent, but cried along with the man.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you into this. I should have controlled my emotions. I wasn't to fall in love with you in the first place, but I did. You pulled me in and now I'm stuck. You're in danger because of me."

Shuichi pushed off of the man and ran into his room. He came back with a pad and pencil. In the notepad, he wrote a response to Yuki.

"Don't cry. It hurts when you cry."

"It hurts? What hurts?"

"My heart. I don't like seeing you cry. And it doesn't matter if I'm in danger. I love you, and loving someone means you take everything that comes along with them. For you, this means taking beatings and punishment."

"But Shuichi, you don't understand, your life is on the line!"

"I know this. Do you honestly think I'm that dumb?"

"No I don't. I know you're smarter than that, but still…"

Shuichi held up the notepad. On it were giant letters. "I DON'T CARE YUKI! I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! I'LL DIE FOR YOU IF IT COMES TO THAT!"

Yuki continued to cry, but started to laugh a little. "I guess you're yelling at me. Well, I love the fact that you would go as far as to die for me, but I don't want you to. If your life ends, so does mine. And all the happiness you brought into it. And what about everyone else? Especially Hiro? They'll all miss you."

Shuichi sighed and wrote on the pad, "I don't care anymore. I live for no one but you now. I get hurt for no one but you. And I will die for no one but you."

Yuki had given up on talking Shuichi out of the relationship. He had seen that the boy had seemed to make up his mind. He grabbed the notepad and the pencil from the boy and threw it across the room.

"You know, I was just going to sit outside of the tub and bathe you, but what do you say to me joining you?" Yuki said smiling faintly.

Shuichi nodded rapidly and started to remove Yuki's shirt. After a while, they were both sitting in a tub of warm water. Yuki looked down and saw that the water, that was once clear, had gone pink. He sighed to himself and released the drain, refilling the tub with fresh water. As they sat in the tub, Shuichi fell asleep. Yuki looked to the boy and smiled only to have it be replaced by a frown. He grabbed the star in a tighter embrace and started to cry a little bit.

"That look's not becoming of you bro." Tatsuha chimed.

"How long were you there?" Yuki said, finally noticing his brother.

"I just came here. I wanted to check up on the both of you." Tatsuha walked in and closed the door behind him. "You know, I don't know who's hurt more, you or Shuichi."

"I think he's hurt more."

"No, I think it's you actually."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Aniki," Tatsuha walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. "Shuichi has love to keep him stronger. The hope that you'll win and he'll stay alive because of your love. You've given up on that hope that's been pushing him."

Yuki leaned his head on his brother's leg and closed his eyes. "I tried. I didn't want to give up, and I haven't completely. I've just weakened is all. Kitazawa-sensei weakened me and he knows that."

Tatsuha rubbed his brother's head and leaned back on the shower wall, "You've let yourself get weakened. I mean, I know you're stronger than this. You were strong the first time, you can do it again."

"But before, I didn't have Shuichi to distract me."

"He's not distracting you. You're distracting yourself. Now listen to me, I want you to look in your heart and find all that hidden flame. I want you to find that passion that's been buried in there. The passion for revenge. I want you to gain your powers back."

"But why?"

"Because, you and Shuichi are the only ones who can beat him, but Shuichi can't realize his powers until you realize yours."

"What do you mean?"

Tatsuha sighed. "You know Ryuichi right?"

"How can I not."

"Well, I gave him some of my power. He didn't know he had it until I unlocked mine. Now he has control over it. But if I ever forget my powers or refuse to use them, Ryu will lose them too. Shuichi's the same way. If you don't find your strength soon, both of your fates are sealed."

"But mine is already sealed."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I gave my body to Kitazawa in place of him not harming Shuichi!"

Tatsuha looked at his brother. He was too shocked to do anything.

"I'm sorry Tatsuha. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I caved. For Shuichi. Now I regret it. I regret it all." Yuki buried his face into Tatsuha's leg.

"It's okay. There's still a way to get you out of this, but you need your powers to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now just remember what I said, look deep in your heart and find that flame; use it to spark Shuichi's fire. He already has a spark, he just needs it to light."

Tatsuha picked Yuki's head from his lap and kneeled down. He held his brother's face in his hands and stared into his golden eyes. Only a second later did he place a kiss on his brother's lips. Yuki was shocked that he would do something like this. After a slight moment, he calmed down and accepted it. He ran his fingers through Tatsuha's hair and then pushed his face away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You little perverted child. Isn't that what you have Ryuichi for?"

"But his kiss is nothing in comparison to that from a brother. Am I not correct Eiri?" Tatsuha smiled and then stood up, leaving the blonde and his lover to sit.

As Yuki regained himself from the slight shock, he smiled at the thought of his brother caring so much. He had never seen Tatsuha so determined or so serious in his life. Not even when it came to getting to Ryuichi. He knew there was a reason deeper than just protecting Shuichi behind his actions. He just didn't know what it was yet. After a while, Yuki woke Shuichi so they could get out of the tub. Shuichi groaned and just turned away.

"Come on Shu. We need to get out of here before we turn into prunes. Now let's go. I'll lay with you in my room." Yuki coaxed.

"Fine…" Shuichi mumbled some other things that almost sounded like words.

Yuki smiled and helped the boy up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the both of them and waddled into his room. He put on his boxers and then dressed Shuichi in his shirt and boxers. He laid down on the bed and pulled the pink haired boy on top of him. Shuichi cooed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled into the man's chest. Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight to protect him from any more harm. When they went to sleep, Shuichi was silent and Yuki was crying for the both of them.

Around three o'clock in the morning, Tatsuha woke and went to go get a drink. On his way to the kitchen, he heard something in the hall. He stood in the middle of it and listened for the sound again. What he heard sounded like a cry of pain. He started to follow the noise, but couldn't find it. He decided that he was going to go in his brother's room and check on the pair he left in the bath earlier. When he went in there, he only saw Shuichi lying in the bed. Tatsuha panicked and flew down the stairs to look for his brother. If he knew anything about his brother, he knew that when he woke in the middle of the night it was to get a beer or smoke.

When he made it downstairs, his brother was nowhere to be found. At this point, Tatsuha was on the brink of killing anyone to find his brother. Before he ventured any further, he ran back upstairs to get Shuichi. He didn't need the boy getting hurt again. He went back upstairs and shook the boy awake. Shuichi groaned and did as the brunette told him.

"Here, you can get on my back if you still need to rest, but I just want you to be in my vision at all times. Okay."

"But what about Yuki?" Shuichi cried out. It was the first thing he said all night.

"He's fine. He's not here right now, but I know he's fine." Tatsuha said smiling to himself. He was happy that Shuichi spoke his first words to him.

"But if you're looking out for me… who's looking out for you?"

"It's alright Shu-chan, I can look out for myself. I may be younger, but I can take care of myself."

Shuichi nodded and went back to sleep. Tatsuha continued to search the house for Yuki. When he finally sat down, he placed Shuichi on his lap and thought of where his brother could have went. No more than two minutes later, Tatsuha swore he heard his brother's cry. It sounded like he was being hurt. He picked up Shuichi and put him on his back again, then ran outside to the direction of the scream. When he made it out there, he saw his brother was tied to one of the trees by the lake with ivy. He saw Kitazawa standing in front of him smiling and laughing. Without thinking, he ran over to where they were and started to scream at the older brunette.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother!"

"Who's that? Oh! It's you Tatsuha. My how you've grown. I remember you when you were but four and five. You were so small and cute then." Kitazawa smiled at the boy and turned to him, "And less interfering."

Yuki looked at his little brother and cried out for him to run, but Tatsuha wasn't hearing it. Kitazawa smiled and walked slowly toward the sixteen-year-old.

"My dear boy, your brother couldn't speak safer words. What would you be able to do to me? All you have is your limited power and a mute who doesn't know his power. What threat should I see in that?"

Tatsuha stood in front of the man, shaken up inside, still holding Shuichi on his back. He took two steps back and froze again. Just as he did so, Shuichi whispered to him.

"Behind you."

Tatsuha turned and saw an older blonde standing behind him. A man older than the two behind him.

"Well, if you won't say anything, then allow me. Hand over Shuichi and you won't get hurt."

"Not on my life!"

"That can be arranged."

Thoma moved closer to the boy and Yuki cried out.

"If you hurt my brother or Shuichi, you will suffer greatly! And I will see to it that you hold an eternal seat in hell!"

"Big threats, but can you follow through."

As Tatsuha was distracted, Kitazawa removed Shuichi from his back. When he finally realized that the weight was gone, he turned and looked to the brunette and the pink haired teen. He tried to reach out for Shuichi and call out to him, but as he did so, Thoma knocked him out. Yuki screamed at the men, but they paid no attention. He called out to his brother and Shuichi, but neither responded.

"What the hell did you do to them! Return them to me now and release me!"

"Why should I do that my love? You belong to me, remember."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt Shuichi."

"I said that I wouldn't. I never said anything about Thoma."

"What the hell?"

Thoma laughed and took the boy off of the brunette's hands. "You see, even though his part of a huge band that's making me lots of money, he's getting in the way of plans. We need him to… go a on a little vacation, if you will."

"Don't fucking touch him!"

"I'll do more than that Eiri." Thoma grinned.

"Shuichi! Wake up! Wake up and be strong! For me! Save yourself!" Yuki cried to the boy. But he didn't answer.

"Why do you even waste your breath, he's unconscious. He can't hear you. So you're just wasting your breath and our time." Kitazawa declared.

Yuki closed his eyes and started to cry. _'Shuichi, it's time to wake up.'_ he thought to himself. As if he had called it out, Shuichi awoke. Thoma looked at the boy in shock. He wasn't supposed to wake up.

"What the hell is this! Some little game! You're supposed to be unconscious still!" Thoma fumed.

"Not anymore. Thanks to my Yuki, I can feel the fire inside my heart. And it's guiding me." Shuichi smiled and laughed a little, removing himself from the man's grip, "You know, it's funny. I feel this weird power and I never felt it before. I have no honest clue what to do with it, but it's telling me to use it to destroy you. It's coming from Yuki, so it must be the right thing to do."

"What the hell are you talking about." Kitazawa questioned.

"This."

Shuichi raised his hand to the sky, palm up, and the clouds roared. They lit up and suddenly lightning was raining from it. Shuichi still didn't know what to do, but this sudden power felt great to him. He looked at Kitazawa and Thoma deviously and smiled.

"Feel the wrath that you only brought upon yourselves. Feel the energy and the power that true love reigns."

Shuichi brought his hand down and the lightning struck the two men before him. It came down almost too fast for them to dodge, but even if they could, there was no place for them to go. When they were struck, the stood for a moment. After they regained themselves, they tried to strike a blow to Shuichi, but he easily dodged it.

"Your power is nothing to mine. And I'll be glad to show you first-hand."

Shuichi raised his hands again, but this time fire rained down on the duet. After the fire, lightning and ice fell onto them. Shuichi warned that if they didn't leave, the fates would be worsened for every minute they stayed. The two heeded the warning and left instantly. Shuichi walked over to Yuki and brought out his claws. He cut the vines that tied him and smiled.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know Yuki. I just…" Shuichi blacked out and fell into the blondes arms.

"I know where it came from now Shuichi. I discovered my fire and lit your flame. But it only stays lit as long as you need it."

Yuki scooped the boy into his arms and grabbed Tatsuha and placed him on his back. He carried the boys into the house and placed Tatsuha on the sofa by the wall. He went over to the sofa under the huge window and laid Shuichi on top of him. He rubbed the boy's head and smiled, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Tatsuha and Yuki were the first to wake up. Tatsuha looked at his brother and Shuichi. Yuki was running his fingers through the boy's hair and staring out the window. Shuichi was still in the sound sleep that Tatsuha seen him in the night before. When he looked at the boy, he sensed a power radiating from him that he never felt before. He suddenly knew that Shuichi's power was awakened.

"So, did Shuichi wake up?"

"Yes he did. And he fought well to protect both of us." Yuki continued to comb Shuichi's hair, but he looked down at the boy then to his brother. "You know, I gave up out there. I didn't think that either one of you could defend yourselves out there. I mean, if I was taken over by Kitazawa, then I definitely knew that you two weren't going to make it. But Shuichi proved me wrong."

"How'd he wake up?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but when I had finally given up, I just closed my eyes and called to Shuichi in my mind. I told him to wake up and next thing I know, he's standing up and he's filled with so much power. It was amazing, I wish you could have seen it. He was glowing; he had so much power. He ran Thoma and Kitazawa out of here."

"How'd he manage to do that?"

"I don't know. He casted spells that I don't even know. I'm telling you, he might even be stronger than I am. It's scary to think, but he might just have to protect me."

"Well at least we know who to count on when we're in trouble."

"Yea. I guess you could say that."

The brothers sat in silence, as the sun started to wash over them and cast its glow on the room. Tatsuha admired Shuichi now. He didn't know why. He just looked at the boy and knew there was something special about him. Tatsuha looked at his aura and smiled.

'_This could be the one to save the world.'_ He thought.

He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. He raised his hand in the air and clenched it into a fist. He smiled and laughed a little and then sat up.

"Shuichi, you have competition. I'm gonna train so hard, my body's gonna explode. I'm determined to be more powerful than you. And I'll get Ryuichi the same way. So you and your lover better train too if you want to stay as strong as you are."

Shuichi moved a little and mumbled. "You better train for weeks without sleep if you wish to beat me." He rolled over and looked to the brunette. "I'm more powerful than Thoma and Kitazawa combined. I think my power's even greater than your brother's. So you better train, because when all is said and done, I want to see who's stronger."

Tatsuha laughed a little and smiled. Shuichi did the same. Yuki just looked at the boy and smiled. He was glad that Shuichi was this confident, because that confidence is what it'll take to win the battle.

'_I picked the right one this time.' _Yuki thought. _'Who would have imagined that his power would've tripled or even quadrupled my own. But before we celebrate, I have to show him how to hone is power, or else it'll control him.'_

Tatsuha and Shuichi sat and criticized each other and told each other how they were going to kill the other. Shuichi kept mentioning that Tatsuha's power was nothing in comparison to his. Tatsuha disagreed like normal. Yuki just watched their egos get the best of them. He didn't care who could be who at that point, just that one of them, if not both, could take out Kitazawa and Thoma.

…**TBC…**

**A/N- So there you have it. track 10 all complete. and there's something you never expected, tatsuha helping his brother and shuichi being stronger than someone for once! lol. well again R&R. thanks for reading it. I.A.**


	11. Still Post Poned sorry

Um...yea, so I kinda completely forgot that this account even existed for multiple reasons. Those reasons being as follows:

**Reasons:**

1) College: I'm in college part-time, and even though I'm part time, I still have work out the arse. I have just recently completed a portfolio for a class where I had to use 4x5 film (yea...I said it...4x5 FILM) and a bulky arse camera (it's called a View Camera...it's big, it's heavy, and it sees upsidedown and backwards...oh and it's about 100 years old no exaggeration). That and my other class (art history) ate my life all quarter.

2) Work: I HAVE found work...finally! I had two jobs, but one job just stopped giving me hours so I said "I'm gonna stop giving you my time to waste" and quit. So now I work everyday but Tuesdays and Thursdays (class days) at my newest job. (can't complain though, I'm making money...at the cost of my sleeping and social life T^T)

3) DeviantART/Flickr: Being as I'm a photographer now, I'm trying to get my work noticed anyway that I can. This includes taking what's left of my life and shooting and editing photos, then posting them online for the world to see. So I have been doing a "portfolio" on those sites (DJ Arteest on Flickr and Rebellious-Rebellion on DeviantART if you want to check my stuff).

4) No Computer: Yea, I didn't have a computer for a while. I had to milk my dad into giving it to me now for a while so I could clear off Rebby's memory card (Rebby is my camera, he's a Canon Digital **Rebel** XSi..hence his name is Rebel, Reb/Rebby for short). So now I'm trying to write stories like my life is on the line.

So yes, I think those are all the reasons so far for why I have not written anything for this story. I shall try to though, at some point, and get it up as soon as possible. Thank you all for waiting for so long. Um...also, if you want, you can check out my new story on the sister site Fictionpress called Nolani Xeilyn Beautiful Destruction (Originally supposed to have a semicolon or hyphen between Xeilyn and Beautiful but FP wouldn't let me do that XP....also called BeauDes for short). So check my work. I should be putting another Kingdom Hearts fic up soon too. If I stop getting too lazy to type it out XD.

Whelp, DJ Ayane/Arteest out! (o.-)v


End file.
